


Though I'm Tainted, Will You Love Me?

by morganthesquirrel



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolf (Music Video), Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganthesquirrel/pseuds/morganthesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Luhan ever thought about himself was, “There’s no hope in this world for someone like me.”</p><p>The day of his birth was somewhat of a legend in Central China; for rumours of the birth of a prophesied, beautiful, male omega descended directly from the stars above circulated all over the region. Many travelled near and far to see the babe; to even catch a glimpse of the boy. And those who guarded the babe were awarded with the highest honour in the tribe.</p><p>His famous birth and beauty both gave them pride, but also terrified Luhan`s parents. And with good reason, too.</p><p>When Luhan is attacked and loses the ability to speak, desperate measures are taken to protect the boy:</p><p>They send him away.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Luhan meets Oh Sehun, a cold, heartless Alpha in his cousin's pack, and his world gets turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn Me Alive.

The first prominent thing that Luhan ever thought about himself was, “There’s no hope in this world for someone like me.”

The day of his birth was somewhat of a legend in Central China; for rumours of the birth of a prophesied, beautiful, male omega descended directly from the stars above circulated all over the region. Many travelled near and far to see the babe; to even catch a glimpse of the boy. And those who guarded the babe were awarded with the highest honour in the tribe.

His famous birth and beauty both have them pride, but also terrified Luhan`s parents; his mother (who was famed for her irresistible beauty) especially. It was no secret that omegas were treated brutally in their lands; often chained up and fucked by both Alphas and Betas within a pack. It was a relief, however, that Luhan`s father, Feungchao, was the Head Alpha of their pack. There were many who were faithful to him; as they remembered the many famines and gruesome horrors that he and his father, the previous head, had saved them from.

But even still, there were still a large group who hoped to overthrow him and crown a new Alpha. Those who were arrogant and couldn't give a care in the world about feeding the pack, but the wealth that it gave them.

Even worse still; because the healer of their pack predicted that Luhan would be unable to conceive because of his small figure, this made their precious child an easy fuck with no strings attached: no danger of pregnancy.

If there was ever a rebellion, Luhan would be their first target.

So for years, they watched their child carefully within the pack dynamic. They conceived another child (an Alpha, who they named Yixing) and watched the two grow up together, admiring how different they were from each other (but always reminding them that they were unique and special in their own ways). Luhan had taken a particular interest in taking care of the children of the pack, while Yixing preferred to study healing over combat; often found looking dozy with his eyes squinting from the amount of reading that he did.

Because they were different in ranks, Luhan and Yixing were often not allowed to spend much time in the day with each other; Yixing often hunted with the other young Alphas (and was practically forced to put away his books) and Luhan helped take care of pups with the other Omegas. He never complained, though. Luhan loved and adored the children, sometimes almost like they were his own. When his parents finally told him the truth about him being unable to conceive, Luhan went into a very long depression, which sometimes came back once in a while to haunt him.

So the pups that weren’t his filled the void in his heart. And the Omega mothers saw his suffering, so they let him take care of them as much as possible. That, and it gave them a chance to rejuvenate and take care of other personal matters, so both parties were happy.

The family was always cautiously observing Luhan within the pack; noting the nasty old, brutal Alphas of the pack who licked their lips and cat-called whenever Luhan walked by with Yixing, all the way over the members of the pack who vowed to protect his life over their own; often seen walking with him and Yixing as they walked.

Luhan had been harassed like that for all throughout his lifetime. At first when he was younger, he was very scared and confused at the negative actions that were towards him. After all, what did little Luhan ever do wrong in the first place? He was always kind to everyone, after all. But after he voiced his confusion to Yixing; that was when he told his older brother the truth; about Luhan's unnatural beauty … and the position he put their father in. And he was very sad about it, but he eventually got used to the jeers and opted to ignoring them. With the help of Yixing’s advice he also realized that if his father said anything to stop the comments, issues could arise. Worse, a rebellion.

 

Things took a turn for the worst when Luhan was eighteen. He and Yixing were bathing in the nearby stream, enjoying the precious time they had together to bond.

Luhan cupped some water in his hands and tossed it at Yixing, who had yet to hop in the refreshing water, unlike himself. As soon as they came here, he tossed all his clothes off and immediately jumped in. The sun was setting and a cool summer breeze began to blow from the East.

“Augh! Luhan!” Yixing cringed, the cold water hitting his face. He took off the rest of his clothing and slipped into the water, laughing. Luhan immediately came to him and wrestled him deeper into the water, landing playful punches on his brothers’ side.

Yixing was always gentle with his fragile older brother; never hitting back with his usual strength and always making sure that there were never any cuts or bruises on his pale skin from the other boys in their pack.

It happened quite often. Luhan would come back home and avoid everyone and go straight to his room to lick the cuts and, on occasion, the deep gashes on his arms and legs clean. Yixing tried often to not directly intervene (more like secretly beat up the perpetrators when Luhan was on his Omega duties) because Luhan was sensitive on the subject of being an Omega and being too weak to protect his precious Didi.

There was a group in particular who loved to mess with Luhan, led by a vicious Alpha boy named Minjin. He took pride in impressing his father, an Alpha with scars marring his features who harboured a passionate hate for Yixing and Luhan’s father. Whenever he got the chance, he made sure to torment Luhan; pinched his thighs so hard they turned purple, whipped his buttocks with sticks, and once even managed to pin him down to the ground and (well, Yixing got wind of what was happening before anything else could take place).

“Let's hurry up, Lu-Ge. It's too cold in here” Yixing said, scrubbing his arms with the bar of goat’s milk soap that they had brought along with them, eyes still squinted.

Luhan ignored him; instead opted to splashing around in the water, not finding it cold at all. “You’re such a baby, Xingy. Come here and catch some fish with me!” he yelled happily.

Yixing sighed, squinting his eyes shut to avoid getting water in his eyes, “Luhan, you’re going to get sick if we stay in any longer than necessary … come on—”

He froze, sniffing the air, then growled, moving closer to Luhan in the water. Luhan stopped his frolicking and stood stock still, realizing that there was something wrong.

A group of older boys and men emerged from behind bushes and trees, their eyes glowing yellow and crimson in the darkening forest. In the middle, towering over all the others, was Minjin.

“Hello beautiful” he said, gazing at Luhan behind Yixing.

Luhan began to internally panic. Despite the brave face he always tried to put on for Yixing, he was very afraid of Minjin and his cronies. And to be honest, he was very confused as to why anyone would want to be mean to him. He always made sure to be kind to everyone in the pack, not only because it wasn't in Luhan's nature to be hostile (more like, he was the gentlest person in the pack), but because he also took pride in his position of the Head Alpha’s oldest son. He loved his father, Feungchao, and the precious time he took out of his day to spend time with him; always reminding his son that even though he is the oldest, and not an Alpha like himself, that Luhan would always be his Bǎoguì de cáifù, his Precious Treasure.

So he never wanted to let his Baba down.

“W-what do you want, M-Minjin?” Luhan stammered. Yixing took a hold on his bony forearm, reassuring him.

Minjin sniffed the air, his eyes slightly rolling into the back of his head. Once he regained himself his eyes turned from his usual black to bloody Crimson, a sign that  
the siblings were in trouble. “My goodness, you do smell wonderful, don't you Luhan?”

Yixing growled his usual squinted eyes open and alert, “That's enough, leave. We’ve done nothing wrong.”

A couple of the boys laughed at that. Luhan stiffened, noticing that they began to break slowly from the group and surround them; Minjin had begun to slowly inch closer to them, now his bare feet were touching the tepid water.

“Luhan, listen to me” Yixing muttered in his ear, quiet enough that none of them could hear, “swim as fast as you can down the river, get out and run to Baba or Mama. Do you understand?”

Luhan didn't even dare argue back. Yixing was always really dozy and dare he say … Blonde? But right now, Yixing looked terrifying; his irises bloody red, eyes open wide and alert and his upper lip curled up in a snarl.

“Xingy, I’m scared” he muttered back. All of them could see Luhan trembling; the water around his skinny hips rippling as the tremors escaped him.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you, Luhan” Minjin smirked, his calves now submerged in the water.

“Don’t be, Luhan. You've got this, I know—”

Before either of them could react, Yixing had been grabbed by the arms and pinned a far distance away from him. He desperately tried howling for help, but was quickly gagged with a rag in his mouth.

Luhan looked left and right, trying to find an escape, but seeing nothing. He tried pushing through the ring of boys, but was roughly shoved backwards and into the water without warning. His nose and mouth filled with water before he was yanked out by the hair, coughing and gasping at the burning in his nose.

Minjin looked down at him, not releasing his hand from Luhan’s pink hair, “Luhan, you're so pretty. Look at those pretty pink lips of yours” he traced an outline over his lips, then the small scar that covered his bottom lip.

Yixing was furious; making horrible, terrifying noises over the gag and thrashing in the arms of the two Alphas that held him. He locked eyes with Luhan for a moment, then thrashed harder, his movements growing more frantic when Minjin placed a hand on Luhan's chest and lightly traced the outline of his nipple.

Luhan tried moving away with a whimper, but stopped when Minjin brandished a knife and placed the blade lightly on one of his nubs.

“Careful honey, we don't want to get hurt now, do we?” He listened to Luhan's little sobs as he moved the blade further up and pressed it down onto his jaw, watching a large bead of blood escape beneath the blade and dribble down onto his chest. The blade burned when it made its cut on his pale skin.

“P-please M-Minjin. Don't d-do this.” he whimpered quietly. He cried out in fear when Minjin licked the blood off his chest and then latched onto one of his nipples. It hurt; the nub felt swollen and sore even before he started sucking.

He let it go with a pop, then looked up at Luhan, “You’re really stupid, aren't you? Going outside and bathing when your first heat wave is just around the corner. What kind of Alpha lets his own blood wander out when it isn't safe?” His eyes landed on Yixing, taunting him.

Luhan’s heart sunk. He had never hit his heat yet, so he didn't know how it felt. A part of him suspected that it was coming, however; feeling his lower stomach twist and turn in knots when a friendly Alpha boy walked past him and winked; a warm sensation between his legs yesterday.

“N-no!” Luhan cried, trying to escape.

Minjin laughed, standing up to his full height and locking Luhan in his arms, “You know what I love about you Luhan? Your smell” he pressed his nose to his thin neck and took a long, drawn-out sniff, finishing with licking a large stripe up his pale neck.

Luhan panicked. He tried to desperately claw his way out of Minjin’s hold. When nothing worked, he grew out his wolf’s claws and scratched him across the face, all the way from his forehead down to the opposite side of his face to his jaw.

He felt blinding pain across his face, so bad he could barely breathe. He immediately fell backwards into the water, swallowing mouthfuls in an attempt to draw oxygen into his lungs. He could feel himself being pulled out by the the hair about ten seconds later. He tried to take a couple of breaths, but was shoved head first into the water again. And again and again. And one more time. He could feel his eyes roll back into his head as he began to feel on the edge of passing out.

Luhan could distinctively hear arguing and Minjin’s own angry voice, until he was finally yanked up and onto the shore. When he could finally open his eyes (as best as he could; as one was swollen shut) Minjin was on top of him, his face bloody and contoured into a livid snarl.

“You're going to pay for that, you little bitch” he snarled. He held one hand tightly onto Luhan’s throat, while the other slid off his track pants. Luhan's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen; Minjin's cock immediately came free and bobbed up and down.

Luhan began to cry harder than before, “Please, I'm b-begging you. Don't d-do this!” He sobbed. He frantically looked around for Yixing and spotted him not even a metre away from him. It looked like the two Alphas couldn't control him anymore, so they resorted to tying his hands behind his back, which were red and bloody from his escape attempts, and his legs with various ropes. They also took the gag out, instead tied an old rag around his mouth.

Realizing the severity of the situation, Luhan began to howl and scream, desperate for his voice to carry to the pack a couple of minutes away. He weakly tried to push Minjin away, but that only made him angrier; he gripped Luhan's neck tighter, cutting off some of the noise and giving another punch to his face, right on the mouth.

He whimpered, feeling a couple of teeth loose in his mouth.

“God damnit, you are so fucking annoying. Shut up so I can fuck you already” Minjin muttered, spitting in his hand and coating his cock with it.

“No! No! No! Someone p-please! H-help me!” Luhan screamed, looking at all the surrounding boys. They all just looked at him and laughed. Yixing yelled out angrily behind the cloth, twisting his hands harder. Blood dripped onto the rocks beneath him.

“W-what d-did I do w-wrong?!” Luhan yelled, spitting out coppery blood.

“You were born, you little bitch. Look at you! So pathetic … You can't even protect yourself! Stupid little—”

Minjin was suddenly picked up and thrown away somewhere in the crowd. Luhan almost sighed out loud; he thought he had been saved! But his relief was replaced with terror when new, rough hands pinned him down.

Minjin’s father, Jiaolong; the man with the ugly scars down his face. He was the person that Luhan feared the most in the pack; who taunted him the most as he walked by and stared at poor little Luhan with hungry eyes at their weekly pack meetings, was now standing over him.

“You were taking too long, Boy. Their idiot father Feungchao could be here any minute and here you are drawing it out slow. You’re not lovers, for fuck’s sake” he spat at his son. He gazed down at Luhan and smiled, teeth missing, “Hello there, gorgeous. We're going to have lots and lots of fun together.”

And without giving any warning, thrust hard into Luhan’s unprepared entrance.

Luhan screamed; he could feel warm blood dribbling down his thighs and the horrible sensation of the skin around his hole being torn, which just multiplied every time Jiaolong thrust in and out of him. He sobbed so hard, he could hardly breathe; saliva and yellow, distilled blood still seeping out of the sides of his mouth as he tried to desperately draw air for his lungs.

“My god, you're a screamer—aren't you?!” Jiaolong groaned, shuddering, “Damn, you're so … tight!”

“P-please! S-stop!” Luhan screamed, trying to pull away, but with no success.

Jiaolong glared down at Luhan and punched him hard in the mouth; gnashing his teeth together. Luhan screeched; he accidentally bit down hard on his tongue, feeling half of the muscle being severed and tasting the coppery blood pooling in his mouth.

He coughed it out, spraying his bare chest with the Crimson liquid. The pain was excruciating; he couldn't even breathe it was so painful.

He closed his eyes. This is not reality, this is not happening.

Until the thrusting stopped. And he looked up, only to see Jiaolong without a head, his neck spraying the same Crimson substance. His dead body fell to the ground, replaced with Luhan's father, his long yellow claws dripping red and his face fierce, contorted into a livid snarl.

“Gather up all of the traitors, if they try to escape, kill them!” He roared. Never in his lifetime had Luhan ever seen his father this angry, and a large part of him feared him at this moment, but then he fell down onto his knees in front of the sobbing boy and pulled him into his chest; retreating his claws and running his fingers through Luhan's soft, pink hair. “It's alright my little Bǎoguì de cáifù. Baba’s here.”

Luhan gripped tightly onto his father’s shoulders and buried his head into the crook of his neck, letting the tears escape from his eyes. How could his father still call him that when he was so filthy? Disgusting?

In that moment, Yixing was set loose from his bonds. He ran to Luhan's side, shoving Feungchao’s men aside to reach his father and his precious brother.

But Luhan couldn't bear to look at him. Even when he asked Luhan to open his mouth to see his tongue, Luhan didn't budge from his father’s warmth.

Everything at that moment was overwhelming. Luhan couldn't breathe; too many men were staring at his naked, bloody body and his weak, vulnerable state.

“Luhan, calm down” his father’s voice rumbled from his chest.

But Luhan couldn't. The world was spinning. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore; they rolled into the back of his head as the anxiety took over his mind.

And that was the last of that day that he could recall. 

 

Yixing strained his neck to listen to his mother’s sobbing from the hallway of Luhan’s room, really hating the noise of her cry. It's something Yixing never wanted to hear, after all, “Feungchao, this is all my fault. I should've taken him out of the county as soon as he was old enough to travel.”

“No, Mucheng, it's my fault. I didn't want to see him go just as much as you did. I'm sorry, so sorry, my love” he heard his father say in a low tone.

Wiping his eyes and making sure to compose himself once more, he got back to work on Luhan’s tongue, which had been severely damaged in the incident (in fact, it was so bad that Yixing nearly passed out. And that's saying something, for the pack’s best healer). He had made sure to give him a hefty dose of morphine hours before and got started on carefully stitching the muscle back together again. Yixing prayed to the gods that it was enough to knock him out for a long time; for if Luhan woke up anytime soon and moved too fast, he feared that it could screw up the surgery. Thankfully, however, he was almost done the procedure.

Yixing made sure to keep all of his undivided attention on Luhan. After all, he didn't want to mess up on anyone, never mind his own brother. And he wasn't going to lie, his mother’s devastating cries did make his focus waver in the beginning.

With a sigh, he finally finished. He tied off the end, clipped the string, unclamped his tongue and carefully stuffed it back gently inside his Lu-ge’s mouth again.

Exhausted, especially from the lack of help that he had (his mother insisted no one entered the room “For Luhannie’s protection”), Yixing collapsed into the leather recliner they dragged up here and took a large mouthful of the now warm water bottle that was provided for him.

“Ma, it's done” Yixing yelled to the open doorway.

Yixing had taken at least three hours to give Luhan a proper run-down, stitching the knife wound that Minjin had created on his neck, another two on his face from the blows he had received, and he even took a look at him down there. The damage brought Yixing to tears, he didn't even want to look at the gruesome sight of the poor muscle; and it was even worse knowing that it was his own brother who was the victim.

Yixing turned away and looked out the window; upset. Mostly with himself. He felt like there was a lot more that he could’ve done back there, and he shouldn't have gone without more protection. After all, he had gotten cocky from the recent hand-to-hand combat skills he had learned earlier that week. He looked down at his raw, rope-burned wrists and let a couple of stray tears fall from his eyes.

He heard his mother and father enter the room and close the door behind them; listening quietly to his father's heavy, pounding footsteps and his mother's sniffling inside a tissue.

She immediately came to Yixing and embraced him, planting a kiss on the top of his head, “Thank you darling, now let's get you cleaned up, hmm?” She smiled down at him, her eyes watering. Yixing tried to protest, but a growl from his father by Luhan’s side silenced him.

She sat down on the edge of the arm of the chair with some ointment and gauze and treated the torn and bloody skin.

“How … Did it look, Yixing?” Feungchao asked, looking down at Luhan's peaceful face. A contradictory statement, since the fact that his whole face was black and blue; his left eye swollen shut.

He knew what his father was asking about, “Bad … bad. He showed Luhan no mercy” Yixing said, his voice quivering. His mother's hand were shaking as she wrapped Yixing’s second wrist.

He said nothing, just stroked a stray hair off his forehead delicately like Luhan could break. “Will he wake up anytime soon?” He asked, watching his son’s chest rise up and down slowly; noting a hitch every so often.

“I'm really unsure, Baba. I'm hoping in the next hour or two. He’ll be really loopy from the drugs I gave him.”

“You drugged him?”

“I didn't have a choice, I had to make sure he wouldn't wake up during the surgery.”

“That's true” his mother, Mucheng, piped up. She was no longer crying, just watching Luhan sleep like her husband and son.

Luhan suddenly whined and pawed up at the air, like he was reaching for something. Their father immediately grabbed his lithe hand with both of his and leaned down, “Luhan, it's Baba. You're safe now, child” he said, a little smile playing at the edge of his lips. He massaged the little bones in his fingers, something Luhan always loved.

Mucheng jumped up off the chair and ran to the edge of the bed, “Luhannie?! Oh, my baby, thank goodness he's awake!” Yixing got up and observed as well, remaining guiltily silent.

Luhan cracked open his good eye and immediately shut it again, the lights above blinding him. Once he was able to slowly open it, he scanned the room around him.

And that was it.

“Luhannie, aren't you going to say anything to Baba and Mama?” Mucheng asked, looking very concerned. Because Luhan never stayed quiet. Ever.

“Ma, he probably feels a lot of pain in his tongue, that's most likely why. Isn't that right, Lu-Ge?”

Luhan just blinked up at Yixing.

“I have an idea, I can give you a pad of paper, and then you can talk to us that way, how about that, Lu-Ge?” He dug into Luhan's dresser drawer and pulled out a cheap plastic pen and a little note pad Luhan used to doodle on in his free time. He handed both to Luhan, and with shaking hands he slowly wrote words that formed a tiny sentence. When he was done, he showed it to them. There was a moment of silence, where everyone tried to absorb the words that he had neatly written.

Then Mucheng was crying, so high-pitched, she might as well have been screaming. She sunk to the ground and covered her face, trying to stop the flood of emotions that were spilling without mercy from within her. Feungchao just stood there, in utter shock. Unsure of whether to comfort his wife or his oldest son, who continued to stare blankly ahead with a dead look in his eyes.

Yixing bent down and placed a hand on his mother's back, trying his best to console, but was mostly unsuccessful. He was too shocked to let his tears fall; distraught and feeling like the whole world was being taken away from him.

His petite, kind and beautiful older brother was in agony. And Yixing failed to protect him.

 

Please kill me, the note read. 

 

A month after, Luhan's tongue had healed well. He was unable to talk for most of the healing process, however; choosing to communicate sparingly with the same note pad and pen Yixing had given him previously.

Even when Yixing had told him that it was okay for him to start using his mouth, whether it be speaking or even eating tougher, more solid foods such as carrots, Luhan refused.

He remained detached and almost zombie-like.

Even after the trial of those who were at the scene; since Jiaolong was long dead and Minjin and his cronies were banished from the pack, Luhan remained petrified and refused to leave the house; unless accompanied by either Yixing or their father.

He remained in his room, or in their mother and father’s master bedroom for the majority of the time, underneath the covers and hating the depression that was creeping around inside his mind; making him feel disgusting, filthy and helpless. After all, who would want a slut like me? He thought, sobbing. 

The family was at its wits end. They didn't know how to help their poor son. 

 

“Luhan-honey, Mama made you a coffee cake, your favourite. Would you like some sweetie?” Mucheng asked, putting on her best smile. It was hard because Luhan was really trying his best to recover from the trauma; and took it slowly day-by-day, but thankfully he was showing more and more improvement, having better and better days.

But despite this, still refused to speak. And sometimes never left his bedroom.

Yes please Mama, he scribbled quickly onto the new, leather-bound book that Yixing had bought him a couple of weeks ago. He was sitting in their mother and father's king sized bed, surrounded by tons of stuffed animals that he dragged in there by himself. He had claimed it was to “keep him company for the day”.

She smiled and set the tray down on the nearest night stand carefully, making sure the juice she brought didn't spill over. Immediately the rich aroma of coffee, caramel and chocolate wafted through the room; bringing a small smile to Luhan's lips, which was a rare sight for the family. She absolutely beamed at his expression; pinched his cheeks while he took one off the plate and stuffed it hungrily inside his mouth.

“How is our Luhannie today, hmm?” She asked, watching him devour one of the treats.

Okay, he wrote, while already finishing off a slice and reaching for another one. In his clean hand, he took the cup of strawberry kiwi juice and took a large gulp of it. Another one of his favourites that his mother prepared.

She ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I have great news honey, your cousin is on his way over to see you and Yixing!” She announced with a smile.

Luhan clapped his hands together and quickly wrote, Yifannie-Ge?

“Of course, the one and only! He wanted to come and see you. And he's bringing his new mate, too” she said, finding a stray crumb on the silk comforter and picking it up.

Luhan smiled faintly; just playing on the edge of his lips. He wondered what kind of a person his mate was … After all, Yifan was very attractive. A trait he got from their side of the family, in Luhan’s opinion.

He watched his mother stand up and walk towards the door, “I'm going to finish preparing some dinner us all, come downstairs soon, okay?”

He nodded quickly and enthusiastically, getting more crumbs on the expensive blankets and for the first time in months, excited and showing some emotion on his porcelain face. 

But Yixing saw what Luhan didn't after she closed the door: their mother fall to the floor with her mouth over her hands, stifling the gut-wrenching sobs coming from her chest.

“Mama!” Yixing exclaimed, alarmed, “it's okay, Mama. It's better for him anyways. And you know I'll always take care of him, right?” He settled on the floor beside her, took a napkin out of his pocket and wiped her teary face.

“Now, don't cry, okay? It'll only make him more upset when you tell him … Promise me, Ma.” He smiled, feeling like crying himself. But he couldn't; not here anyways. He had to be strong for her.

She took a deep steadying breath and smiled herself; her doe-eyes shining, “Oh, honey. You're such a sweetie …” she cupped his cheek and stroked his dimple with her slender thumb, “I promise … Please take care of him; he means the world to me … Both of you do” she sniffled.

Yixing took her head into both of his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead.


	2. For Better Or For Worse

When Yixing had yelled up the stairs, “Yifan and his mate are here, Lu-Ge!” Luhan jumped out of the king sized bed and zoomed down the hallway and down the stairs, still in his blue onesie with bright yellow rubber duckies all over it.

Halfway down the stairs, he met eyes with his cousin, standing in the landing with a raven-haired boy at his side. Yifan immediately smiled and yelled, “Hey Lu!”

Luhan immediately broke out into a large grin and jumped straight into his embrace, as high up as he was. Everyone laughed (except for Mucheng, who screeched, “Be careful Luhan, my god!”), even the boy, who Luhan noticed had large bags under his eyes.

Yifan put him down and ruffled his pink hair, gesturing to the boy beside him … who wasn't a boy, Luhan realized, but a really tall, cool-looking guy, “Luhan, this is my mate, Tao. He brought you something …”

Tao smiled down at him, “It’s really nice to meet you, Luhan” he paused for a moment, waiting for Luhan's response, but flushed once he realized he wasn't going to get one from Luhan’s blank stare. So he cleared his throat and continued, “Here, I really hope you like it!” He said, looking suddenly very nervous at Luhan, because despite being very small and childish, was in fact the oldest of all of the boys here

(Luhan always treated Yifan like he was older than him; always calling him Yifannie-Ge because that’s just always how it was; despite being a year older than him).

Luhan internally panicked, hoping that he didn't offend Tao too badly. Hopefully someone would explain to him later …

So hoping that actions spoke louder than words for Tao, Luhan quickly accepted the neatly wrapped gift and tore it open like a child on Christmas and instantly perked up at what he saw: a very soft and fuzzy pink rabbit with a matching pink bow tied around its neck. He nuzzled it against his cheek and closed his eyes.

It's so warm and fuzzy!

Noting that he forgot his book and pen upstairs, instead he opted for a better way of saying thank you. He wrapped his thin arms around Tao and embraced him tightly, nuzzling his cheek into his brown cashmere sweater.

“Well, it looks like he loves it. Thank you very much, Tao” Feungchao said. Luhan looked up at him and gestured to Tao.

Then something clicked inside Feungchao’s mind, “Oh, and I apologize for earlier, we should've told you: due to an accident, Luhan can't speak. He wasn't being mean and he apologizes for the awkwardness he may have caused.”

Luhan looked up at Tao and nodded. His Baba stole the words right out of his mind.

Tao looked back at him, his eyes wide, “Oh! No, you didn't offend me at all Luhan! Thank you for being so considerate” he smiled, pure and genuine.

Luhan straightened up and gave him a small smile back, his lips tugging up at the corners slightly.

“Let's have dinner, you guys must be starving” Yixing said, his eyes half open from reading too many books today.

Luhan held Tao’s hand in one and Yifan’s in the other as he led them to the dining hall. He was so excited to see Yifan after all these years.

 

After they finished the main course and moved onto desert, a homemade blueberry pie, Luhan noticed an abrupt change in the atmosphere. His Baba and Mama got quiet and solemn, barely saying a word, but the opposite for Yixing; he began to talk very fast to Tao and Yifan, a sign that Luhan knew very well: that he was extremely nervous and stressed; it seemed like he was desperately trying to change the gloomy air that invaded their desert. Luhan and Tao were the only ones who were genuinely clueless; they often met eyes and shrugged, unsure of what was to come.

Luhan looked down at the ornate chair beside him: one of the servers was kind enough to bring a box for his bunny to sit on (Luhan still didn't know what to call her … Maybe Xiao?). She sat politely in her chair, Luhan noted.

Do you know what's wrong? He asked her, feeling the shiny, satiny fabric that lined the insides of her ears. He began to panic, what if he did something wrong?

He motioned to a maid and gestured a pen and paper writing with his hands and then pointed up in the direction of his parent’s bedroom. The young maid immediately understood, and hurried off to fetch Luhan's book and pen.

“—Remember that?! Ah-ha! And then that time Yifan tried to tackle my father! That was a fail altogether—” Yixing babbled, his slit eyes darting back and forth.

She came back with the said items and bowed when Luhan nodded in thanks. He scribbled a couple of words into the book and thrust them forward so suddenly that Yixing stopped his nervous conversing and everyone looked Luhan’s neat handwriting:

What's going on? What’s wrong?

Mucheng immediately covered her face; silent cries shaking her shoulders.

“I'm so sorry Luhan, my baby boy—”

“—I'll tell him. It's my fault anyways” Feungchao immediately interrupted.

He stood up and walked over towards the centre of the table where Luhan sat, who was eyeing Yifan and Yixing across from him; who both looked like they wanted to run away and not hear what Feungchao had to say to Luhan. He could see Yifan holding Tao’s hand under the table; nervously playing with his mate’s fingers as he swallowed.

Feungchao bent beside Luhan and took both of his small hands into his large, calloused ones and began, “I'm so sorry my little Bǎoguì de cáifù, that Baba and Mama couldn't protect you. We should've been more careful, but we were careless.”

He stopped for a moment and brushed a stray pink hair from Luhan’s forehead, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed, “there's been more threats, Luhan. Worse threats … our enemies heard of what went on and they're grouping together and threatening to kidnap you for themselves. And I can't let that happen.”

Luhan's heart dropped. No, no, no, no! Don't send me away Baba!

“It's a lot safer for you if you're with Yifan, he's a very powerful Alpha back in Korea … heck, probably more powerful than me. You're going to join his pack now … You and Yixing.” Luhan watched in shock as a tear fell from his Baba’s eyes, as he had never seen his warrior father cry before. So Luhan wrapped his arms around him and cried with him, his own loud cries escaping his lips.

He could feel his father pumping out soothing Alpha pheromones; trying to soothe the tension rolling out of the Omegas in the room (especially his mother). 

Luhan tried to calm himself down to think about the situation that his father was in; retreading his steps back to just before he was attacked. And then he understood. He realized that not only his father, but also his mother and Yixing, all felt so horrible about what happened that they ultimately felt responsible for.

And he also came to the realization that if he were a parent, he would probably do the same for his child, too.

So he planted a kiss on his Baba’s cheek and snuggled close into the crook of his neck to try and assure him that this was okay; Luhan could do this for them.

Feungchao withdrew and placed his hands on Luhan's face, like he was the most precious thing on this earth, and maybe he was, for Feungchao and Mucheng anyways. And if this was their way of protecting their fragile son, then so be it.

“The four of you leave tonight. Your flight is at two am. Pack a bag. I will always love you, my little Bǎoguì de cáifù.”

Luhan nodded, and looked over at his Mama, who was sobbing once again. He sent her a reassuring look and a small smile, which she returned; straightening up and fixing her makeup.

 

Everyone's appetite for blueberry pie had ultimately diminished, so Luhan and Yixing excused themselves to pack their bags. They weren't allowed much, just one small suitcase with a few pairs of underwear and a couple of treasures (Were-people tended to walk around in just that anyways; as they preferred to be able to turn into wolf form without having to change their clothes). The rest would be sent over later.

Yixing tried to help Luhan pack in the beginning, but the older just lightly pushed the muscled Alpha out of his room, putting on a reassuring look of determination on his face. So Yixing let him be with a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

And after he closed the door and made sure Yixing was long gone, Luhan sunk to the floor and cried some more, pushing his face into the sheepskin rug and inhaling the scent of his room by the mouthfuls. It would probably be a long time later that he comes back to the comforting smell.

After he was able to simmer down a little bit, he quickly rifled around in his drawers to figure out what he was going to bring. There were only a few things he managed to drum up that were important to him: a family picture in a hand-carved frame his father made him, four outfits, most of his underwear, and two stuffed animals; the raggedy old teddy bear he had since he was born and the pink bunny Tao gave him (Still unnamed).

After he was done, he threw off his onesie and jumped on his bed and dove under the covers. He shredded his human skin for his cream wolf and wrestled around in circles until he plopped himself down comfortably, whining in sorrow.

Only for a little while, though.

He would not cry anymore.

I'm going to show them that I can do this. 

 

It was really hard saying goodbye, but like he promised himself, he did not cry. He knew that if he did, it would make his parents regret their decision. And that couldn't happen; he didn't want them to worry about him anymore. It was good for him to leave the nest, after all, it gave him a chance for him to settle down and find a mate and maybe adopt a couple of stray pups. 

A little while after the incident, Luhan did in fact go into heat for the first time in his life, just like Minjin predicted. Which was a good sign; maybe there was still a slim chance that he could conceive, after all. But it would be dangerous and risky.

So with the thought of a prospect of finding a mate and maybe having pups, Luhan made sure to smile as he hugged both of them tightly. And maybe they thought the same; his mother showed no signs of crying anymore as she held him tightly, nosing his throat and inhaling his scent. “This is a good thing for you, baby. Mama promises to Skype you, okay?”

Luhan nodded into her shoulder, doing the same; inhaling her scent. It reminded him of cinnamon and oranges; an odd combination but nonetheless, it was his Mama. She herself was an odd combination, to put it lightly.

He let go and moved on to his father; who didn't waste any time embracing Luhan tightly into his arms. He was so tall, he lifted Luhan up into the air to be able to reach his neck to do the same that his wife did to their son. After he was done, he lightly kissed the jugular of his neck and then his forehead. “I will always love you, my precious treasure. I have always been proud of you, and that will never change.”

Luhan whimpered, tears threatening to fall, but managed to keep them under control. He did the same, kissed him on the neck and then passed him a note.

He put Luhan down and read it aloud to Mucheng, “I love you, Baba and Mama. I promise to be a good son and behave myself for Yixing and Yifan’s pack. Mama, be good and Baba, don't work too hard.”

That earned him a couple of more kisses.

 

As soon as they got into the black rental SUV, Luhan lost his composure and began to cry. Tao who was sitting beside him immediately put both of his warm arms around him and hugged him tightly. Luhan could smell the salty tears coming from him as well. He told Luhan yesterday at dinner that he was one to get emotional easy, and now he could finally believe him. 

“It's okay Luhannie-Ge. You'll really love it where we are, we have acres of forest and even a river that runs through our property. And they'll all love you too. And if they don't, then I'll kick their butts, I promise.” He cried harder, thinking about his pack mates that he hadn't seen in a “long time” (which was about a day and a half).

Yifan sighed behind the wheel (not an agitated one, but one bred from exhaustion) and released a dose of soothing pheromones in such a large quantity that it eventually lulled the two gentle souls to sleep.

When Yixing looked back and saw the two, with Luhan snuggling into Tao’s large chest, he finally voiced some concerns to Yifan.

“I'm worried that Luhan won't adjust well to the system you have your pack members on, Yifan. He can't exactly go out and work if he can't speak, never mind leave the house without me or you.”

Yifan sneezed, the chilly night air making him alert, “I know. So that's why I'm just going to put him on kitchen duty or something in the main house. We could use his awesome cooking after a long hunt, after all. And if he gets better and wants to work, he can. He'd do well in the daycare that’s on our territory.”

Deciding that it was too cold, Yifan rolled up his window and glanced at the clock, which read 2:18 am.

Yixing felt a weight being lifted off his chest. He knew Yifan was an excellent Alpha, seeing it first-hand years ago when he went to visit. But he was also very strict; he made sure that the members in his pack also had normal, human lives: working with humans and earning wages. Very unlike his father's tribe; as they still traditionally lived in the woods and only bothered with humans when necessary.

Yixing himself had been assigned to work at a clinic; and Yifan had sternly told him that he had to pull his weight around and if he didn't, then he couldn't become a part of the pack.

Of course, Yixing was more than happy to work … especially a place that was medical related like a clinic; he felt like it was his calling. But he was worried about Luhan.

Hopefully this change would be good for him. A chance to start fresh.

But there was also a chance that it could ruin him. Wolves knew when an Omega has been mated out of wedlock, an odd phenomenon that they couldn't explain. And some didn't take very kindly to it.

So Yixing prayed. 

 

The plane ride was bumpy, but thankfully they landed in Incheon International Airport with minor hitches (Yixing had to get a frisk search done because they found a suspicious green matter in his wallet, which they believed to be “an illegal drug”. But after running some tests, revealed that it was only some basil). They received their baggage with ease and exited into the parking lot looking for Yifan's vehicle, which Tao named “Butch”.

It was very early in the morning; about five am, and because of the little sleep that Luhan got in the SUV, he was feeling agitated and moody; he was experiencing a lot of negative feelings both when he was in the air and now on Korean soil. He didn't even feel like writing to anyone, he just stayed still and either nodded and shook his head to those who talked to him. All he wanted to do was turn into a wolf again and have a nice long nap underneath a shady tree.

Now that he was in another country, he did feel a lot safer; like a solid feeling of terror had been lifted off his chest. He felt like he could breathe freely again; walk around Seoul without having to listen to men making horrible jeers at him.

They finally found Butch (a really big, black Jeep with mud caked all over the sides) right were Yifan had supposedly left it. Yixing put all their bags in the back while Yifan lifted Luhan up and put him in his seat like he was a toddler. He even did his seatbelt up for him.

Maybe he could sense the nervousness coming off him in waves.

“You okay Lu?” He asked him, just as Tao got in the opposite side and shut the door behind him.

Luhan nodded, neglecting to write a response. He was quite groggy from the long trek in the parking lot. And he still didn't feel like writing.

“Nervous?” Yifan asked.

Luhan wasn't going to lie; when he first got in the vehicle he smelled a lot of different wolves, and a lot of them Alphas, which not only made him nervous, but petrified him.

So he vigorously nodded his head. Yes, he was nervous. And feeling like throwing up.

Yifan patted him on the head and kissed him on the tip of his nose, sensing the tension that came from him. Tao also ran his hands repeatedly up and down his cold, skinny arms, trying to warm them a little.

“You'll be fine, Luhan. You're so loveable, there's no way anyone would want to hurt such a kind soul like you. No one’s going to be home anyways because they're all out hunting, just a couple of wolves. Just be yourself, okay? Everything will be okay.”

Luhan nodded. He could trust Yifan on this; he never lied to him.

“Good” he said, flashing his gummy smile. He got in the driver’s side just as Yixing hopped in the passenger seat.

“How long of a drive is it, Yi-Ge?” Yixing asked, looking more dozy than usual. There were dark circles around his eyes and his golden hair was sticking up in odd places. As soon as Luhan saw this, he reached over and licked his palm, attempting to flatten the rats nest. Yixing didn’t care, he leaned into his touch with a content hum. It seemed like even though Yixing had been there years before, he couldn’t remember minor details about the place, like how long it took to get there.

“About forty five minutes. We're just on the edge of Seoul. Lots of forest there.”

Yifan started the jeep up and pulled out of the parking spot, looking both ways first. Yixing almost jumped out of his seat, “Ah! Thank god! As soon as we're there, I'm taking off all my clothes and having a bath.”

Unfortunately, however, there was a lot of early morning traffic, which put them back another half an hour. They had to avoid downtown Seoul all together, it was that bad.

Tao talked to him the whole time asking him questions like, “I'm thinking of dying my hair to my natural blonde … What do you think Luhannie-Ge?”, “Do you like Gucci? I have a lot of bags at home” and even things like, “Have you ever gotten fleas? I have once … It was horrible; my mom made me bathe in vinegar. It burned ...”

He even told Luhan about how he and Yifan met; how he had to escape his old pack and almost got killed by a bear. His eyes fluttered when he talked about Yifan rescuing him when the beast almost killed him. Luhan desperately tried to stifle a smile; in front of them, Yifan's ears were turning bright red from embarrassment.

Luhan knew instantly when they entered the most prominent part of their territory; the scent around them changed to Yifan's musky one the closer they got to their destination. They could smell it all the way from downtown Seoul to where they are now; a denser part of the city where the trees masked a lot of the large properties with wrought-iron fences.

They finally pulled up into a huge house with an open gate, two stories and an immaculate, large front yard with lots of colourful flowers in the flower bed.

Yifan pulled up to the front door and shut off the engine. Immediately, a large boy came out the front doors and waved like a madman to them. Yixing immediately smiled and waved back, while Luhan shrunk into his seat; petrified of such a big person. And loud, at that.

“Yixing! I haven't seen you in ages!” He boomed, opening the passenger door and hugging him. Yixing chuckled and tugged on one of his overly large ears.

“Hello Chanyeol, my friend. Have you met my brother Luhan?”

Luhan was in the middle of trying to shimmy out of the enormous vehicle, but froze when Yixing mentioned his name. Then he was running, trying to get away from the giant boy chasing him around with his arms spread open. He tried to signal Yixing for help, but he was too busy looking at a greenhouse at the side of the mansion. And Tao and Yifan were having a moment; embracing each other tightly and sniffing each other's neck. Luhan would've been yelling at him to stop, if he had a voice.

But he didn't, so he kept running ... until a really yappy guy with caramel hair came out of the house so fast, the door hit the brick wall and almost cracked in half …

“Yah! Park Chanyeol!” He screeched, waking towards them, “what did I tell you about scaring him!! He's not some toy! Get your skinny ass over here and don't swarm him, you big dipshit!”

‘Chanyeol’ immediately retreated with his head down like a puppy with his tail between his legs. The other then approached Luhan (when he was in Chanyeol’s vicinity, he punched him hard in the gut), who had bent over with his hands over his knees, trying to catch his breath. He straightened up when he saw someone's shoes in front of him.

It was the boy. Thankfully, he no longer looked like a serial killer, but a kind, likeable person, “I'm so sorry, sweetie. Chanyeol’s really stupid. And super friendly, which as you can see gets him in a lot of trouble. I'm Baekhyun.”

Luhan dug out his leather notebook and got to the first page in it, which he wrote ahead of time, “It's really nice to meet you, I'm Luhan. Unfortunately, I can't talk so I use this note pad” and then drew a smiley face beneath it.

Baekhyun smiled, revealing a perfect row of white teeth, “Nice to meet you Luhan. Don't worry, Yifan explained it to us already. You'll fit in here just fine. After all, you're such a doll” he winked. He embraced Luhan quickly, just long enough to make sure he wasn't feeling uncomfortable, and then let him go with smile.

Luhan liked him. He could tell he was an Omega like himself because of his familiar scent. He had such a warm presence, it made Luhan calm down a great deal. And he could also tell that he was mated to Chanyeol; he could smell the goofy giant on him.

And then that made him wonder with a jolt: could they smell Jiaolong on him?

Could they tell that he was dirty?

He began to panic.

After Baekhyun left to greet Yixing and the others, Luhan quickly disposed of all his clothes and turned into his cream wolf form. He gave a little woof to the crowd.

Yixing made a little “oh” and then asked, “Going for a nap, Lu-Ge?”

Luhan nodded.

“That’s fine, Luhan” Yifan said, letting go of Tao and facing him, “but just don't go too deep in the forest, okay? Stay around the edges of the grass.”

He gave a loud woof of agreement, and then trotted away, snapping his jaws at a couple of butterflies that were in his way.

He could smell the river that Tao was taking about earlier, so he bounded towards it, a skip in his step. It felt really good to get out all by himself for the first time in a very long time.

When he finally spotted it, he gave a gleeful howl and jumped right in it. It wasn't too deep; if he were human it would come to his shoulders. He waded around for a couple of laps, disturbing the mud on the bottom and attempting to catch a couple of large fish that lazily swam by him. After he was cool and sated he got out and rolled around in the mud; covering himself with the most cakey, slimy parts.

He hoped maybe that would help with the smell.

Not bothering to wash it off, he spotted a large beech tree and a boulder near the edge of the grass. He bounded towards it, his large wolfy tongue hanging out of his mouth and sniffed around it. It smelled like Yifan and his pack, so he turned around in a couple of circles and then plopped himself down with a small sigh.

It was really nice here … so far, Luhan really liked what he saw. He loved Baekhyun and Tao. And Chanyeol … he was okay, too. He was probably just as nice as the others, but Luhan still had to get to know him better first.

He ate a couple stray pieces of grass, just for something to chew on, before he fell asleep; the morning sun just coming up over the horizon. 

 

His dreams were anything but peaceful, however. He should be have been stupid enough to believe that just because he was safe when he was awake, didn't mean he was safe in his dreams.

He was inches away from catching a large Koi in the pond that his pack always bathed in. It wasn't for eating though, it was to show Minjin and those mean boys that even though he was a “lowly Omega” as they called him, he could still catch fish and hunt like a Beta could.

Luhan’ll show them, he thought, concentrating on the ripples of the pond.

But they didn't even care; Minjin just took a hold of him by the neck and threw him down on the pebbly ground. He tried screaming for Yixing, but he couldn't: his tongue was gone. Instead, he choked on his own blood; desperately trying to form words but failing.

Everyone just laughed at him.

Minjin took a hold of him and once again, aligned his cock with Luhan’s entrance, smiling down at him as he struggled to breathe.

He could hear growling from in front of him; nasty snarling and drooling from a vicious creature. Was it in his dreams, or was it reality?

But there was no one in front of him.

It was the same usual nightmare that he usually had and he knew that any second now, Minjin would rape him just as his dead father had.

He waited, and waited.

And waited.

But it never happened.

Instead, he started crying out in agony: someone had clamped a bear trap around his ankle

Someone with terrifying, angry eyes. 

 

He awoke yelping; a horrible, high pitched sound that escaped from his muzzle. The pain was a hundred percent real; it burned his left back paw and almost threatened to make him pass out.

Terrified that Minjin had found him, he tried to pull away, but that only made things much, much worse. The grip on him tightened; he could smell his own, warm blood in the air; the smell the territorial dominance that came from the creature behind him.

He looked at the source of his pain only to become more frightened; a massive, pure white and very strong wolf had his jaws clamped on him; his hackles raised and eyes contorted into a snarl. Eyes that were as red as his blood.

Luhan turned into human form and the high-pitched whines turned into screaming and sobbing. He still had mud all over him which cracked every time he twisted and turned; threatening to dirty the wound. He prayed that there was someone in the house, anyone. Even Chanyeol.

He started screaming louder when the beast started dragging him towards the house; the pain and confusion shrouding his consciousness; making him loose control.

It stopped halfway there.

Then there was more snarling; he looked up to see a very familiar grey wolf standing over his head: Yixing. Once again looking terrifying; his own hackles raised dangerously high and drool escaping through his razor sharp teeth.

And then they started fighting. Yixing dove over Luhan and pounced on the Alpha wolf, biting and scratching whatever of the beast he could reach, despite being way smaller than the monster. The other was forced to let go of Luhan, who screamed when he let go of his sore limb, and then attacked Yixing; biting at his sides and neck.

Luhan just laid there. He looked down at his ankle, which had turned purple and swollen. He cried harder when he heard Yixing yelp. He was so scared … he couldn’t breathe …

“ENOUGH!” Someone suddenly roared.

They both stopped and flinched away from each other, panting with blood and saliva dripping from their mouths. The white wolf collapsed into a surrendering position from the rolls of authority that they could all feel, while Yixing whined and rushed to Luhan's side, desperately trying to calm him down before he hurt himself.

He turned into human form, blood seeping down his chest from a couple of minor puncture wounds on his neck. “Luhan, look at me! It's okay, you're fine! Shit, someone grab my leather bag! Quickly!!”

He couldn't calm him down; he was hyperventilating and scratching his arms with his long, yellow werewolf claws. His eyes glazed over as he saw images of Jiaolong and the terrifying creature in his mind.

He was lost; he didn't know where he was. Was he back at the pond? Where was the scary creature!?

Yifan approached the creature, absolutely livid. His eyes were menacing; they turned from their usual friendly brown to a glowing red. “Change” he said to the white wolf.

And it did, unable to ignore a direct order, into a boy with silver hair and gashes and teeth punctures on his neck and face.

 

“Sehun … how dare you” Yifan snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Sehun.  
> Gah, I stayed up all night working on this sucka ... I'm beat ヘ（。□°）ヘ  
> I feel absolutely blessed for the outpour/downpour/lotsofpour of support that I gotten for this fic for the first couple of days. Thank you all so much! And a huge thank you too all my kudos-ers! Wo ai ni!!  
> Keep the comments a comin'!
> 
> I love you all!  
> xoxo,  
> Morgan ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	3. He's A ... Maniac?

It's going to kill me, Luhan thought, trying to free himself from the strong grips on his arms.

Baekhyun ran over to Yixing with the large black leather bag that jingled every time he ran; Chanyeol right on his heels looking angrily at Sehun and then scared when he noticed Luhan thrashing on the ground. 

Baekhyun skidded to a halt and flopped himself down, practically throwing the bag at Yixing in desperation. “Okay, what can we do to help?” He asked, holding Luhan's head.

“That's good what you're doing, try to keep him as calm as you can. Chanyeol, hold his arms down for me.”

“Will do.”

Luhan's thrashing became harder; his claws digging into his forearms deeper and his crying growing more frantic. Yixing cursed.

“He's going to hurt himself really badly if I don't do this quickly.” He dug through his bag before he found a brown vial of clear liquid and a packaged syringe. He quickly opened it and stabbed the rubber opening, filling the needle with a generous amount of the substance. As he worked, about six more wolves emerged from inside the house to watch the commotion that was going on.

“Luhan! Luhan-honey, it's okay, you're fine!” Baekhyun yelled, both his hands stroking Luhan's cheeks. Tao appeared at his side as well, carding a hand through his muddy hair. And another Beta, who was in the queue of wolves from in the house took to holding his legs in both of his arms. His playful lips and devilish eyes were twisted in an expression of concern and concentration as he watched the situation.

Yifan turned his attention away from Sehun and at Luhan for a moment, very concerned for the fragile boy’s well-being, and then returned to the task at hand; scowling back at Sehun, “We’ll continue this after I find out our guest is okay.”

Sehun cast his eyes down and followed Yifan, who now hovered over Chanyeol.

“He's a—strong one!” He grunted, holding Luhan down with a firm grip.

That amused Yifan, “Strength he gets from my uncle, no doubt. He's arguably the strongest Alpha in central China” Yifan said, just as Yixing flicked the needle a couple of times to check for air bubbles and proclaimed, “Okay, hold him extra still, I'm going in on his right forearm.”

Chanyeol gripped the top of that arm especially tight, forcing Luhan’s veins to surface. Yixing gripped the bottom and as gently as he could and injected the substance into the biggest vein he could find. 

Luhan yelped and whimpered, not linking needles and getting enough of a grip on himself to realize that his brother had injected him with something. He jerked around for a couple more minutes; fat tears oozing out of his eyes until the wolves around him noticed his jerking become slower and slower, his screams becoming softer and softer, until they turned into small, cub-like whines.

“That's it, Luhan … You're okay” Baekhyun sang, scratching behind his ear softly. They watched his eyes roll into the back of his head before he finally stilled with a small sigh escaping his lips.

And then it was silent.

Until Yixing jumped up, threw the syringe with a scream and sucker punched Sehun right in the eye.

Then shit really hit the fan. 

 

They all sat in the large, comfortable living room. There was a thick tension in the air; Yixing, Baekhyun and Tao were currently squashed together on a leather love seat across the room glaring daggers at Sehun, who was in turn nursing a swollen black eye. He was sitting diagonally from Yifan on their large leather couch, who had Luhan's head in his lap; occasionally running a hand through his muddy, pink hair.

Yifan cleared his throat, “Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. Sehun” he growled. The said Mankae whined when his Alpha hissed his name, “What were you thinking!?” He simply asked the rainbow-haired teen.

Growling, he got up and faced him, putting his back to the angry trio on the couch, his large muscles rippling, “He's a filthy intruder! He reeks of evil—!”

Yixing snarled and almost lunged at Sehun again, but was stopped when Yifan ordered, “Stay put! Or God help me Yixing, I'll send you back to China!” When he was sure the healer wasn't going to lunge again, he motioned for Sehun to continue.

Sehun swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down quickly, “He reeks like someone I met a long, long time ago ... like Liu Jiaolong. When I came to the realization that he was his mate, I let my wolf take over so that I could make him suffer.”

Yixing’s heart nearly stopped when he heard Sehun utter that name. And the fact that Sehun let his wolf out for Luhan. Werewolves only did that when they were serious; doing so makes you loose control of your human side and clouds your decision-making skills: making you a feral, murderous wolf.

How stupid was he?! And thinking that Luhan was Jiaolong’s mate ...

Sehun took a small break to catch his breath, then continued, “So I was dragging him to the house to ask your permission to kill him. But then that little wolf attacked me!” He pointed at Yixing, who instead of getting angry, had his face buried in his hands.

The swirl of emotions flitting around in his brain was too much to handle; feeling hurt at seeing Luhan suffer like that, a boiling anger at Sehun for acting rash and recklessly … and the horrible, evil feeling that if he were in Sehun’s position and he smelled even the faintest trace of Jiaolong on a person, he would probably want to kill them too. Omega or not.

He looked up at Sehun, tired and sad, and whispered, “My brother Luhan, who you just attacked, was raped by Liu Jiaolong.” Tao put an arm around Yixing, comforting him with his warmth.

Sehun’s livid face turned expressionless and visibly paled, his fingers twitching at his sides.

“You may be able to smell that filthy bastard on him, but he never knotted him, so they're not mates. My father killed Jiaolong before he was just about to do it, trust me.”

The room became tense then. Out of the corner of his eye Yixing noticed Minseok cover his mouth in shock at the news.

Sehun’s face reflected nothing but pure sadness and guilt then,“I didn't mean to … I didn't know, I'm so sorry Hyung—”

“—what's done is done … I'm not going to forgive you any time soon, Sehun.” Yixing interrupted, “if you want my forgiveness, you'll have to gain Luhan’s first.”

He jumped up and bounded out the front door, probably to the forest to cool his head. Tao began to protest, but Yifan shushed him, “Leave him. He's an overprotective, emotional tool-bag when it comes to Luhan” he said, “but it's a good thing, so just let him wind down for a few hours.”

Tao nodded. He got up off the couch and knelt beside Luhan, nuzzling his dirty cheek against his own smooth, clean one.

“Jongin, go get a warm bucket of water and a couple of sponges and bring it upstairs. Kyungsoo, Baek and Tao, wash him off and put him in bed” Yifan said, standing up and cradling Luhan in his arms.

Kyungsoo looked surprised at his summoning, but nodded nonetheless; feeling bad for the gentle little pink-haired boy he had yet to introduce himself to.

Without another word, Yifan headed up the stairs with the Omegas trailing behind him.

It was silent then.

“Dude, you fucked up bad” Jongdae said, getting up to help Jongin fetch the sponges.

“Shut the hell up, Chen!” Sehun hissed, stomping away.

Minseok, who sat comfortably by the large stone fireplace, sat up with daggers in his eyes, “Don't talk to my mate like that! At least he can tell the difference between an innocent, pink-haired princess and common whore!” 

 

“ … Why the heck is he so muddy anyways?”

“Aw, leave him alone, Baek. He was having some fun.”

“Yeah! Kyung’s right. Gege told me that he wasn't allowed to go outside at all when he was younger, so he must've really enjoyed his freedom while it lasted!”

Luhan slowly began to surface from his slumber; the voices that he thought were coming from a dream jolting him awake. His whole body felt achy and sore; especially his ankle. He let out a small, content sigh when he felt something pleasantly warm and damp gently rub against his tummy.

It stopped for a second, and then resumed once more.

“Welcome back, Luhan-hyung. Sorry about before, that was our youngest child being a pain in the ass once again” Baekhyun said from beside him.

Luhan opened his eyes and sat up. He was completely naked and being washed down by Baekhyun, Tao and two other Omegas he didn't know. He didn't really care about his nude-ness, it was normal for Omegas to parade nude around each other. And once in a while help one another out if there mates weren't available to help with their heat …

He looked down at his forearms and noticed his bandaged arms. Usually werewolves healed two times faster than regular humans, so judging by the itchy feeling his skin was giving off, the wounds were now closing together on their own. The same, odd feeling was coming off of his ankle.

The closest boy to him, opposite to Baekhyun with raven-coloured hair (who somehow reminded him of his mother) smiled down at him, “Hello Luhan, I'm Junmyeon. It's nice to finally meet you.”

Luhan nodded brusquely with a thin smile on his lips. He liked this Omega, too.

Were all the Omegas here nice? He wondered suddenly.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tao, however,“Here, Luhannie-Ge. I grabbed your notebook out of Yixing's pocket” He said proudly.

He gratefully took it from his outstretched hand and flipped it open to a blank page: “Thanks. Where is he?” He asked, showing the concerned boys his scrawl.

“Oh, he went out for a little breather. He was pretty upset at the situation, you see. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.” Baekhyun assured him, petting his pale forehead.

Luhan nuzzled into the touch. It was funny, he felt very safe and warm despite just waking up from being attacked. It must have been the familiar scent of a roomful of Omegas; it seemed to lull his pervious antsy-ness and store the negative feelings in the back of his head. After all, they usually had a wonderful smell that reminded wolves of a homey, motherly person. 

A boy with large eyes and dark brown hair came towards him holding a tray, “Luhan-hyung, you must be really hungry. We made you some stew, if you'd like.”

He put the tray down beside Luhan and then flushed, remembering something, “Oh, and I'm Kyungsoo, Jongin’s mate. The tanned Alpha.”

Luhan flashed him a wide smile, which Kyungsoo returned.

“A sexy hunk!” Baekhyun yelled, whooping. Kyungsoo turned as red as a tomato and muttered, “Oh shush ...”

Luhan nodded and made the mental note: Owl-boy is Kyungsoo. His mate is sexy tanned hunk Jongin. Black haired boy who looks like Mama is Junmyeon. Easy-peasy, lemon squeezie.

He admired how different everyone was here from one another; complete opposites but coexisting together happily … Or at least from the looks of things.

“None of you have pups?” Luhan wrote them, eyeing Baekhyun with curiosity, who had taken the bowl off the tray.

“No, not yet,” Junmyeon said, tracing the patterns on the blanket, “I don't have a mate, Jongin and Kyungsoo are just newly mated a couple of weeks ago, and I think Kris and Tao are currently working on it … But And we have three others you haven't met, the Beta clown Jongdae and his mate Minseok. And then we have—”

“—That little fucktard Sehun that I'm going to fucking kill after I'm done here!—” Baekhyun interrupted, now spoon-feeding a wide-eyed Luhan (who secretly enjoyed all the affection he was getting).

“—yes, Sehun. He’s the one who … decided to say hello to you …”

Luhan's stomach dropped; he nearly choked on the spoonful of stew Baekhyun had put in his mouth.

Junmyeon continued, “He's our youngest and an Alpha. Actually … he should be up here any moment now … he feels really bad for what he did to you. He's always usually hard headed and cold, but he felt really horrible after Yifan explained the situation to him.”

Luhan was confused and if he was honest with himself, quite scared. He now lives with that massive, terrifying white wolf?! There was no doubt in Luhan’s mind that if he was scary in his wolf form, then he was probably a scary person, too.

And why did this Sehun guy want to attack him in the first place? Every wolf has the ably to pick up the smell of another wolf’s rank as soon as they set eyes upon them (and not to mention Omegas have their physical appearance: their slimmer, more delicate build); so there was no doubt that Sehun knew he was an Omega before he attacked him. Who attacked innocent, fragile Omegas like him?

“Don't worry Lulu-Hyung. If you don't want to meet with him alone, I won't leave you with him” Baekhyun proclaimed, gesturing wildly with the metal spoon he was holding (and splattering the tan walls with stew).

Tao grimaced at the marks on the wall and sighed, “Don't scare him, Sehun does feel bad. I absolutely don't agree with what he did, but it's mean to torture him about it further.”

“I don't give a shit—” Baekhyun began to hiss, but was interrupted with a throat-clearing from the open doorway.

Chanyeol loomed there, not as tall as Yifan but tall enough to almost have the top of his head touch the doorway. Instead of looking goofy like he did the first time Luhan had seen him, he was looking gravely serious, a white Under Armour t-shirt covering his chest and a pair of gym shorts clad upon his muscled body. There was someone else there, but Chanyeol’s tall frame blocked them from view.

“Feeling good, Luhan-hyung?” He asked, his deep booming voice kind.

Luhan nodded and wrote, “Yes thank you.”

He seemed relieved to hear that, “That's good. Sehun came to apologize to you, would you mind if he came in here and spoke to you alone?”

The room was silent for a pause; all eyes on the little pink-haired wolf on the bed snuggled up inside the covers.

“Of course, if you're not okay with that, Tao can stay with you, it's up to you, Hyung” Chanyeol assured him. Baekhyun muttered too quietly for Chanyeol to hear, “Of course the little shithead would choose Tao, he's too damn easy on him all the time.”

Luhan flipped to a blank page in his journal and thought about it for a second, chewing on the cap of the pen before finally deciding, “Sure. I can talk to him alone, no problem.”

Chanyeol momentarily beamed, and then began to usher the concerned and angry (mostly Baekhyun) Omegas from the room. When it was empty, Chanyeol stepped aside to reveal the familiar presence: a young man with silvery hair and a slightly blank, solemn expression on his face.

“Luhan, this is Sehun. Sehun, Luhan. Now, I'll close the door, yeah?” He said, looking antsy. Sehun nodded to him, looking tense.

Luhan's heart rate doubled. Sehun was incredibly handsome, wearing gym shorts just like Chanyeol but on top a white muscle shirt. His thick arm muscles bulged when he tensed, and that was when Luhan noticed a large tribal tattoo on his left arm that started near his elbow, all the way up to the top of his shoulder blade. He was exotic, sexy … and intimidating.

When the door shut with a click, he went to the very corner of the room where a quaint desk was situated. He took the chair from it and dragged it all the way to the foot of the bed and slumped down on it, avoiding eye contact with Luhan at all costs.

And that's how it was for about five minutes, with Sehun rigidly sitting in the wooden chair and a confused and slightly scared Luhan sitting up in the queen sized bed. Luhan was genuinely scared of Sehun, he just seemed so big and mean to him. He also didn't know what to do, or what Sehun's true purpose was here with him. Was he really here to say sorry? Or was he here to tell him that he was dirt and that he should just go back to China?

Hoping that it wasn't the latter, he ripped out a piece of paper, scribbled a little hi with a smiley face on it, crumpled it up and then tossed it right on the edge of the bed, right next to where the Sehun statue was sitting.

Sehun gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down slowly, and took the ball of paper and uncrumpled it. Luhan watched his eyes dart across the page back and forth like he was going to find a hidden, nasty message coded onto the paper, and then slowly lowered it, finally looking Luhan in the eyes.

“Hello, Hyung.” He said. Luhan could see his shoulders relax a little more now. He must have been reassured that he wasn't a crazy Omega like Baekhyun, or something.

“Is your ankle … okay?” He asked him, poking his tongue out a little ways and licking his dry lips.

Luhan didn't bother writing a note, he just nodded slightly.

“Ah … that's good … I was hoping … it was okay …”

They sat in another stretch of uncomfortable silence, occasionally making eye-contact with each other. Whenever they did, Luhan blushed and looked away, feeling his ears turn bright red in embarrassment.

What he never caught though was Sehun do the same thing; his prominent cheeks heating up from being caught staring.

“So … um …” Sehun began. Luhan immediately looked up at him, his eyes wide and head cocked cutely.

“I'm really sorry Hyung. I … you have a specific smell on you I don't like … you probably know who I'm talking about, too … Jiaolong.”

Luhan's heart nearly stopped.

Sehun must have noticed his sudden change, so he talked faster,

“… And when I was younger, he killed both my parents. Brutally, too. And he forced me to watch it. So I thought you were his mate. And …”

He looked ashamed, but continued anyways, “I was going to drag you to Yifan and ask for his permission to kill you.”

Luhan could barely breathe. At that point, he didn't even care about what Sehun did that to him. What he did care about though was the fact that even after months, Jiaolong’s scent could still be smelt that strongly on his skin. It brought back a feeling of hopelessness and despair. Like being trapped in a corner.

“So I made a huge mistake, and I'm really sorry” Sehun finally finished, taking a deep breath like he was relieved of something heavy off his chest.

Too overwhelmed by the horrible thoughts in his head, Luhan nodded, feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

I'm so dirty, no one here will want me.

I'm bred out of wedlock, Alphas don't want that. Betas would laugh at it. And I can't carry pups … What kind of Alpha wants a broken mate?

Noticing that something was wrong, Sehun stood up and walked to where Luhan sat, looking confused, “Are you mad at me, Hyung?” He asked nervously.

Luhan shook his head quickly, spilling tears all over his face and the blankets. Before Sehun could say anything else, he transformed into his little sandy wolf and dove under the covers, shaking with whimpers escaping his muzzle.

“H-hey, what's wrong? Luhan-Hyung? Are you feeling sick?”

Luhan just continued to cry under the blankets, his whole frame visibly wracking with tremors.

There was rustling from outside his sanctuary, and soon the pads of bare feet turned into heavy claws clacking on the hardwood floor. He felt the albino wolf leap up onto the bed, nuzzle head-first under the blankets and curl his large muscly body around his small one. 

He heard Sehun yawn, felt his warm breath tickle his ear, and then felt his tongue dart out and lick his lithe paw, as if to ask him, “Are you okay now?”

Soon enough, the tremors receded to little shivers every so often.

Luhan let out a content little noise out of his nose, nuzzling against Sehun’s thick fur, which was actually quite soft. Sehun's scent was particularly nice as well; musky with a hint of wildflower. Luhan soaked in it, breathing it in as much as he could before he fell asleep. He felt so comfortable and warm.

And dare he admit it?

Safe. 

 

Yixing returned to the large mansion a little after one in the morning with lots of dirt covering his paws and thick mud matting his fluffy grey coat. Just like Luhan did before him, he headed for the small little river and padded in it, wading around for a couple of minutes before turning into his human form.

He looked over at the house with a hand on his neck, feeling the now closed and itchy bite marks on his pale skin there, and noted that the only room that had lights on was the kitchen on the first floor.

So someone was either waiting for him, or getting a late night snack.

Not wanting to sit in the shivering-cold water any longer, Yixing got up and quickly ran to the house, occasionally swatting his arms and legs free of mosquitoes.

As soon as he shut the door behind him and turned around, a smiling face stood before him with a pair of underwear in his outstretched hands.

“Welcome back, you must be cold” the Omega said.

Yixing gave him a little smile and gratefully took the plain black boxers from him, squinting away from the bright lights in his eyes, “Yeah, thanks.”

The Omega gave him one last smile before heading into the kitchen and taking out a mug from the microwave that stood above the stove, sniffing at the mysterious liquid, and then took a seat at the island.

Curious about his friendly presence, Yixing shrugged, slipped the underwear on, and took up a stool across from him, making conversation, “So, how's Lu-Ge doing?” He asked him.

The other smiled, revealing perfect white teeth, “He's just fine. He woke up quite a while ago, had a little bit to eat and then went back to bed. With Sehun.”

Yixing’s eyes widened in surprise, an angry flash of red appearing quickly, “Oh” he said in a hard tone.

The Omega smiled and extended his hand to Yixing, “I'm Junmyeon, by the way. It's nice to finally meet you. Yifan talks a lot about you and Luhan.”

Yixing took it, noting how friendly and smooth it felt in his own.

“So Yifan tells us you were a healer in China,” Junmyeon said, running his index finger around the rim of the mug, “Are you also a human doctor?”

Yixing sighed, massaging his temples and noting that the mystery beverage Junmyeon was nursing was warm milk, “Studying to officially be one. I transferred over here smoothly without any hitches, thank god. Yifan also has me interning at the clinic down the road while I finish up all my schooling.”

“You're nearly finished?! But, it takes years to become a doctor!”

“I was able to start really early thanks to some connections my father had. Plus, I already knew how to do most of the stuff I learned, so I took the course at an accelerated rate.”

Junmyeon’s eyes were as wide as saucers, “Wow, that's really impressive.”

A comfortable silence enveloped them.

Yixing glanced over at Junmyeon and felt his ears grow red. He looked like a strong, caring Omega. Strong and supple, and yet very beautiful and graceful. Yixing particularly admired his eyes; caring and exotic, their almond shape downcast and staring into the depths of the warm milk. 

“You know Yixing,” Junmyeon started (Yixing peeled his eyes away from him), “I'm in school right now for Psychology and I was wondering, would you mind if I helped Luhan with his Mutism? I've been studying up on it since Yifan told me about his condition and it's actually quite interesting. Not only that but …”

Junmyeon sighed.

“I care about him. I know I've only known him for a couple of hours, but he's so sweet. And … I think I can help him … want to.”

Yixing raised his eyebrows, “Really? You'd help him get better?” He could feel his heart beating in excitement. He couldn't wait to hear Luhan talk again, he really missed hearing his happy voice.

Junmyeon looked surprised, “Yeah, of course I would! So, you'll let me?”

“Of course I will!” He immediately jumped up and enveloped him in a bear-crushing hug. Junmyeon, shocked at Yixing’s outburst, awkwardly patted him on the back.

“Ha ha … Easy there, you're strong” he muttered, hearing something crack in his back.

Yixing let go and bowed, a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face. It was so big, a dimple appeared on one of his cheeks.

“Thanks Hyung! I should probably go up and check on him. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He waved before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Junmyeon sat in silence for a moment, his cheeks tinted pink.

“He smells nice” he muttered, inhaling the lingering musk on his grey hoodie.

 

He then decided it was too hot in here for warm milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support!   
> xoxo,  
> Morgan (ﾟ∀ﾟ )


	4. Bipolar Tendencies and Even-Steven

When Luhan awoke, he wasn't expecting it to be quiet and warm. Nor light outside. According to Yifan, he always had the house up and off to their duties just as the sun was rising.

He stretched out his legs and also realized that Sehun was no longer curled around him, either. He sighed, trying not to be too disappointed, gave himself a tongue-bath on a particularly itchy spot on his leg and then changed back into human form.

Thankfully someone had laid out a plain navy blue T-shirt and black shorts for him. He gratefully slipped them on and padded out and down the hallway, wincing as he pulled the bandages off his arms; as the medical tape pulled painfully at the hair on his arms.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sehun; he was so excited to see the Alpha again and thank him for being so kind last night.

When he reached the top of the twisting wooden staircase, he noticed someone at the bottom.

He immediately took to the Omega; he smelled particularly sweet and kind, almost like warm vanilla and honeysuckle. Then he realized with a jolt, he must have been Minseok. He was the only Omega he had yet to meet, after all.

He had a cellphone held up to his ear, talking animatedly on it until he noticed Luhan at the top of the stairs. He smiled up at him and immediately said into the receiver, “I'll call you back, Luhan woke up. Mhm. Okay, I love you too. Bye.”

He stuffed the phone in his pocket, “Hey Luhan, want breakfast?” He asked, beaming.

Luhan shook his head. Today he just felt a little off; a slight fever tickling his forehead.

Minseok cocked his head, “Are you sure? You didn't even have dinner last night. You must be hungry, for sure.”

He shook his head again.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Positive?” Minseok asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

Once again, Luhan nodded. He could also feel a smile in the back of his cheeks, but was too tired to let it come out.

“Okay then, that's fine. Everyone's gone except for us, Jongin and Sehun. They're in their last year of high school, and it's a Saturday, so there's no school today.”

Luhan nodded in understanding. And also realized that once again after patting his pockets that he clumsily left his notebook upstairs when he was in a hurry to see if anyone was home.

Minseok must have noticed his distress and understood, “Do you want to go upstairs and get your book and meet me outside?”

Luhan gave a curt nod and then bounded back up the stairs. He found it just where he left it the night before, and went to go back downstairs, but stopped when he heard yelling from the open window. Alarmed, he ran to it and looked out.

There were two muscled Alphas outside. One he immediately recognized as Sehun, as his silver hair was shining in the morning sun. The other must have been Jongin, as he was very tan with chocolate brown hair and quite attractive-looking, from where he could see. They were wrestling with no shirts on, and occasionally yelling out and laughing.

Training. All Alphas trained as often as they could because in this day in age you never knew when you needed it.

Luhan saw Minseok come out with a pitcher of fancy-looking lemonade and set it on a glass table and then back into the house, probably to get glasses for them all.

So Luhan quickly ran back down just in time before Minseok was about to go outside again. He got there just in time, the other Omega was just about to open the screen door; trying to balance a tray of sandwiches and cups on one knee to open it.

Luhan quickly stuffed his book in his pocket and hurried to help, stretching out his arm to open the door ahead.

“Oh, thanks Luhan! You're a lifesaver,” Minseok said with a smile. He carefully stepped outside with the large tray into the warm summer air and set it down at the table.

Luhan followed, admiring the beautiful back yard. There was a massive, pristine pool equipped with a diving board and slide surrounded by a gate just ahead and rich, luscious gardens with colourful flowers and large shrubs all around them.

Jongin shoved Sehun off him and bounded over to them, licking his lips at the smell of the sandwiches, “Looks good, Hyung. Thanks”

He grabbed one off the tray and looked at Luhan, who was still looking around wildly at the expansive back yard. “Hey Luhan-Hyung. Sleep well?” He asked.

Luhan snapped his attention back and nodded curtly, hiding slightly behind Minseok and gripping tightly onto the back of his t-shirt.

“He's a little shy today” Minseok said, bring him forward and affectionately putting his arms around him.

Jongin seemed to understand, sending Luhan a small smile, “Well, hey. That's okay. We all have our days.”

Luhan admired that.

Sehun came over quietly without making any eye contact with Luhan. Instead, grabbed a drink and sandwich and sat down with it, an expressionless face masking his feelings. Luhan gave him a small wave, but he turned the other way and took a bite out of his sandwich.

Luhan’s heart fell.

Minseok led him to the chair across from Sehun and sat him down there, almost like he didn't see what had happened, “Luhan, do you want a sandwich?”

Feeling a little bothered and wanting to be alone, he shook his head and got up; heading towards the pool before anyone could ask him anymore questions. There were loungers underneath a shaded tree, so he took off his shirt there and jumped right into the water, still in his shorts. 

Despite being attacked in the water, it was still his best friend like before. He truly felt wonderful swimming, like he was doing something good for himself and having tons of fun at the same time.

He playfully splashed around for a moment, before reaching for a boogie board. He hauled himself on it and closed his eyes; enjoying the hot summer sun on his back.

Until his excellent, wolf-like hearing picked up an argument back by the house.

“—Asshole, Sehun. What's with you all of a sudden?! He's like an innocent child! Yet you insist on treating him like dirt!” He heard Minseok yell.

Luhan’s heart nearly stopped.

“I'm not treating him like dirt, you're all just babying him! Like, for fuck’s sake, he's older than Yifan, he should act more mature!”

Before he could even do anything to stop it, a stream of hot tears began to prickle the corners of his eyes. Luhan didn't understand; how could Sehun be so nice to him last night and then like this today? It hurt; he felt so betrayed.

And stupid. Maybe he was being a big baby. He did try practicing his speech, often in the comfort of his room all by himself, and sometimes with his Mama and Yixing, but always without any luck. It was like the words were lodged in the back of his throat and could come out.

“Don't you dare talk to Hyung like that, you know better than that” Jongin growled, “Luhan's been through a lot the last couple of months, so don't make it harder on him than it already is.”

“I'm not making anything difficult, Hyung. He's making it difficult. Like, why doesn't he just speak?! He just wants attention, that's it.”

“You're just jealous Sehun, that's all. So drop the act and be nicer to Luhan. Yifan went easy on you yesterday, so …” Minseok said, breaking off when a car door slamming resounded at the front of the house.

Luhan doggy paddled to the edge of the pool, on the verge of hysterics, and lifted himself onto the patio. He needed to get out of here … away from everyone … he didn’t want to listen to any of this any longer.

Instead he was met with Minseok, Sehun and Jongin behind him, who seemed shocked to see Luhan in such a state: whimpering and trying to scamper away to the gate on the concrete surface; his knees scratched and bloody from crawling.

“Luhan, oh my god, are you okay?” Minseok asked, starting towards him. But stopped.

“What the hell’s going on here?” An authoritative voice said. It was Yifan, he stood at the front of the yard with his phone in his hand. Beside him, Yixing stood looking just as shocked and concerned as the others with Junmyeon at his side, who just looked sadly at Luhan.

Everyone’s wolf senses could feel the emotions coming off Luhan. The sorrow, fear, humiliation, and downright helplessness. It was a horrid thing for any wolf to pick up, as everyone could practically feel the pain that Luhan was feeling.

He looked over at Sehun, hoping for any kind of explanation. But he just stared back at Luhan without an expression on his face. Cold and uncaring.

And that's all it took.

He shredded his human skin, ripping the shorts in half, and ran out the open gate and into the forest ahead, howling.

“Luhan!” Yixing yelled.

But that didn't stop the poor wolf. He just kept running, and running, without looking back. So hard he could feel a stitch in his side form from the strain.

“Yi-Ge! Stop him! He’ll get lost!” He faintly heard his brother yell.

He was surrounded by dense trees, but it didn't hinder him, he just kept running.

Even when he felt those familiar, soothing Alpha pheromones fan out from behind him; they did calm him down some, but he still kept running. He didn't want anyone to find him.

But it didn't matter what he wanted. He felt a thick, furry body crash into him. They fell together, and Luhan felt the white and tan fur enveloping him turn into thick, human arms and legs. Until they finally stopped rolling and crashed into the back of a massive Oak tree.

Yifan held him tight against his naked chest, ignoring his whimpers, slowly stroked his head and murmured, “Easy there, Lu. You're okay. Calm down.”

The sweet smell of the succulent pheromones, and the feeling of Yifan’s large hand on his head made him stop struggling. He fell limp in his massive hold.

“That's it, good. Turn into human form for me?” He asked.

Luhan didn't even think twice. It wasn't even a direct order; Yifan's eyes didn't turn his deep Alpha red, Luhan just did as he was told. He trusted Yifan deeply; as they were the same age and they were raised together before Yixing was born. They shared a bond that could never be broken; an undying trust.

Once he was a naked and shivering human, he clung onto Yifan like an infant and cried; with both of his legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Yifan held him tighter as well, with one hand on Luhan’s back and the other carding through his hair.

“There, sssh. You're fine now, it's alright.”

When his cries quieted, Yifan began, “I don't even know why you care about what others say about you, especially one as dense as Sehun.”

Then it hit Yifan like a ton of bricks, “Wait a minute … You like him, don’t you?!” He asked.

Luhan nuzzled further into Yifans’ neck and nodded.

It may have taken him a little bit of time to come to the realization, but yes, Luhan could admit that he did carry a torch for Sehun. At first, he tried really hard to push all those bubbly feelings away, but he couldn't help it. It was his wolf that was driven to Sehun; a sign that maybe they would imprint on one another.

Imprinting, another werewolf phenomenon, happened when two wolves that had yet to find a mate would be wildly driven to each other until they are finally mated. Wolves who imprinted together had an undying love and trust for one another; it was merely impossible to betray the person you imprinted on. Sometimes it was done simultaneously, while other times the Omega feels it first; taking it a full moon or a heat to trigger an Alpha. Sometimes, even longer …

Hell, maybe Luhan had imprinted, he just didn't know what it felt like. He never asked his Mama because he figured she'd never let him find a mate. She was too overprotective, after all.

Yifan took a strand of his fluffy pink hair and twirled it in his slender fingers, “Sehun’s not very comfortable around strangers, Luhan. He’ll warm up to you sooner or later. He … came from a pack that believed in age over rank. Meaning, Omegas had to fight in battle and hunt for food too just like Alphas do. Not that I'm saying that Omegas can' fight or anything, but I don't think that Kyungsoo or Tao could rip someone's head off ... maybe Baek, but not those two.”

Luhan smiled into Yifan’s shoulder at that.

“So, just give him some time, Lu. He’ll warm up to you. And trust me … there isn't one person here that doesn't love you. Sehun loves you too, he just doesn't know it yet.”

Luhan sat up and looked up into Yifan’s eyes and cocked his head.

“Really. I promise.”

Luhan buried himself inside Yifan's warmth again, snuggling up close and feeling the comforting waves come off him.

He really hoped that was the case. 

 

For the rest of the week, Sehun avoided eye-contact with Luhan at all costs; to the point where the only place he would be in the same room with him was at dinner time at the massive dinner table they all shared.

Luhan was, of course, a little sad at Sehun’s indifference. Not only because he liked Sehun (both as a potential mate and as a potential friend), but because Luhan was a naturally social little wolf. And when people didn't like him for some reason, he always tried to fix it, feeling pretty bad if he didn't.

He spent all of his time at the house, but was never by himself. There were strict rules put into place that stressed the phrase “Luhan is not allowed to be alone anywhere but the bathroom and his room”. This was also a rule back in China, but fortunately for Luhan it was a little less strict in Korea. After all, Luhan was allowed outside here.

It wasn't because there was a threat or anything, but Luhan had proven to be a danger to himself back then; especially when he was alone and feeling depressed.

But he didn't care, honestly. The majority of the time he did enjoy whomever he was with, even the Alphas; the type of wolf that he was never really allowed to be exposed to before. Hell, he even felt more comfortable around Chanyeol. He always hoisted Luhan onto his shoulders in the pool and tossed him in. It always brought smiles to everyone's faces; even Luhan's. And Jongin was always gentle and kind with him; he often took him out to pick flowers and berries out in the field behind their property.

He also enjoyed the company of Jongdae, who called himself “The Neighbourhood Troll”. When it was just them home alone, they set up various booby traps in the house.

It just wasn't fun when Baekhyun got squirted with toilet water one day, however; he chased Jongdae around the yard and up into a tree and he was stuck up there for three hours before Yifan finally called Baekhyun off (he was among one of the victims of the squirting toilet).

Junmyeon also spent quite a bit of time with him, providing therapy for him and helping him improve in various areas. It was almost like Luhan spent his time learning things over that he had “forgotten”, like how to tell people that he needed some time alone, how to express his feelings. But most importantly, they practiced trying to get him to speak again.

Luhan hoped that his speech would come back sooner than later.

 

Three weeks into their move, a couple of young Alphas came from their old pack; bringing more clothes and personal items for Luhan and Yixing. And that was when Luhan noticed a change in Sehun he never expected.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. You'll be staying for the night?” Luhan heard Yifan ask the two. They were all lounging comfortably in the living room with tea that Kyungsoo had prepared earlier.

Luhan, who had yet to receive their guests, doubled back to the kitchen when he noticed them, his ears and cheeks red with embarrassment.

It was the twins, Soryong and Daeryong. He knew them very well, in fact. They were both very kind and respected young Alphas in the pack. But that wasn't why he was blushing …

His Mama had named Daeryong a perfect mate for Luhan and often talked about it at dinner time just to see him blush. He was also the Alpha who always winked at him as he passed by with Yixing; and stared back at Luhan with longing eyes.

They both had a crush on each other back then, but were both too afraid to take one step forward.

Luhan could feel his legs trembling. He was so embarrassed … and terrified! What if everyone found out about his old crush? They would make fun of him for sure …

He took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm himself.

“What the heck are you doing?” A voice from behind him said.

Luhan froze in disbelief.

Sehun.

He stood leaning against the counters; a red apple in one hand with a bite taken out of it, dressed in another white muscle shirt and cargo shorts. He leaned back and looked down into the full living room. His silver hair was slicked back, revealing his high forehead.

Luhan gushed.

He returned his attention to Luhan, “You hiding from someone?” He asked him, an eyebrow raised.

The little Omega just shook his head.

Sehun smirked.

“Liar.”

And before he knew it, he was being shoved into the room with all of Sehun's strength. Luhan squealed and attempted to claw his way out of Sehun’s solid chest, but without much success. With all the tugging and dragging, they ended up right into the spacious living room, with everyone's eyes on them.

Luhan immediately withdrew, his whole face now red and so hot, he thought he was going to pass out. Everyone's attention was now on him.

Yifan looked murderous; he noticed what Sehun had done and wasn't very happy about it. Earlier he had noticed Luhan slip back into the kitchen in a panic and figured that he needed some time to amp himself up to greet their guests. So he let him be.

He didn't like Sehun forcing him out.

“Oh my god, Luhan!” Soryong said, getting up to lightly hug him, “How’ve you been doing buddy?”

A little relieved, Luhan gave him a slight smile.

Daeryong, who was much more built than his younger brother, did the same, pulling him into a tight embrace, “It's good to see that you're okay, Lu” he whispered.

Luhan smiled, feeling dizzy and sick at how fast his heart was racing.

He looked over at Sehun and nearly jumped out of his skin.

The Alpha looked absolutely livid; his eyes were glistening ruby red and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. The apple he had been holding was now in pieces all over the floor. Unbeknownst to their pack members, as he had taken to standing behind the couch in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol so that no one could see him.

Luhan stood to the side shivering in submit and fear; for he could see the wolf that attacked him that day in Sehun's eyes. 

 

Luhan went to bed early without dinner, he couldn't swallow down the bile coming up his throat, never mind a chicken pot pie that he helped Baekhyun make earlier that day.

He could hear them all downstairs in the large dining room, swapping hunting stories and laughing together.

Just as he was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep, the door banged open and the lights flew on, scaring Luhan wide awake. He sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and in the back of his mind, feared that it was Minjin.

No, it can't be Minjin. Xingy would sense him from a mile away.

The mattress dipped, and someone was on top of him. And instead of struggling, Luhan laid down limp and pliant beneath them.

Because he already knew it was Sehun. He could recognize his musky smell as soon as he reached the foot of the bed. 

When Luhan could finally open his eyes from the strain of the bright lights, he looked up into Sehun's eyes, which were blank and staring back into his.

“What's with you and that Daeryong fairy?” He asked, a hard tone in his voice.

Luhan shook his head fast as if to say, “Nothing!”

Sehun knelt in close and sniffed Luhan's bare neck, his teeth showing in a snarl, “I bet you're lying. You like him, don't you?”

Luhan shook his head again; so hard he could feel a headache at the sides of his head.

He didn’t look convinced, “He likes you, that's for sure. I overheard him asking Yixing if you were looking into taking a mate soon.”

Luhan didn't know what to say (or mime?) to that accusation. He just lied there, looking up at Sehun with wide eyes. He didn't know how to communicate to Sehun that he wasn’t even interested in Daeryong anymore.

However, Sehun seemed to catch himself then, and withdrew; instead opting to sit on the edge of the bed. He seemed to struggle internally with something for a minute; he swiped his tongue back and forth over his lips a couple of times before he spoke again.

“Look, stop messing with my head, got it?” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Luhan’s chest.

He got up and stood in the doorframe, “From now on, we’re even-Steven, got it?!”

Luhan just nodded. He gave the Omega one last lingering look before turning the light out and slamming the door shut.

Luhan didn’t know whether to be upset, hide under the covers in fear, or to laugh at Sehun’s stupidity …

 

What the fuck does even-Steven mean?


	5. The Day Oh Sehun Woke Up

It was early in the morning, four-thirty to be exact, and Luhan was sitting by the edge of the pool; his feet wading in the warm water. The sound of early morning songbirds, water gurgling from the pool jets, and his gentle breathing were the only things that could be heard in that moment.

He had awoken extra early that morning when a sudden nightmare invaded his sweet dreams of catching fish with his Baba. One that he had quite often: a replay of the attack back in his own country. The image of Jiaolong burning up any pleasant thoughts he may have had the last couple of days.

Sniffling, he wiped away his stray tears and glanced over to the east. There was still no hint of sunrise; just a navy blue sky in the distance.

A twig snapping turned his attention behind him; alarmed at the disruption of the peace.

It was Daeryong. He gave Luhan a gentle smile and a little wave, knowing that he startled the boy.

“Hey Luhan … sleep well?” he asked. He rolled up his plaid pyjama bottoms up to his thighs and took a spot next to him, dipping his long feet into the pool.

Luhan shook his head: no, he did not.

Daeryong sighed, “That’s too bad, another nightmare?”

The Omega nodded.

Daeryong put an arm around his shoulder, “They still happen? That’s too bad. Maybe Yixing can whip up a remedy for a deep sleep, or something …”

Luhan almost shied away from his touch, but stopped himself. Months ago, he would’ve been gushing over having Daeryong’s arm over him. But now, things were a little different. It was almost like he was afraid to be seen like this; like his hand was caught in the cookie jar, or something. Or almost like being unfaithful to someone

…

Sehun.

He knew for sure now that he had imprinted on him for sure. Despite the youngest being so mean and distant, Luhan couldn’t go a day without setting his eyes upon him and hearing his deep voice. He often found that if he tried, he would start to get agitated and depressed; almost like something inside of him was missing something. And the constant, undying need to be touched by Sehun …

He shuddered, feeling hot and excited.

And then uncomfortable, because he had someone else’s arm around him.

He didn’t want Daeryong … he wanted Sehun.

Luhan now knew that for a fact.

 

Midday, it was time for the twin brothers to leave and return to China. Once they were all ready to go and the taxi pulled up, they all began embracing each other. Everyone was present except for Minseok, Tao, and Jongin, as they couldn’t get time off work.

When the two came to Sehun, he did not hug them. He grunted “goodbye” and shook Soryong’s hand. But turned away when Daeryong offered his.

Shrugging, Daeryong turned to Luhan, who had snuck over to stand beside Sehun when he wasn’t looking. Funnily, Sehun didn’t seem to care this time as he usually used to. Before when Luhan was anywhere close in his proximity, he’d glare daggers at him until Luhan would move away again.

He hugged Luhan tightly, “Bye Luhan. It was nice seeing you again. Call me sometime” he said, slipping him a piece of paper.

Flustered, Luhan took it and put it in his pocket. He heard Sehun scoff beside him.

Soryong also hugged him, but not with as much gusto and in a friendlier manner, “This was fun, we’ll come to visit again. We would’ve stayed longer, but my mate misses me” he smiled.

That was nice to hear, that he had finally found a mate.

“Yeah, just make sure that fairy Daeryong stays home” Sehun muttered to himself. Luhan was the only one close enough to hear. He barely stifled a smile.

Once the yellow taxi was speeding away, Baekhyun waved madly at it and yelled, “See ya bitches! Come back and visit!”

 

The rest of the day went slowly for Luhan, but not necessarily in a bad way. Yifan had decided to purchase a massive, custom-made twelve person hot tub (after Baekhyun, Jongdae and Tao begged him for months), so Luhan was fascinated at watching the delivery men install the massive tub in their backyard. Because his old pack was more distant from the outside world, and because he was very sheltered as a child, he wasn’t used to city delights such as delivery men and fast foods like burgers and pizza. When Jongin and Jongdae came home with one for him the other day, he thought he had died and gone to heaven!

Of course, he was also very weary of the men as well, so he made sure to watch them from the window in Yifan’s study on the first floor instead of directly outside with Baekhyun, who coincidentally had time off from his job at the local music store a couple of blocks down. He was continuously barking orders at the men: “No, move it more to the left!” and “No, don’t block that tree!” were among the things he shouted at them.

The said Head Alpha was also in his study; sitting at his large antique mahogany desk, looking over maps and territory boundaries. He looked up every so often and gave a little chuckle at his excited cousin, who had just squealed at the excitement going on outside.

“Cool, huh Lu? That you can get stuff delivered and set up in your home.”

Luhan looked over his shoulder and nodded, smiling brightly at Yifan.

“You know, you can also get furniture ordered and moved into your house, too. And you can also do it … online” he said in a dramatic voice.

Yifan could barely contain a laugh when Luhan’s mouth dropped open and he scrambled around to find his precious notebook.

He scribbled some words onto a blank page quickly and then ran over to Yifan, nearly thrusting the book in his face, “Really?! Online?! And in your house!?”

Yifan smiled, “Yep, it’s true. I had the leather couches delivered about a year ago.”

Luhan stared at his cousin in awe. Internet was a blessing that he was finally able to experience again after a really long time ago. The last time he actually used it was when his Uncle and Aunt (whom he called Shūshu and Gūniáng, and who were Yifan’s parents) were alive and young; Luhan and Yifan had been about nine at the time.

So naturally, he had missed out on a lot of stuff. He particularly enjoyed the newer website Vine, one where he liked to watch funny videos (YouTube had gotten old fast). His favourite videos included a Japanese boy getting his nose stuck in a crawfish’s grip and an African-American man saying “These Nuts!”

“The internet is an interesting tool, isn’t it?” Yifan asked him.

Luhan nodded, a small smile on his lips, before returning to his previous spot on the window sill. He picked up his pink bunny, Xiao, which Tao had given him the night they had met and cuddled her tight into his chest, resuming his watch over the commotion outside.

The large white double doors opened, and in came Chanyeol, who also worked at the music store that Baekhyun did vocal lessons at.

“Hey man, can we talk?” he said to Yifan after waving at Luhan, who waved back.

Yifan stood up and swept the maps out of the way, “Sure, Yeol. Luhan, would you mind going to start dinner while we talk?” he asked his cousin.

A little hurt, but also understanding the need for privacy, Luhan nodded, collected his things and scampered out of the room like the tip of his tail had been burnt.

When he reached the kitchen and set Xiao down on a stool he nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Yifan suddenly screamed, “WHAT?!”

It didn't stop there, Yifan continued to yell in distress, “How the hell is that going to work out, God damnit!”

He had yelled so loud that Baekhyun came in through the back door and passed Luhan, muttering, “What the fuck did Chanyeol do this time around?!”

 

Apparently, Chanyeol was not the source of Yifan's distress this time. The news he brought with him, however, was the issue.

Apparently, there was a situation at their neighbouring pack on the south-eastern border Yifan had secured years ago. They had waved down Chanyeol and angrily claimed that a member of EXO’s pack had gone over on their side of the territory.

And apparently, they demanded that all patrolling members of their pack come so that they could figure out a solution.

The only problem was, everyone in the pack patrolled.

Except Luhan.

They were all sitting in the dining room eating dinner, trying to figure out what the hell to do. Because Luhan probably still couldn't be left home alone. Well, maybe he could, but no one really wanted to take the chance yet. The said Omega was still trying to adjust to life in South Korea. 

Yifan had everyone around at dinner so that they could discuss the issue,

“Okay, so the fact of the matter is, Luhan cannot be left home alone” Yifan said, situated at one end of the table. He watched beside him as Tao neatly and efficiently cut into his piece of steak.

“Definitely not …” Yixing said, squinting at his cousin.

Luhan kept his head low and his eyes on his plate, which only contained half a piece of steak (which Baekhyun insisted on cutting up into tiny pieces for him) and a couple of vegetables. He almost felt embarrassed, he was a grown up, after all. He shouldn't need babysitters …

Yifan studied everyone at the table closely, noting that none of them actually wanted to go to the stupid dispute, except for maybe Sehun, who only had the chance to patrol every so often because of his age. When they patrolled, it was usually an Alpha paired up with an Omega. Yifan didn't think that Sehun could properly protect himself and an Omega on his own yet; there was still too much he had to learn about patrolling before he could do it properly …

So then the solution suddenly came to Yifan.

“Sehun,” he said. The young Mankae snapped his head over at the order, looking excited, “You will be staying here with Luhan and that's final.”

There was silence … and then utter chaos. Baekhyun and Yixing were the most outspoken; they definitely did not agree on Sehun keeping an eye on Luhan, and neither did Sehun, apparently.

“What?!” He roared, standing up and almost knocking his chair over, “No! I don't want to babysit, God damnit! I want to come! He can stay here by himself, he'll be fine!”

Yifan raised his eyebrows, and Luhan noted that he could see him getting angrier and angrier every second, “You dare question your Alpha, Sehun? You are too young. And there's no way it was you who did it, you haven't patrolled in a month.” He turned to glare at the others who opposed, too, “There's not much we can do. Sehun, although he's young, is more than capable of watching over Luhan.”

Grumbling, Sehun sat down again. Across from him, Yixing whispered, “You mess him up and I'll kill you …”

Sehun whispered back, “Whatever, squinty.”

 

So that's how Luhan found himself sitting across from Sehun in their large cozy living room. All by himself. Without Tao, or Kyungsoo, or Minseok, or Junmyeon. Or anyone else.

Just Sehun.

However, at that point, it didn't seem too cozy in there to Luhan; as Sehun was once again avoiding him like the plague. The Alpha had decided to roll down their large overhead projector that they often used as a TV and stole a couple of video games off Chanyeol after the goof told him not to. He lounged on the couch with a bag of chips on his stomach, a game controller in his hands, and a large pair of designer sunglasses he stole off Tao perched on his nose (which were Gucci, of course) so that Luhan couldn't see his eyes. Probably on purpose to make him feel uncomfortable.

Luhan almost wanted to cry; the air was so thick with tension. He was curled in a thick blanket, clutching Xiao in his chest as he watched Sehun play a car game; flinching every time Sehun yelled at the screen.

It had only been forty-five minutes since the pack had departed, and that scared Luhan, knowing that he had to spend a whole day and a whole night all alone with Sehun. Hopefully they weren't going somewhere too far away …

Suddenly worried, Luhan opened his book and wrote, “Sehunnie, how long do you think they're gonna be?” with a sad face on the bottom corner of the page, and waved at Sehun, trying to get his attention.

Sehun may have noticed him, and if he did, he definitely chose to ignore him.

Taking a deep breath (because he was super nervous), Luhan untangled himself from the blankets and with wobbly feet, crossed the room to where Sehun was laughing at something on the screen.

Luhan stood there for a minute, hoping that Sehun would see him. When that didn't work, Luhan lightly tapped him on the ankle with his note-free hand.

Sehun paused it and glared, his voice venomous, “What? What the hell do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?!”

Luhan flinched, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

The Alpha rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay. Go play house or something in the kitchen, you're so fucking annoying. Go on!” He yelled, shooing Luhan with a flap of his hand.

Luhan kept his eyes on the floor as he went, pace quick like he was afraid Sehun would attack him from the back. He felt so hurt; and shameful. If only he could just talk, he wouldn't even have this problem.

I'm … fucking … annoying?

When he reached the kitchen, he nearly fell on the floor, he was breathing so heavily with anxiety and sadness. He couldn't calm his breathing down fast enough; the lights were spinning. It was too bright and open in the kitchen and he felt too vulnerable in the open space.

All he wanted in that moment was to see Yixing. And Yifan. And Tao and Junmyeon. Everyone.

Luhan noticed a knife in the wooden block and was oh so tempted to grab it at that moment. So tempted …

No! That makes Xingy and Mama sad!, he remembered, pulling the roots of his hair in distress.

Just like Junmyeon had told him to do when he felt bad, he opened up his leather book and wrote. Anything he could think of at that moment and translate from Pinyin into Hangul, he quickly wrote on the page.

And it wasn't much, but eventually he did feel a like he had lifted something off his chest, but still couldn't calm down enough.

So leaving his book behind, Luhan opened a cupboard door, emptied all the pots and pans out with one loud clang, and crawled inside; shutting the door securely behind him, feeling a small, immediate calmness from the dark, enclosed space.

 

“Aw, shit!” Sehun yelled, crashing his red Ferrari into the wall of the race track. He looked up at the clock and cursed again, realizing that he lost track of time. He paused the game and looked around, realizing that it had been two hours since he last saw Luhan.

“Where the hell did he wander off to?” He muttered, padding into the kitchen. He stopped halfway there when he stepped on a crumpled piece of paper in the hallway. He picked it up and read aloud, “Sehunnie, how, long do you think they're gonna be?” and noting a sad face at the bottom of the page.

That made him feel slightly bad. But shook it off. He was just going to bug the hell out of him after that … Guaranteed!

He continued his journey to the kitchen, but stopped dead in the archway when he noticed the huge mess Luhan had made on the floor. If Kyungsoo saw his good pans on the floor, they would be roasted alive.

He scoffed, angry at the Omega, but tilted his head when he noticed Luhan's wimpy little diary laying abandoned on the floor, open on a page with lots of messy scrawl on it.

“How did he forget his diary? He carries it with him everywhere” he muttered to himself, picking it up. As he deciphered the page, as it was full of grammar mistakes, the visible colour from his face drained:

 

Why doesn't Sehunnie like me? I don't understand. What did I do wrong?  
It makes me feel so sad. I really like him, he's so handsome.  
I almost used the knife again, but Yifannie and Xingy and everyone else don't like it when I do that, so I didn't.  
I cry every night trying to figure out what I did to make Sehun hate me.  
Sometimes I wish I was dead so that I don't have to see Jiaolong in my nightmares anymore.

 

Sehun threw the book down and cursed, immediately panicking.

“LUHAN! Where are you?!”Sehun screamed. He was so afraid that he had hurt himself, or worse. Why didn't anyone tell him—

Wait. They did.

Everyone warned him. “Luhan is sick, be nice to him, Sehun” and “Luhan really can't speak, Sehun. Don't make things harder for him” were only some of the many warnings his Hyungs gave him in the last month. And he should've known that Luhan had attempted suicide before; all of the signs were there.

Sehun just didn't want to believe it before.

Swallowing down the guilt, Sehun circled the first floor three times, cursing the whole time. Looking everywhere, in closets, under Yifan's desk … Hell, he even checked the bathroom. But still no sign of him.

He screamed in rage and frustration. Where the hell is he?!

And then it hit him: the pots and pans on the floor.

Slipping on the wood flooring a couple times, he ran to the kitchen, kicked some of the pots out of the way, and wrenched open the bottom cupboard door.

And found Luhan.

But he was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and with a jolt, Sehun noticed that he had chewed his fingernails so badly that they were bleeding all over his white sweater.

When Sehun tried to reach for him, he whimpered and tried to crawl further into the cupboard, his breathing erratic in his state of panic.

“Luhan, it's okay. Come here” Sehun said gently, coaxing him with his hands. He inwardly cursed, feeling horrible about what he had done. It was bad enough that Luhan felt vulnerable without his brother here. Yelling at him was the icing on the cake, apparently.

The Omega ignored him, rocking back and forth in his state.

Sehun sat cross-legged on the floor and held his arms out, “Luhan, I'm really sorry. I know I hurt your feelings, and I promise that from now on I'll try not to anymore, okay? So come out.”

That seemed to grab Luhan's attention. He looked up into Sehun's eyes with his head cocked cutely as if to ask “really?”

“I promise, okay? I'm sorry” he assured the Omega once again.

Slowly but surely, Luhan made his way out, sniffling. His motions were a little jerky, since he still didn't know if Sehun was being genuine or not, but made it out safely regardless.

He climbed over Sehun and sat cross-legged on the floor, looking over at the window and whimpering softly.

Sehun sighed, relieved. “Thank you. Let me see your fingers, did you hurt yourself anywhere else?” he asked Luhan.

Thankfully, however, besides the fingernails and a couple of scrapes on his knees, Luhan was unscathed. Sehun checked everywhere; he even lifted up his sweater and revealed his pale tummy, ignoring the warmth in his loins as he did so.

When he got to Luhan's legs, there were many alarming scars that covered his legs, some that were newer and a light shade of pink, while others an old shade of white and well healed over.

“What happened to your legs, Luhan-Hyung? Who did this?” He asked him kindly. When Luhan just sat there and made no movements, Sehun put two and two together and slid him his pen and diary, first flipping to a fresh page for him.

Luhan stared at the page for a moment, and then finally decided to write with shaking hands. He pushed it towards Sehun so that he could see what he wrote:

"The mean boys in my pack."

Sehun’s stomach dropped, “What does that mean?”

Luhan just drew a question mark back.

Sehun cleared his throat, then clarified himself, “I mean, who were they?”

He watched Luhan flip to a new page and write, “A lot of them, I don't know their names. Sometimes different ones, most of the time the same ones.”

“So, a lot of the Alphas and Betas did this stuff to you?” He said, limiting his vocabulary so Luhan could properly understand.

“Yeah” Luhan wrote.

Sehun’s heart sunk, feeling bad for asking. Luhan didn't seem to want to think about it much longer; he looked as though he was slowly withdrawing himself from reality. His eyes were glazing over as he continued his gaze out the window.

Sehun suddenly had an idea, “Luhan, do you want ice cream before we go to bed?”

Luhan immediately snapped his head up, not necessarily looking excited or happy, but very interested. He stood up and nodded.

“Okay, go sit down at the island and I'll get us some”

As Sehun dug the giant tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, he could hear the pitter-patter of Luhan’s bare feet settle himself at the counter.

I've been a total asshole, Yifan-Hyung was right, he really is like an innocent child, Sehun thought to himself.

Maybe it was his rocky past, but Sehun found himself untrusting of people. Anyone, for that matter, even gentle Omegas. They were always known for being lithe and mostly harmless, but could still plot … or at least, that's what he learned from his previous pack.

So he never, ever trusted Luhan. Sometimes he truly believed that the Omega was just using everyone's kindness; lying to make sure that he didn't have to do any work like everyone else did. There were also times where he himself thought that all these thoughts were ridiculous, but they always seemed to come back to him when he would see Luhan walking around with that stupid pink bunny Tao had given him with a small smile on his lips …

As he sat there and watched Luhan carefully eat with his head down and his face red, he couldn't help but believe all that he thought before was absolute bullshit. Maybe.

Maybe … he could give Luhan a chance first.

Or maybe there were deeper feelings of lust hidden behind all of his denial. After all, there were times where he caught himself staring at Luhan's cute little butt … and long, slender legs …

His tiny pink nipples when he got out of the pool, dripping in water …

He choked on his chocolate ice cream and Luhan jumped up; sending him a terrified look if surprise. Embarrassed, he composed himself, wiped the ice cream he dribbled on his cheek with his hand, and sat back down again.

The both looked away, Sehun hiding a smirk and Luhan praying to the gods he didn't look too stupid to Sehun. 

 

After Sehun made Luhan clean his teeth, Sehun pulled the covers up and Luhan hopped into his bed, wearing an old shirt and a pair of loose boxers on his bony hips (he usually slept naked, but he wasn't doing that when Sehun was here).

When Sehun tucked him in tightly and said a small “Goodnight”, Luhan immediately jumped up and grabbed his hand.

Sehun slowly looked back and swallowed nervously, “Um, yeah?”

Luhan pointed to him and then patted the space beside him. Sehun could see how nervous he was after he suggested it, almost like he had regretted doing it once he saw Sehun’s confusion on his face. Sehun could feel his small hand trembling on his wrist.

“Y-you … want me to sleep with you?” Sehun clarified.

Luhan nodded slowly, his face turning red.

“You're … sure?”

He nodded again.

“Really? Me?”

Luhan just hit him on the forearm.

Sehun's heart begun to pound, “Er, okay then. Just—just let me get my pyjamas on, kay?”

Luhan reluctantly nodded and watched Sehun run out the door and in the room right of his. .

He waited patiently, occasionally jumping out of his skin when Sehun cursed loudly or slammed dresser drawers, but was finally relieved when Sehun came back like he promised.

But got embarrassed once again when he noticed Sehun was wearing no shirt, just a pair of plaid flannel pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips. His ears became hot when he noticed a dark trail of hair leading from the bottom of his belly button to beneath the elastic band of his pants. 

“Are you … feeling okay?” Sehun asked him nervously, “Should I just sleep in my own bed?”

Luhan shook his head, once again patting the spot beside him.

Sehun turned off the lights and felt his way to the side of the bed Luhan currently wasn't laying in. When he settled in on his side, he didn't find it so bad. The bed was very comfortable, way more than his, and the body heat coming off of Luhan was very nice and pleasantly warm. Just perfect.

Sehun yawned, “G’night Luhan-Hyung” and closed his eyes.

Just before he fell asleep, one of the most succulent smells wafted itself into his nose, one reminding him of sweetness and peaches.

One that made his mouth water.

 

And stir a fire in his loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> Sup bitties?! I'm here!  
> BOO!!
> 
> And sorry, there was some confusion with the whole "Even-Steven" thing in the last chapter; especially with those who aren't from North America. Plus ... I spelled it incorrectly ... (but fixed it) ... so here's the official definition:
> 
> used in reference to fair and equal competition or distribution of resources.  
> "the race was an even-steven affair"
> 
> Thanks Guys!  
> You make my day!  
> XOXO,  
> Morgan


	6. What The Fuck Is Happening?

Luhan awoke at first thinking with a jolt that he had woken up too early. But then opened his eyes and realized that it was light outside and that—

Sehun is lying next to me with his arm around me!

Luhan lied as still as he could, trying not to wake him and smiling like a madman. But it was hard, the little Omega didn't know whether to feel super happy that Sehun was finally being nice to him, scared and worried that Sehun may push him away again or …

Embarrassed because there was something hard pressing into his thigh.

And he certainly knew what it was.

Fortunately for Luhan, he was saved by the bell … literally.

A cell phone that Sehun had put on the night stand on his side last night began to ring; blaring the kiyomi song into the quiet room.

Sehun groaned, clearly confused and disoriented, “Fuck, it's too early, Jongin-Hyung.” When he realized it was only the phone, he withdrew from Luhan, rolled over and slid a finger over the touch screen.

“Hello?” He answered (muttering because he was exhausted). His face turned sour after a few heartbeats, “No … yeah … Do you want me to put it on speaker so he can hear you?”

Luhan perked up excitedly and sat up. He could feel his hair sticking up in odd places as he nodded at Sehun.

“Oh, even if you don't, he wants it, so I'm putting it on.”

Sehun withdrew the phone from his ear and tapped the screen.

“—Gege wants to know. Oh? Am I on speaker now?” Luhan heard Tao say.

Luhan bounced up and down with a small grin on his face.

Sehun actually smiled at him, “Yep, and Luhan's looking excited to hear your voice. He says hi.”

Tao sounded suspicious on the other end, “… Either he's not actually there, or you've scarred him so badly that he's in a coma … you liar.”

“Hyung, give me a break! You know what, I told him I was sorry, so there!” Sehun proclaimed, looking at Luhan and making a face. Luhan smiled back, feeling a nice warmth in his tummy. 

“My ass” Tao scoffed.

Sehun took the playful tone out of his voice, “I'm dead serious, Hyung. I was stupid, I realize that now. I'm trying my best to patch things up slowly with him.”

Silence.

“Is this Oh Sehun I'm talking to?” Tao asked, his tone a teasing one.

“Shut up. Where's Yifan-Hyung? Luhan wants to know when you're all going to get back.”

A deeper voice replied, “Right here. You’re not the only one who can put a phone on speaker.”

Luhan bounced up and down, clapping his hands in happiness.

“Oh, is that Luhan I hear?” Yifan asked, a small smile in his voice.

“Of course it is, he says hi. And we'd both love to know when you're getting back so that we don't have to stress about you guys.”

“Yeah … that’s kind of why I'm calling” Yifan said cautiously.

Their leader took a deep breath on the other side of the line, “Things aren't going so well on this end. It may be a couple of days before we can come back.”

Luhan's smile immediately fell from his lips at the bad news. He looked down, blinking fast and trying hard not to cry; this was going to be the longest he had ever been away from family. And it kind of scared him.

Of course, he wasn't as nervous to be around Sehun now like he used to be, as the young Alpha seemed to genuinely hold his promise of never deliberately trying to hurt his feelings, so that made things a little better, at least.

“Oh” Sehun said, also disappointed, “Well, keep us updated?” He said hopefully.

Yifan chuckled, “Of course. You two are important, after all.” There was no light tone in his voice when he said this, and it warmed Luhan's heart.

“Alright, take care Hyung. Say hello to everyone.”

“Bye Sehun. And, bye Luhan” he said before hanging up.

The duo sat there for a moment in silence.

Sehun sighed, “Well, that's kind of a bummer.”

Luhan watched him get up and stretch his arms above his head, bones cracking when he flexed his muscles. The large tribal tattoo on his arm moved and stretched along with his skin like a snake.

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs, I'll do the same and we can figure out something for breakfast.”

Luhan watched him stride out of the room, cheeks flushed at the sight of the Alpha’s semi-hard member bouncing against his flannel bottoms. 

 

Luhan and Sehun were outside in the back yard finishing breakfast an hour later when a delivery man came with a parcel for Sehun. He grinned in excitement as he signed some paperwork for the man. Luhan, scared of the stranger, hid cautiously behind Sehun and clung onto the back of his shirt.

He attempted to make conversation with the scared boy, but stopped and “admired the pool” when Sehun sent him a terrifying glance.

When the man left, Sehun guided them back to the table, “Thank god for express shipping” he muttered.

Luhan cocked his head in questioning at him.

“This is actually for you, Luhan. Want to open it?”

He practically ripped it out of Sehun's hands and tore open the brown cardboard box as fast as he could. When he had trouble, instead of asking Sehun for help, Luhan grew his long white claws and sliced through whatever was in the way.

“Boy, someone's excited” Sehun muttered, a small laugh in his voice.

When Luhan tore it open, he found another white box inside that one. Sehun took it gently from his hands and explained, “We have to be careful opening this one, what's inside is pretty fragile.”

Luhan nodded in understanding, watching carefully as Sehun opened one side of the box, then gave it back to him so that the Omega could finish the job.

Luhan pulled out the plastic and withdrew a heavy, black device. He looked at it, and recognized what it was immediately.

“Ta-da, a cell phone” Sehun said in a happy voice. “After you fell asleep last night, I texted Yifan-Hyung and he thought it was a great idea. It's a lot faster than writing down in your book; plus you can talk to Yixing-Hyung, too—”

Sehun stopped.

Luhan had jumped up and threw his skinny little arms around him and buried his face in his neck, sniffling.

“Er … are you sad?” He asked Luhan.

He felt the small Omega shake his head.

“Happy?”

He nodded into his neck and then withdrew with a smile on his face. He had Sehun’s eyes on him the whole time as he returned to the table and wrote in his book.

“Thank you very much Sehun!” Is what it read. He showed it to the Alpha with a smile on his face.

Sehun gave a slight smile back, “You're welcome … I figured you would put it to good use.” He turned away from Luhan, his face bright red from embarrassment.

They sat together for a while, setting up the phone (a green iPhone C) and munching on the bacon and toast Sehun had made them (“I'm not good at cooking, but I'll try” he had said earlier that morning).

Sehun was able to put both Korean and Chinese keyboards on for Luhan and showed him how to switch between the two when he wanted.

“And here, this is a Korean-Chinese dictionary app that I found. If you don't know a word, or if someone texts you one you don't understand, you can use this too look it up.”

Oh, how excited Luhan was! This meant that he could talk to anyone in the pack now even if they were far away! He was so excited to start using it.

“Now, just be careful you don't drop it, I still have to get you a case. And only my number and Yifan’s is on it for now, I'll have to program the others’ tonight. Here you go” Sehun said, handing him the phone. Luhan took it and gently cradled it in his arms like it was extra fragile.

Sehun laughed lightly through his nose, “Well, you don't have to be that careful Luhan. Just don't drop it or anything.”

Luhan immediately unlocked his phone (Yixing’s birthday was the password; Sehun turned away when Luhan set it up) and texted Sehun back, “Oh, okay then!”

Throughout the whole morning and afternoon, they texted each other back and forth, just getting to know each other more. Luhan learned that Sehun’s favourite colours were black and tan, he has an older brother whose whereabouts are currently unknown, his favourite thing to drink was coco bubble tea, and his tribal tattoo is a mixture of lines and his pack’s old sigil (a wolf howling at the moon that was hidden on the underside of his arm, so Luhan had yet to see it. Sehun showed him right after they finished texting).

Luhan also told Sehun a lot about himself and about the attack that night. He even showed Sehun his tongue, which now had a white line running across it. When Sehun asked that if that was the reason why he didn't talk, Luhan told him that it wasn't, and that Junmyeon had diagnosed him with Mutism, when a person loses the ability to speak due to severe psychological trauma.

“Yixing said it’s all in my head” he texted Sehun, “I'm still trying to talk again every day.”

Favorite manga, favourite Hollywood stars, brother issues, wolf issues, pretty much everything they could think of, they talked about.

And at the end of the day after more successful bonding (they concluded that they both had a secret obsession for cheesy romance k-dramas), Sehun once again slept in the same bed with Luhan in the Omega’s room, making sure that at least their backs touched as they slipped into peaceful dreams. 

 

Sehun jolted awake, immediately sitting up.

Something was wrong.

Luhan was thrashing beside him, wailing and crying much like he had the day that he had attacked him. His whole body was covered in a layer of sweat; his eyes bulged open and bloodshot.

Sehun grabbed him by his arms, “Hey! Luhan! Calm down!”

Luhan cried out, so Sehun stopped for a moment and withdrew like he had burnt him; realizing that his grip may have been too hard on his wrists.

So instead, he tried to coax him out of his state. He held him gently by the face and rubbed his thumbs over his cheekbones, wiping his tears away, “Luhan? It's okay … snap out of it!” He said desperately.

He inwardly cursed, “Luhan-Hyung, can you hear me?!” He yelled.

But it didn't work. Luhan couldn't hear him.

Panicking now, he got out of bed and turned the lights on. The clock read just after six, so the sky was a light purple through the window. Not knowing what else to do in this situation, he called Yifan, who was wide awake when he answered.

“Sehun? I would've thought you'd been sleeping in, having all this time off school after all. What's—”

“Hyung! I need help” he panted into the receiver, “Luhan’s having an attack and I don't know what to do …”

The light tone Yifan had before now turned hard and serious, “What?! What was he doing that triggered it?”

Sehun put a hand on his squirming chest to try and calm him, “Nothing, we were sleeping, Hyung. I thinking maybe he's having a nightmare, or something.”

He could hear Yifan call for Yixing in the background, “Are you comfortable with giving him a needle?”

Sehun looked down at Luhan and took a deep breath, “Will it relieve his pain faster?”

There was a pause on the other end.

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation on Sehun’s end, “Then yeah, I'll do it.”

“Okay. Get the white box out from underneath his bed. Quickly … you remember Yixing’s instructions on how to give him a needle, right?”

“Yes, Hyung”

“Good. Give him one dose so it doesn't actually knock him out, alright? And don't hang up. Put me on speaker phone just in case something happens and you need me to guide you.”

“Okay, I'll be back then …”

Sehun bent over, found the white plastic box right where Yifan said it would be, and put it on the night stand. Taking a deep breath and getting rid of the negative demons in the back of his head, he pulled out a cotton swab, dampened it with swabbing alcohol, and rubbed the crook of Luhan's left arm, which was closest to him.

Having previously being taught by Yixing to administer the morphine, and since they were already pre-filled with the clear liquid, he uncapped one, held the squirming boy with all of his strength (mentally noting to apologize later for all the bruising) and gently jammed the needle into his arm. Slowly, he pushed the plunger down.

It seemed to take a couple of seconds of Luhan crying, but eventually he seemed to settle down. As the clock ticked, his breathing slowed and his large brown eyes became wider and glazed over.

Sehun let go and sighed, “Hyung, I think we're good here” he said in the direction of the receiver.

“What does he look like?” Yifan asked him.

“Well, he just looks really loopy and confused. Is he supposed to be going in heat soon or something?” Sehun asked, noting that the sweet smell from the other day had returned. He cleared his throat, noting a rise in his body temperature.

Yifan sneezed on the other end, “No … He went into heat two and a half months ago when he was still living in China with his parents. Why do you ask?”

Sehun looked at Luhan and then quickly looked away from him, as the Omega had begun to drool, and feeling a strange feeling of heat pool around his crotch, “Nothing, Hyung. I just wanted to make sure just in case.”

“Ah, okay. Call me if anything else goes wrong?”

“In a heartbeat. See you, Hyung.”

“Bye kid.”

Sehun hung up and looked at Luhan, whose eyes were drooping closed once again. Sehun yawned, he was feeling exhausted himself. They had been up late the night before putting a puzzle together on the floor.

He tucked Luhan back into bed, put all of the things he used away back underneath the bed and turned off the light. He felt his way back to bed and flopped down on his back just as the sky was turning a light pinkish tint.

There was no way Luhan was going into heat, it was impossible. Omegas only went into heat three times a year, so that meant his next heat was to be expected in another month and a half, give or take a couple of days. Sehun rolled over and faced Luhan, who was now breathing lightly through his nose.

Asleep, thank god.

Sehun took a piece of his growing pink hair and tucked it behind his ear, laughing lightly when he nuzzled into his touch.

Luhan suddenly whined and threw his arms roughly over Sehun's shoulders. He jumped in surprise, flinching when Luhan accidentally hit him too hard around the neck.

The young Alpha couldn't help the small smile that escaped his lips. He put his arms around Luhan's bony frame and inhaled his pure, innocent scent.

He sighed, figuring that it was okay for one night.

 

Hot.

That was the first thing that came to Luhan's mind.

Thirsty.

That was the second, as he opened his mouth and licked his cracked lips. He was content for a moment, and then the weirdest sensation came over him …

He quickly untangled himself from Sehun, fell out of bed onto the floor, then ran as quickly as he could to the bathroom, whimpering.

No, no, no, no, no!

He shut the door quickly and locked it, feeling a thick gel-like substance dribbling down his thighs. He whimpered, feeling that his small cock was rock hard and pressed against his stomach beneath his boxers.

He was in heat.

But how?! It was impossible!

He had to tell Yixing … he needed another Omega to help him. He patted his pockets to text him—

But immediately realized that he didn't have pockets. And that he had left his phone on the nightstand.

He internally cursed and grabbed his hair, falling to the floor. He had been so scared that he'd wake Sehun that he forgot it on the way out. The Omega began to cry in frustration and embarrassment; Sehun wouldn't think too highly of him if he caught him like this …

With his pants off, right hand on his cock and left plunged inside him; jerking himself off with his self-lubricant dripping all over the carpet by the sink.

He whined, feeling pleasured as he gathered up some of the thick, clear liquid oozing out of him and coated his taint with it to make the slide easier.

He put his fist in his mouth to quiet himself as he worked his hands quickly, just trying to get the job done fast enough so he wouldn't be heard.

But it was too late.

The smell of his Alpha wafted itself into his nostrils and before he knew it, Sehun was at the door; pounding at it to get it open.

“Luhan” he groaned on the other side, “L-let me in …” The smell of Sehun's arousal was thick in the air. So musky and sweet, Luhan began to twitch.

And that's all it took. He came with a quiet moan, shuddering as he splattered come all over the carpet and blinking tears out of his eyes. In his first heat, he had never felt this kind of pleasure. He had never orgasmed like this before; it seemed endless. Rope after rope of sticky white come.

Luhan took a deep breath when it seemed to stop and his cock fell limp. But jumped and retreated into the bathtub whining when Sehun slammed against the door, growling in a possessive manner.

“Oh god, Luhan. You smell too good.” He said, rattling the door knob.

Luhan blushed, feeling himself harden up again.

“Please baby, let me in. I need to fuck you … mate you … my mate … Luhan, my mate.”

Luhan's heart nearly stopped.

What?

On the other side, Luhan could hear Sehun slide down and sit on the ground. His composure seemed to slip as well, “All along, you've been my mate, you imprinted on me, didn't you?”

The Omega didn’t know what to say … not that he could say anything, anyways.

He took a deep breath, then continued, “I did too … I imprinted, but I just didn't see it. But you did, didn't you? That's why you were always there. Close to me.”

Luhan crawled out of the bathtub and sat on the other side of the door, listening to the comforting sound of Sehun's heavy breathing.

“I see it now, Luhan. I can't be without you anymore.” He said, his deep voice wavering. “And I hurt you, so bad. I know that now.”

Luhan could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice; smell his sadness and fear of rejection when his voice cracked, “I'm so sorry Luhan.”

He couldn't bear to hear his younger mate in distress any longer. When Luhan opened the door, Sehun was sitting cross-legged with his hands covering his face; his shoulders trembling and the depressing smell of salty tears multiplied.

Luhan crawled towards him, neglecting to put his bottoms back on, and pushed Sehun gently to sit up straight. When the Alpha obliged, he crawled onto his lap and took his large hands off his face so that his wet, shiny dark eyes were looking back into his.

Sehun closed his eyes as Luhan took his bony thumbs and swiped them across his cheekbones slowly, trying to get rid of the tears on his mates’ eyes.

Slowly, Luhan inched his face closer, until his mate opened his eyes and was focusing on his lips and mouthed one simple message to him.

“我爱你”

It didn’t take a lot of Chinese skills to understand what he was trying to say.

And he must have understood, because that’s all it took for the Alpha to lose his control.

Sehun nearly knocked Luhan’s head on the wall with the force of his kiss, swallowing any more words that Luhan may have had for him. But Luhan didn't care, he kissed him right back, moaning when he rolled his hips against Sehun’s massive, hard cock that was straining through his pyjama bottoms. 

He lifted himself up so that Sehun could take the annoying garment off himself, and in return took off his t-shirt, exposing his swollen pink nubs.

When the fabric was out of the way, Sehun ran his hands over Luhan's pale chest, his pupils blown in arousal. The Omega shuddered and whined when his rough fingertips ran over his nipples.

“They're just as beautiful as I thought they would be” Sehun whispered, looking up at them. He gave Luhan a small glance and then slowly latched his mouth on one, first nibbling on it gently with his teeth and then taking it in his mouth whole to suck on like a newborn cub.

Luhan moaned, cradling Sehun's head and clutching his silver hair; his thighs shaking with the effort to keep himself sitting up high enough. The pleasure was unbelievable, he had to take deep breaths to make sure he didn't pass out from hyperventilating. Sehun noticed his difficulty, so stopped and guided him back down on his lap, wrapping his thin legs around his waist. They could feel the self-lubricant dripping on their legs and the floor below them.

He held tightly onto Luhan's thick globes and brought him closer so that their bare erections were pressing tightly against each other and in between their stomachs. Feeling instant pleasure at the warm heat below, Luhan began to rut against his Alpha, whining at the euphoria steadily building.

Sehun growled, pulling him closer, despite the omega being pressed right up against him. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, releasing a deep mantra of “unf, unf, unf” each time they rubbed their erections together.

Luhan held on so tight to his back, he swore he could feel Sehun's warm blood coming out of his nails as the pleasure intensified.

They were close, there was no verbal communication needed for them to know that. Luhan could smell Sehun's knot forming below; a smell that drove him wild with lust and pleasure and forced him to move faster and harder.

“Coming—c-coming! Ah!” Sehun groaned, voice no higher than a whisper. He wrapped his hands around his aggravated knot at the base of his cock and pumped it.

The sight of that, and the smell of Sehun's dominance forced Luhan's end. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck and came all over his bare, muscled chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he almost passed out at the force of his orgasm.

When he recovered, he looked down to see Sehun gripping his knot tightly as it twitched. Finally, it seemed to explode on them, spraying rope after rope of thick, hot cum all over his hands and their stomachs. And it didn't seem to end, even after Luhan loosened his death-grip on Sehun's shoulders. Every couple of seconds another wave would come, with his stomach convulsing and his cock twitching and spewing out more semen.

When he finally finished with a sigh, Luhan whined and withdrew from Sehun, tears forming in his eyes. Although he was sexually sated, the Omega inside him was absolutely distraught. It was in need of breeding and knotting in order to feel properly at ease. He also felt confused and scared. What if Sehun was only acting on Luhan's irresistible smell? What if he was lying just to have his way with him?

Feeling embarrassed because of the confusion in his head and sad because of the doubt in his mind, he crawled away and huddled in the bathroom, shielding himself from Sehun. He swiped some of the cum off his stomach and held it close to his nose to smell, feeling comforted this way.

Behind him, Sehun sounded confused, “Luhan? Are you okay?”

Luhan whined back.

“Why are you all the way over there? Come back …”

He must've put two and two together, because the next moment Luhan was being scooped up into his warm arms and carried down the hall. Luhan expected to be returned to his room, but Sehun walked right past it and turned into his.

He gently placed Luhan on his bed and laid down beside him, burying his face into Luhan's lap. Luhan turned beet red; as he was naked and Sehun was breathing on his now half-hard cock.

“You're my mate now, Luhan.” He whispered, rubbing circles on his lower back, “I know you're having a hard time trusting me because of how we met. But I'm genuinely serious about you now.”

He sat up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Luhan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling a little more assured.

But before Luhan could pull away to sense what was coming, Sehun grew large, ferocious fangs and sunk into the side of his neck. Blood quickly dribbled out of the wound and down his chest alarmingly fast.

Luhan screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> The chapter has that name because I was literally like, "Wow, this story is a mess. What the fuck is going on?" So ... sorry if it seems really compacted and shitty. Coz that's what I think it is ...  
> Anyways, once again, thanks for the massive support!   
> Give KUDOS and comment! (ONLY if you want to tho :D)
> 
> xoxo,  
> Morgan! 
> 
> (OH! and the Chinese in the story means 'I love you')  
> 我会说中文！我学习中文的大学。  
> 我爱你很多！  
> 磨根


	7. There's No Light At The End Of This Tunnel

Three vehicles, one after the other, pulled up the long twisting driveway and stopped by the garage at the side of the house. A freshly dyed blonde Tao got out of the passenger side of the first vehicle, a yellow Ferrari, and gracefully shut the door.

He looked up into the sky and stretched his arms out and dramatically sighed, “Ah! It's so darn good to be home again!”

Yifan shut the motor off and hopped out with a smile on his face, doting on his younger mate. When he got to his side, he gently pressed a kiss to his temple, “You and me both, baby.”

The Omega glanced around first, noticing that none of his pack-mates were out of the other vehicles yet. When he was satisfied that there weren't any eavesdroppers, he whispered, “Are we going to try again tonight Gege?” A deep blush spread on his cheeks.

“Of course” Yifan whispered, softly licking Tao’s earlobe, “You know I can't wait for you to swell with my pups.”

The two were interrupted by their wolf senses. Yifan stood stock still, then growled.

“What the fuck is that smell?”

Behind them, Yixing, Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol jumped out of Butch, the family Jeep.

Baekhyun crinkled his nose, “Ugh. Smells like—”

“—a bitch in heat!” Chanyeol sarcastically offered with a stupid smile. He immediately received a hard smack on the back of the head by none other than his mate.

“Don't make fun of bitches in heat. It's no joke. You would know.”

“Ugh, yeah. My sister’s a fricken’ horn monster when she's in heat. Moody, sensitive—”

“—I was talking about me, you asshat! Remember? Your mate?! You do have one of those—”

“—will you two shut up!” Yifan hissed.

They all stood in silence for a minute, sniffing the air. One very familiar smell wafted into their noses, and then another dominant Alpha scent.

Then Yixing started to panic, “Oh my god, that's Lu-Ge. He's in heat!” He dropped all the bags he was holding and frantically ran to the front door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

He spun around, “Hurry up! Open the door!”

Yifan sighed, “Why is it an issue that he's in heat? I mean, I know it's weird, since it's really off-season, but—”

The young healer looked offended. Like the time Yifan told him that he had never been to Baekhyun’s grandmother’s house before.

“Sehun!” Yixing interrupted, flailing his arms around, “That little bastard’s probably raping the shit out of him right now. I can smell both of them!”

Yifan’s face turned angry. “I know you don't really like Sehun because of what he did, but he would never rape a defenceless Omega in heat. That's a harsh thing to say about him.” He rummaged in his pant pockets and retrieved the house key, roughly shoving Yixing aside. He put the key in, but stopped.

“Everyone stays out here until I say so” his eyes glowed red in a command, “I don't want any Alphas being affected by an unmated Omega’s scent.”

Yixing didn't move.

Yifan narrowed his eyes, “That means you too, Yixing. I'm not breaking up another pissing match between you and Sehun. Stay here.”

“But—!”

Yifan glared down at him, “You dare disobey your Head Alpha, and in addition, one whose blood runs through your veins?” He hissed.

Yixing immediately lowered his eyes and took a few steps back, gnawing on his bottom lip, “No, Alpha”

Yifan then felt bad for his outburst.

“Look Yixing, I know you're worried, but I left them together for a reason you know.” He proclaimed, feeling a sense of pride towards one of his two most promising Alphas and his sweet, innocent cousin, “Sehun and Luhan are meant to be together, Luhan admitted to me that he imprinted on Sehun, so …”

Yifan left his sentence in the air because Yixing looked like he was going to be sick with shock.

“No …” he whispered in horror.

He caught Tao’s eyes, and saw a glimmer of happiness and hope within his eyes. He was obviously thrilled at the news, as he could be considered Luhan’s best friend.

Without sparing his pack another glance, he opened the front door and quickly shut it behind him, locking it with the deadbolt to make sure Yixing didn't bust it open.

… And was nearly knocked over by the smell of pheromones and semen.

Coughing and covering his nose with his beige t-shirt (after all, he didn't want to get a hard-on because of his cousin, that would be extremely awkward), he began a fast trek up the winding wooden staircase, opening windows with inhuman force as he went to let out the smell.

It only got worse when he got to the second floor, so he immediately shoved a vision of Tao into his mind to keep his sanity. Being Head Alpha meant that he could tolerate this kind of smell better than any normal Alphas, but because Tao’s pheromones were out of whack lately, Yifan found himself much more … Sexually engaged … than usual.

He opened the largest window off to the landing and sighed. If he didn't get rid of the smell soon, the other pack members would be all over each other. And Baekhyun would be pissed because Chanyeol was actually the one who acted like the bitch in heat out of the two. He had raging hormones like a teenager, he was always caught rubbing his crotch against Baekhyun’s thigh and whispering into his red ears in the living room before bed.

It was quite funny to watch.

But Yifan didn't want to see Baekhyun limping around like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time, he had at least a little humanity left for the poor, sassy Omega.

He could hear Sehun’s voice even before he made it to his bedroom door. He was talking in a soft tone, occasionally laughing softly. Yifan could just picture him laughing, his eyes folded up like crescent moons like an old grandpa.

The sound went right to Yifan’s heart. He hasn't heard Sehun laugh in a long time; times had been quite difficult for their youngest Alpha. His past was thickly clouded with murder and destruction.

But then another smell wafted its way into his nostrils.

Blood.

He growled, his eyes turning red in fury. His paternal instincts were kicking in, his claws growing long and sharp in order to rip Sehun’s throat out. God, if he had hurt Luhan again, he was going to kill—

No, he had to think this through; calm himself down.

He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. Slowly, he could feel his claws recede back inside his nails and his long, sharp fangs shrink back into his gums with a prickling feeling.

Sehun was a good kid. He must not lose himself.

“Yifan-Hyung?” Sehun called from within.

Shit.

The distraction was all it took for him to break through his barrier of self-control and break the door right of its hinges. Luhan immediately scampered off the bed; his eyes wide in terror as Yifan jumped on top of Sehun and closed his hands around Sehun’s throat.

The mankae’s eyes were wide in both surprise and raw fury, Yifan could see he was confused as to why his Head Alpha looked like he wanted to kill him, mixed with his wolf instinct to do the same thing to him in order to protect his Omega.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yifan could see Luhan stand up, his legs trembling in fear, and slowly making his way over to him. Small little whines escaped his shaking lips as he made his way closer to the quarrelling Alphas.

He reached over with a trembling hand and pulled gently on Yifan's t-shirt.

“Please stop” he mouthed in Mandarin.  
Luhan’s actions sent Sehun into a fury, hissing and clawing at his Alpha’s forearms in order to get free and protect him from a potential threat. But Yifan ignored him, instead turned to look closer at Luhan's face.

He could feel his breathing slow down into a more normal pace and his irises turn back into their usual dark brown. Altogether, calming down. Luhan smiled at this.

Slowly, and with a warning growl, Yifan released Sehun, massaging his red blotchy neck as he withdrew from the young Alpha.

Sehun gasped for air and rolled over once Yifan had gotten completely off of him, “H-Hyung, what the fuck man?!” He rasped

Yifan had his back to them as he sat on the other side of the bed, his face in his hands as he spoke, “I'm sorry … I don't know …”

He seemed to consider something before speaking again,

“When we smell our own kin’s blood, Head Alphas tend to lose control. I thought Luhan was in trouble” he said, finally turning around and noting the bite on Luhan's neck.

Sehun sat up as well.

“Then, does that mean you approve? Of us?” He asked hopefully.

Yifan stared at Sehun for a heartbeat, then laughed.

“Of course I do. But kid, I'm the least of your worries, trust me.”

 

Luhan was extremely happy to see all of his pack-mates home safe and sound without any hitches. Yifan explained everything at dinner; he told that two that the whole ordeal was “bullshit” and a “waste of their goddamn time and energy”. Apparently it was a small Nomad pack west to them that set them off; the pack immediately assumed that it was EXO parading through their territory.

“They treated us like shit, too. Didn't even invite us to sleep in their house” Jongin scoffed, ripping into a chicken drumstick with his sharp canines.

Luhan raised his eyebrows as if to say, “What?!”

“Yeah, and that's not even the worst part, they treated all us Omegas like breeding sluts” Baekhyun said angrily, taking it out on his heap of kimchi by repeatedly stabbing at it, “Like, they asked if they were willing to trade Kyungsoo for one of their Omega cubs. The poor thing was only a couple of days old, too. But they insisted that ‘in the future she would be a great breeding machine’.”

Luhan's heart suddenly ached.

“What the hell, that's really messed” Sehun said, cutting a piece of chicken up for Luhan and scraping it back onto his plate. Yixing glared daggers at the younger, angry that he was doing something for Luhan that he usually did.

The pack had been ecstatic that the two had become a mated pair. Sehun received many handshakes for placing Luhan's mark strategically in a place where everyone could see it.

“It means that he's dead serious about you” Minseok whispered into his ear while he had watched all the Alphas in confusion, “And it's also a sign for other Alphas to fuck off, because you're taken.”

He patted Luhan lightly on the butt before trotting off to help Kyungsoo with dinner preparations.

Now, Luhan looked across the dinner table at Yixing, who was drinking a glass of red wine and talking in a low voice to Junmyeon. No matter how hard he tried to grab his attention, it seemed that Yixing just ignored him.

It got so ridiculous that Baekhyun had even noticed and threw a piece of broccoli at his forehead, which he also chose to ignore.

“Yah, you stupid doctor. Respect your elders, your brother’s trying to talk to you.” The spunky Omega yelled at him after throwing more food at him.

Yixing muttered something under his breath, and Junmyeon plugged his ears and cringed, clearly getting ready for some sort of impact. 

“What did he say?” Chanyeol asked.

“I said …” Yixing began, throwing his chopsticks down, “Fuck that!” He roared suddenly.

Luhan nearly bit his tongue off again in shock.

Everyone stopped chattering and stared up at him in awe. Yixing wasn't one for swearing, only when he was exceptionally angry. Contrary to what was going on, their leader Yifan sat stock still, observing his livid cousin with curiosity. 

Yixing pointed at Luhan, “You! You know that you're supposed to have father and my approval and permission first before you have a mate, it's our tradition!” He roared mechanically, like he had read the guidebook to mating before.

“I leave for only a couple of days, and this is what happens?!”

Luhan recoiled like he had been hit, feeling the burn suddenly at his tear ducts.

“You have betrayed me! You're supposed to be my Da-Ge! And you—!” He pointed at Sehun with a look of pure hatred on his face, “—I really, really hate you! You have treated Lu-Ge like shit since the first day! And you expect me to just forget about that since you bit him on the neck?! No! Just no!”

Luhan choked out a sob.

Sehun stood up suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over with the force of his strength. The look on his face made everyone flinch in fear, except Yixing. He quickly glanced at his poor mate, who was close to hysterics.

And instead of trying to prove his worthiness to Yixing, he smirked, looking extremely dangerous as his fists clenched at his sides.

“What, you want to fight about it? Luhan's mine now, you can try to take him away from me, but you'll fail. Arguing about it and telling me how much of an asshole I am isn't going to change anything.”

Yixing looked appalled; even angrier. A thick purple vein on the side of his neck bulged as he practically screeched, “You're a real fuckin’ asshole, you know that!”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, placing his hand lightly on the small of Luhan’s back; feeling the tremors beneath his thin t-shirt.

Yixing jumped out of his seat, hissing, “Fuck you, I’m going back to China” and ran out of the room. Seconds later, the sound of the front door slamming resounded throughout the house, making a couple of them flinch.

Luhan immediately began to cry, his sobs so powerful that he collapsed face-first into his kimchi, clutching onto his chopsticks in one hand and the cream tablecloth in the other. Beside him, Jongin was looking extremely disgruntled, like he didn’t know whether to pull the Omega’s face out of his dinner or comfort him.

Junmyeon calmly stood up, “I’ll go talk to him. He’s probably just cooling off by the stream or something.”

Yifan cleared his throat. “That would be helpful, thank you. Tell him that we love him, will you?” the Head Alpha asked, looking around the room.

“Of course.”

 

To calm Luhan down, Sehun drew him a bubble bath (complete with bubble gum scented soap) and settled him in it. Once it was complete, meaning, it had a rubber ducky floating in it, Sehun sat Luhan in it and immediately went about washing the now crusty kimchi sauce off his face.

“How did this not burn your eyes?” Sehun asked, amused at Luhan’s face. The older looked like a very pleased cat, leaning into his touch as Sehun massaged a warm face cloth into his face.

He dunked the cloth back into the water and then attempted to remove the crusted sauce from Luhan’s eyebrows.

“Maybe I should lick it off your face …” he joked.

Luhan glared at him, not pleased. He lightly slapped him on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. I was only joking, love …”

Sehun continued to wash him in silence. Whenever his hands got ‘dangerously low’ Luhan smacked him, each time getting harder and harder.

It was most likely because Sehun’s Alpha could sense another wave from his heat coming soon, seeing as another one was due soon enough. This was only the beginning stages of his heat, so they are more spread apart.

The cocky Alpha got his final warning when Luhan grabbed a long back scrubber and threatened to hit him over the head with it. “Okay, okay, sorry. I’m just trying to lighten the atmosphere” Sehun said, dropping the cloth and retreating a couple of steps.

Luhan huffed, looking longingly at his phone over on the white marble counter, wishing that he could talk to someone about the feelings of darkness bubbling inside him. He sniffled, holding back tears.

He was thankful that Sehun didn’t ask him any questions, as he could probably feel his mate’s sadness through their bond.

In the meantime, Sehun had sat back down when it had been deemed safe and now took to washing Luhan’s hair. Luhan sighed, calming down a little when Sehun massaged his scalp with his fingertips. The smell of his favourite vanilla shampoo pleased him.

“It’s a good thing it was only in your hairline” he muttered, mostly to himself. He instructed Luhan to close his eyes, then poured a cup of water on his head; successfully rinsing the soap out of his fluffy pink hair.

“There, all clean. Let the water out … I’ll go get you some pajamas, kay?” he said, slightly smiling at him. Luhan watched his arm muscles bulge as he stretched all the kinks out of his back.

Luhan nodded, immediately pulling the plug from the giant bathtub and watching a small water tornado form above the drain.

Sehun left, closing the door behind him softly.

And that’s when Luhan let the floodgates loose. He cried, covering his eyes with his arm.

He honestly couldn’t understand why Yixing was so angry about him and Sehun. Well, maybe a tiny part of him could … after all, he still found himself pinching the fat on his thigh in order to make sure he wasn’t dreaming every so often during the day. So often that he now had a purple bruise on his right hip. So yes, he did agree in the sense that Oh Sehun is an arrogant, cocky, asshat.

But everyone knows that the bond between mates is a sacred one. That once the submissive is bitten by their mate, they are bound to each other for life, and therefore, it is not something that is easily messed with. So how could Yixing be so mean to him like that?

When Sehun came back, he placed his flannel PJ’s on the counter and helped him out of the tub, once again not asking him any questions as to why he was sitting in the bottom of the empty tub silently crying.

Luhan got out and shifted into his wolf, as he was mostly dry anyways, and nudged the door open with his nose.

He heard Sehun mutter “… Okay, no pajamas then …”

 

Now dressed and under the covers of his bed, he grabbed his phone off the night table. He saw several texts from his new pack-mates, like “Don’t worry honey, be happy! ;)” from Baekhyun and “I’m here to talk if you need it Lu” from Minseok. Even Jongdae sent him a horrible joke, which actually made him smile, it was so awful (“Why did the chicken kill himself? To get to the other side. lol”).

“Why does Xingy hate me?” he asked Sehun who was lying beside him. He watched him fish his phone out from under the covers and read the text carefully.

He sighed, silent for a pause, then cradled Luhan close to him. “Listen to me, Luhan. Under any circumstances, Yixing will never hate you. I—”

He growled, ruffling his hair in annoyance, “—fuck, this is all my fault. I should’ve just said sorry to him. And I shouldn’t have bitten you either. But it was just instinct, I couldn’t hold myself back from you. I’m really sorry.”

Luhan nodded, understanding completely; as he could barely hold back himself. But still, he worried about Yixing.

And Sehun could see right through Luhan, “I’ll talk to him in the morning, okay? I promise.”

The Omega nodded, feeling a little better.

With all the whirlwind of emotions in his head, he had barely noticed that his body temperature had spiked up once again; and a twisting arousal began to warm his belly once again.

Sehun could smell it, this he knew. He could feel him sweating beside him, and the tiniest of groans escaped his lips when Luhan whined in frustration. After all, this wasn’t really the time to get horny!

Plus, there were more underlying issues that Luhan had to deal with …

Like how they weren’t even full mates yet. Luhan knew he has to be knotted in order to be …

 

And then with a sickening jolt, Luhan remembered something.

Something that he had never, ever forgotten before. Something that made him useless and small and unworthy to any Alpha.

Sehun doesn’t know …

 

That he can’t conceive.  
They can’t have pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> I'm a horrible person. Once again, sorry for not being around lately.   
> That's going to change!
> 
> Frack, I'm huuuuuuuuuuungry. Imma go make me some soup~  
> Yeeheet!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Morgan


	8. The Gift

It was two years ago, Luhan was sitting on a bed in the hospital that Yixing was working at. Despite being so warm in there, Luhan was absolutely shivering; anxiously awaiting the results of the weeks of testing that he had thrown himself into.

Beside him, sitting on a plastic chair, his mother reached up onto the tall bed and massaged his thigh in comfort, “Oh, Luhan. I know this is so hard for you, I’m so sorry honey.”

He sighed, ignoring her source of comfort, “Mama, if the results are bad … my life is basically over.”

She lightly slapped him where she had been rubbing, looking angrily at him, “Don’t you dare say that, Luhan! Just because you can’t have a baby doesn’t mean that your life is over! Don’t say things like that, Mama doesn’t like it when—”

They were interrupted by the door opening in front of them. Along with Yixing, a middle-aged male doctor entered the room in a white lab coat.

Yixing gave his brother a small, reassuring smile.

“Lu-Ge, Ma, this is Doctor Zhu, He’s a Gynecologist here at the hospital. He’s seen a couple of wolves from our pack, so he’s well informed on our kind.”

“Hi” Luhan shyly said.

“Good to finally meet you, Luhan” Zhu said, taking a seat at a small desk in the corner of the room. He pulled out a file from a cabinet behind him and opened it. Inside, Luhan could briefly see a snapshot of an ultrasound that he had done earlier that week.

A part of him couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“So, your brother has recommended that you come and see me?” he asked Luhan.

He swallowed, his throat dry, “Y-yes. When I was small, my pack healers told my Mama that I wouldn’t be able to have children because of my—my size. Er, frail body” he stuttered slightly.

Dr. Zhu was quiet for a moment, reading over a piece of paper, “Well, they weren’t wrong, I’m positive that if you were ever able to become pregnant, it would be extremely risky to both you and the baby. Your birth canal and uterus is exceptionally small, in fact, I’ve never seen one this small before.”

“… S-so, I can still get pregnant then?” Luhan asked hopefully.

Dr. Zhu glanced nervously at Yixing, who looked away guiltily.

“No, Luhan. I’m sorry.”

Luhan almost stopped breathing, “W-what? … Why?”

“From all the testing that we did, we were able to conclude that you have a condition called Anovulation, meaning that in the future when you’re in … heat … you won’t ovulate.”

“O-oh.”

“I’m sorry. To explain a little more, Anovulation is common in—”

 

“Hey!? Are you listening to me, Luhannie-Ge?” Tao asked him

Luhan had to blink a couple of times to refocus back on Tao. They had been talking about trying out the new hot tub that had been installed a while back. With the issue with the other pack, Tao hadn’t been able to test it yet.

With what happened last night (no sex, just “playing around”), Luhan couldn’t stop himself from remembering that dreadful moment. How was he going to tell Sehun this?

He tried to put it in the back of his head for now, Focusing at the task at hand. Which was Tao and his luxurious lifestyle.

Luhan texted him back, “Sorry. Yes, let’s go!”

“Yay! That’s the spirit! Let’s cheer you up, you poor—”

Tao stopped galloping towards the back door, looking pale and shaken.

He then proceeded to puke all over the hardwood floor, gripping Luhan’s t-shirt hard like a lifeline. He was retching so hard that Luhan was afraid he would fall face-forward, so he quickly grabbed a hold of his arms to steady him properly.

Baekhyun came around the corner, dressed in nothing underwear and his favourite socks (adorned with bowls of jajangmyeon on them), looking like he had just finished patrolling with Jongin.

Before anyone could stop him, he trampled right into the puddle of vomit.

He froze, eyes wide and torn between disgust and surprise.

“Um … Fucking eww.”

 

Yixing was working at the clinic today.

Well … more like hiding in his office.

Today was actually his day off, but he lied to everyone and said he had a six hour shift just to get away from the house. He didn’t even want to step foot there for the rest of his life!

So there he found himself, in his office with his feet propped up and snacking on junk food that would make his mother cringe.

He didn’t regret anything he had said to Sehun last night. If anything, he regretted not punching him in the face.

But, he kind of regretted the things that he had said to Luhan. After all, it wasn’t really his fault that Sehun had ensnared him in his evil grip.

He was still a little disappointed that Luhan didn’t tell him that he had imprinted on the Alpha. After all, they had an unbreakable bond together and an undying trust for one another. They always told each other everything.

Maybe it was the change of scenery? After all, Yixing also found himself withholding information from Luhan as well. Especially with his newfound fondness for Junmyeon …

Yixing sighed, thinking about the kind Omega. Maybe it was because they were both in the medical field, but he found himself enjoying all the time he spent with Junmyeon. He found him so easy to talk to as well, probably because of his line of work, He was certain that when he was done his schooling, Junmyeon would be a top psychologist in Seoul.

His door suddenly burst open, making him jump. The bag of chips he had been nursing on his lap fell onto the floor with a pitiful crunch.

It was Junmyeon.

Oh, the irony.

He was huffing and puffing like he had run a marathon; dressed in a really nice dark grey turtleneck and black slacks with his retractable nametag pinned to his right front pocket.

“Did you run here?” Yixing asked him curiously.

“Yeah … had to run … from … nurses …” he said weakly. Apparently the nurses digged him, Yifan had told him just before he started working here.

Yixing laughed, “Maybe you should go out with one?” he suggested. Of course, it was a lie. He didn’t want him to go out with any of those makeup plastered idiots.

Apparently Junmyeon thought the same thing, “Ew, no. They’re so made-up and gossipy. Plus I’m an Omega, remember? I’m supposed to give birth in the relationship, not them.” He shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair across from him.

“But I’m not here to talk about nurses. Or me, for that matter. And we both know that.”

“What are you here to talk about then?” Yixing asked, knowing well where this conversation was going, picking up the potato chip bag to avoid eye contact with him.

“About the Fairies” He said.

Yixing lifted his head, taken off guard, “Wait … what?! Those exist in Korea?!”

Junmyeon laughed, “I’m joking. Of course we’re going to talk about last night. You just look so glum and serious, I thought I’d lighten the atmosphere.”

“Oh …”

“See! There it is again! You look really down” Junmyeon said, dramatically grimacing.

Yixing offered him the bag of chips, thinking, “I dunno, I just really hate Sehun. I never really liked him the first time I met him, either.”

Junmyeon snagged the bag of chips and took a handful for himself, “But you know that’s not true.”

Yixing glared at him, “It is so.”

“Hate is a very strong word, Yixing. Hate is reserved for people who commit evil. You hate Minjin and his father.”

“… Yes, I do. So what’s your point?”

Junmyeon ate a chip, then responded, “You don’t hate Oh Sehun. They’re not nearly on the same level as each other.”

Yixing just sat in silence, replaying those words in his head. Over and over again.

He gave in angrily, “God damnit, you have a way with words. I guess you’re right, I don’t … hate him.”

Junmyeon flashed him a smile, “You flatter me”

“ … I dunno. When I first met him, he barely shook my hand and just kind of glared at me. He’s never been friendly towards me. Ever.”

“Sehun didn’t have a very nice upbringing as a child. When Yifan brought him in, he was extremely rude and really mean, almost feral to be exact. It took a lot of therapy to bring him to what he is today.”

Yixing was surprised to hear this, “You mean, with you?”

“Yes, he used to be my patient. He had a lot of struggles with what he saw when he was in his father’s pack. They aren’t bad wolves to be exact, like bloodthirsty and evil or anything, but they did kill those who betrayed or threatened them. And not in a pretty, fast way, either. It was drawn out, and torture. And Sehun was forced to watch.”

“Struggles like …?”

“Like, if he didn’t watch, his father would whip him.”

Yixing’s mouth fell open, “Oh … my …. Wow.”

Junmyeon stuffed another couple of chips in his mouth before continuing, “He never had a loving family, and a huge part of why he didn’t really take to you is because he was jealous of you.”

Yixing choked on his chips, shocked with the sudden information overload. When he regained himself, his voice was raspy, “Who? Me?! But why though? I’m really nothing special.”

Junmyeon sighed, “Because you’re Yifan’s family, one of the few people he respects the most. Who Yifan treats like a brother. Because Sehun would do anything for that kind of bond with him.”

A silence fell over them, one that was gloomy.

Junmyeon was the first to speak after a while, “And when he attacked Luhan he came to me and we talked about it. He genuinely felt horrible about it, he told me that. And then he told me it was the same with Luhan like it was with you.”

“What was?” Yixing asked

“That he was jealous of Luhan. Jealous of how much attention Yifan gives him. Jealous of all the attention he gets from everyone else. Jealous of the lack of work around the pack that he does.” Junmyeon finished, reclining back in his chair and clasping his hands together on his chest.

Yixing sat and absorbed all of the information Junmyeon had given him like a sponge. And the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that he had been thinking about Sehun in the wrong way. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, but he was so absorbed that he chose to ignore it.

Junmyeon let him think a little longer, then asked, “So, what are your thoughts?”

Yixing snapped out of his blank stare and looked at him, “… Maybe … I’ve been too judgemental on him … and haven’t gotten to know him yet …”

Junmyeon beamed at this statement, ecstatic. “Great! I’m happy that we were able to come to this conclusion together.”

That made him smile, “Ugh, stop. You sound like a Psychologist already, tone it down, will ya? You’re only half-way through your PhD, you’re not qualified yet to talk like a shrink” Yixing joked.

“Yeah, because I’m not as smart as you are, Mr. Doctor-at-twenty-four” Junmyeon smirked.

Yixing feigned an angry expression, “How many times do I have to tell you?! I’ve been healing since I was like, ten. I think my Baba read me a book on how to treat appendicitis or something when I was six.”

Junmyeon giggled, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. It was vibrating and flashing a picture of a cat playing a piano.

“That wasn’t a joke, either” Yixing said sadly as Junmyeon flicked the screen and held it up to his ear.

“Hello? Oh, hey Jongdae, what’s—? Yixing’s right here, why?” He asked, glancing up at the said Alpha.

“Oh. Sure, we’ll be home soon. No problem, Dae … bye.”

Yixing groaned, “Whaaaaaats wrong? I don’t want to go back yet.”

Junmyeon grabbed him and forced him up an out of his chair, “It’s a bit of an emergency, Tao’s sick. He’s been throwing up for half the day so naturally Yifan’s freaking out. He called you, but you didn’t pick up.”

“Well then in that case, we better boogie on home then.”

Junmyeon just laughed; following him out the door.

“Oh, and why is Jongdae’s picture a cat playing the piano?” Yixing asked him.

“Don’t ask me, he set it to that himself.”

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Baekkie-Hyung” Tao wept, before vomiting once again into the red bucket Chanyeol had fetched for him. Luhan held his hand and rubbed his back while he spewed into it.

Baekhyun sighed, changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, one of Chanyeol’s t-shirts and a new pair of socks, “Tao, this is the eleventh time you’ve apologized to me. Honesty, Its fine!” he said, petting his blonde hair. Kyungsoo, who was standing beside Baekhyun, laughed.

“I just don’t want you to h-hate me!” he said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“Baby, he doesn’t hate you. No one could ever hate you, you’re too cute” Yifan said, sitting on the other side of him.

“Really?” he asked, his eyes shining.

“Really, Tao. I promise”

They were interrupted by their wolf senses; it seemed that Yixing and Junmyeon had arrived. Luhan was relieved to hear that they were talking in high spirits, but hoped that Yixing wouldn’t be mad at him when they saw each other.

When they entered the living room, Yixing didn’t talk or look at anyone except Tao, which made Luhan nervous.

He sat down in front of him on the floor and opened up his black leather bag, squinting, “How long has this been going on, Tao?”

“J-just today!” he said, like he had been accused of something, “I mean, I’ve been feeling nauseous all week, but haven’t thrown up or anything!”

Yifan looked angrily at him, “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

Tao began to cry now, “I-I thought it would go away! It’s not like I was hiding it on purpose!”

“Ugh, you’ve been so moody lately! You could’ve—”

“—shush! I’m trying to concentrate!” Yixing yelled, who had taken out a stethoscope and was trying to listen to Tao’s breathing.

The whole room fell silent as he listened. He did the same to Tao’s stomach for a moment.

“Yeah, your stomach is pretty upset, I can tell by listening. Let me just do some poking around …”

Tao looked horrified, but let out a relieved sigh when he realized Yixing only meant feeling around. He made Tao lay down and applied pressure in various spots, feeling around for any deformities, and then made him sit up and turn around so that he could do the same to his lower back.

Then finally, after taking his temperature, he stood up.

“I have reached a diagnosis. Let’s discuss it in Yifan’s office” Yixing said, glancing at Luhan.

“What?! No! I want to know what’s wrong with him too! I think I owe it to my socks!” Baekhyun yelled.

“I want to support Tao through this” Kyungsoo agreed, taking Baekhyun’s hand. Luhan nodded, stood up and grabbed Kyungsoo’s other hand with a smile.

Tao beamed at his Omega brothers, “Honestly, its fine, just tell me what’s wrong” Tao said, looking concernedly at Yifan.

“No, I really think that—”

Yifan growled in a warning, “—Yixing, spill. Now”

Yixing knew how upset Luhan would be. It killed him to have to do this, especially with all the distress he caused him yesterday.

 

“Congratulations Tao” Yixing said quietly, “You’re pregnant.”

 

“… Really?” he asked Yixing, more tears welling in his eyes.

Yixing looked at Yifan, who he could tell was trying to stop himself from crying and picking up his mate and spinning him around like a top.

“I’m ninety percent positive that you’re pregnant. Yifan told me a while ago that your hormones have been acting up, so that’s a no-brainer. And if you feel, there’s a little bump already forming, so you’re either further along than you thought or having more than one pup.”

Yixing wasn’t watching everyone celebrate; Baekhyun hugging Tao and Kyungsoo patting Yifan on the back while he cried. Nor was he watching Junmyeon smiling at the wonderful scene in front of him. His eyes were on his older brother, who looked like his whole world was falling apart bit-by-bit. Who was happy for Tao, but reminded that he can never receive the gift of life like Tao and Yifan could.

As discreetly as he could, he quickly pulled him away from the scene by the hand, feeling his smooth, cold hand trembling under his. Junmyeon noticed them, but chose not to make a scene and instead distracted Baekhyun, understanding that they had some mending to do.

When they were safely outside the backyard by themselves, Yixing closed the door quietly behind them and immediately wrapped his muscled arms around his brother. He could feel his whole body wracking with sobs beneath him. And he cried too, feeling the sorrow and the need for grieving himself. He would never have any cute little nieces or nephews running around. He would never see Luhan sing them to sleep, or read them a book.

Life is so cruel, Yixing thought, wiping his tears. If anyone in this world truly deserved children for themselves, it was Luhan. Innocent little Luhan, who would never hurt a fly and was so pure that he would cry over the death of a stranger.

“I am so sorry, Lu-Ge” he whispered, rubbing his back, “So, so sorry. For everything.”

Luhan let out a sob and clutched onto him tighter.

When Yixing spoke, his voice shook with tears, “I was so mean to you yesterday. I promise I’m going to try and get to know Sehun better from now on. After all, I support you.”

Luhan whined.

“A-and” he continued, “I’m so sorry for doing that to you back there. You know I didn’t want to, right?”

Luhan nodded into his chest. He could feel the Omega breathing into his shirt, filling his nostrils with a familiar scent.

Until they were ripped apart.

Sehun closed his hands around Yixing’s throat and threw him up against the house.

“What did you do to him?!” he hissed, threateningly tightening his hands around Yixing’s neck. But to his relief, he was immediately pulled off by Luhan.

He nodded to Sehun reassuringly, but then lost his composure at seeing his mate, once again crying. So Sehun scooped him up into his embrace much like Yixing had, stroking his fluffy pink hair and whispering in his ear.

“What’s wrong love? I’ve never seen you this upset before” he whispered into his ear. He looked over at Yixing with one eyebrow raised.

Yixing cleared his throat.

“Oh Sehun, we need to talk.”

And without any more discussion, headed straight to the forest with Sehun and Luhan trekking a couple of paces behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> I worked my ASS off half the day today to give this to all of you because I felt really bad about being absent for so so looooong.  
> Plus, I've been feeling SUPER awesome the last couple of days, so I went on a little trip today to the Parliament Buildings!!  
> (I like how I say its a "trip", but in reality its a ten minute bus ride from my university ...lolol)  
> So anyways, thats that. I have a lot of assignments and ONE frackin' exam, so I'm going to aim for posting a chapter next week.
> 
> Peace out my lovies!  
> XOXO,  
> Morgan.


	9. What Luhan's Been Waiting For

Minseok was in the attic by himself, a place he loved to be whenever he wanted a little bit of alone time. Often times he would be accompanied by Luhan, because the Omega was much like himself: quiet and loving his alone time.

They both had a mutual, silent understanding that the attic was a place for them to silently meditate together; whether Minseok plugged in some headphones and listened to ballads while he shopped online, or whether he decided to lift some weights, it was usually done with Luhan in the room, enjoying something else quietly.

But this time, Minseok sat quietly on the large bay window by himself, listening to the late night crickets and the bubbling of the river. Too lazy to get a Kleenex, he snorted and dabbed his wet eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

Tao was so lucky.

That was the only thing he could think of right now.

The wonderful, exciting news of a new little pack member was now on the way. It was a really exciting time for him, Minseok was so happy to hear that they had finally succeeded in having pups.

So then why was he crying then?

I’m such a horrible person, he internally scoffed.

He hoped Luhan wasn’t in a similar state as him, after all, he knew about Luhan’s past issues with being unable to conceive. The Omega was having a particularly bad day a while back and told Minseok his secret.

So in return, he told Luhan his.

It was probably one of the reasons why they had gotten so close. Because of the sorrows they shared. And the ability to comfort each other when they were having a rough time; whether they cuddled by the fireplace in the living room or played Jenga in the kitchen.

The trap door in the corner of the room popped open and from the corner of the room, making him jump. He saw a chocolate-brown tuft of hair pop up, and then a wide, goofy smile. It was his mate; his Beta.

“Peek-a-boo! I found you, my sweetheart!” Jongdae cooed. He lifted himself the rest of the way up and closed the door behind him with a loud slam. Minseok flinched at his ungracefulness.

He skipped over to his mate and plunked himself down beside him, first making sure to fluff the pillow beneath him to make his experience more comfortable. Not even questioning Minseok’s state, he put one arm around his mate’s shoulder.

“You know I don’t like seeing you like this” he said in a low voice.

Minseok took a deep, shaky breath and wiped his eyes again, “I’m sorry.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes at his mate, “Ugh, that’s not what I meant. I don’t want you to apologize to me, you goof. I just want you to smile and be happy” he said with a sweet little smile.

“How?” Minseok whispered, “Oh god, It’s all my fault Jong—”

“—Stop.” Jongdae interrupted, his tone changing to a stronger, more serious one. One that Minseok only sees once in a while. He grabbed his mate by the cheeks and forced him to maintain eye-contact, “Listen, Minnie. I’ve said it for the last year now, and I’m saying it again: It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault. Okay? I don’t blame you, and she most definitely doesn’t blame you.”

“But—”

Jongdae interrupted him again, “She just wasn’t meant to be. Just think: if she had been born, there could have been something wrong, like a disability. I’m not saying that I wouldn’t have loved and accepted her for the way she was, but would you honestly want to see her suffer like that for the rest of her life? No parent wants to hear that about their children. Miscarriages happen for a reason, Minseok. She wasn’t healthy, even the doctors said that. Don’t blame that on yourself, because I sure as hell don’t.”

Minseok took a couple of breaths to try and control himself, but instead ended up curling onto Jongdae’s lap and bawling into his chest. He could feel his mate’s hands on his back and his cheek pressed into his spine.

And a warm, wetness seep into the back of his thin cotton t-shirt.

 

Sehun sat on a thick log of a fallen tree with one leg crossed over the other, not really looking impressed, but having a much better facial expression on his face than his usual, murderous one. Luhan was beside him, looking a little distant but nonetheless physically present. His eyes were red and swollen; nearly shut together with the amount of crying that he had done. The sun had set long ago; mosquitoes began to make an unwelcome appearance in the thick forestry.

Yixing stood stock-still in front of the couple, looking antsy.

“Before we talk, I need to ask Luhan something … privately, if that’s alright with you …” Yixing said, glancing between the two.

Sehun just shrugged lazily, still not looking impressed.

“Er, okay then” he whipped out his phone and typed like a madman for a couple of seconds and then stopped, cradling it in his long bony fingers while he waited for Luhan’s reply.

Luhan looked down at his phone once he heard it ping.

“Do you want me to tell him about your fertility issues?” it read.

Luhan jumped, afraid that Sehun had read the screen but realized that the Alpha had turned around completely so that his back faced him, clearly respecting his privacy.

He thought about it for a second, then replied back, “Thanks, but no.”

Yixing fished out his phone and read the response, nodding to Luhan as he returned his phone back to his pocket.

“Okay, we’re ready to go” Yixing said.

Sehun turned back around with an annoyed look on his face, “Ready to tell me what this is all about?” he said, his voice laced with attitude.

Luhan recoiled, thinking that Yixing would get angry again, but instead was surprised (and hugely relieved) to see Yixing just calmly staring back at Sehun, squinting once again because of the lack of light.

“Okay … Well, I’ve been thinking … and … I realize that I haven’t been the nicest person to you …”

Sehun remained silent, keen on listening to what Yixing had to say first before reacting. That’s what made Oh Sehun such a dangerous predator: his ability to watch his prey and their habits before reacting.

A little unnerved, Yixing continued, “So, I just wanted to say sorry to you. I apologize for being so rude to you, I just feel a little overprotective over Lu-Ge. I would really like to make things right with you.”

Sehun was quiet for a moment. “Hmmmm …”

Yixing gave him a moment to actually say something.

But when Sehun remained silent, he spoke again, an agitated note in his voice, “Well then if you’re going to be like that, why haven’t you mated him properly yet?!” he asked.

Sehun looked up at him finally and answered, an edge in his voice, “Because I knew you’d be mad about it, and when you’re mad, Luhan becomes very upset. And I don’t like seeing him like that, it’s an awful thing to see.”

Yixing seemed to like that answer; his squared shoulders began to slump as he un-tensed himself, “Oh, I see …”

Sehun stood up, looking intimidating, “Yeah, so next time you judge me—”

Luhan held his breath, afraid of what was going to happen. Apparently Yixing was feeling the same; holding his hands up in surrender and cringing.

However, Sehun did something very much unexpected.

Held out his hand.

He gave Yixing a small smirk, who had recoiled further, “—let’s get to know each other first, brother.”

Yixing silently observed Sehun’s hand for a moment.

Then gave him a huge, goofy smile and a nervous chuckle, which Sehun returned; his eyes turning up into half-moons.

“I’m sorry” Yixing said again, a dimple appearing on one of his cheeks. He took sehun’s hand and shook it, a little awkward and jerky with his movements.

“Don’t apologize again, it’s my fault. I’m sorry” Sehun offered in return.

There was a stretch of awkward silence, until Sehun spoke again.

“You know … in my father’s pack … we have a tradition where the father of the Omega has to battle the potential mate. And whoever wins, keeps the Omega …”

“Oh, that sounds interesting …” Yixing pondered, “If the father is absent, wouldn’t the next Alpha be in line to battle?”

“Yeah …”

More silence.

Then …

“Rrrrrragh!” Yixing screamed as he tackled Sehun to the ground, playfully punching him in the ribs and kidneys. Luhan jumped off the log, horrified, as they rolled towards him, screaming and laughing all the way.

“Luhan is miiiiiiiine!” Yixing screeched, laughing as Sehun tickled his armpits.

“Never! Muhuhahahahaaa!” Sehun yelled, equally as giddy.

…

Luhan remained standing, horrified as they rolled down a muddy hill.

Apparently, this was how stubborn Alphas made up with each other. Luhan shrugged his shoulders, sighing

You learn something new every day, he thought to himself, heading back towards the house without them.

 

Well, he didn’t actually end up going in the house because there was a huge celebration party going on in there. A couple of people who flitted by the windows he didn’t even recognize. So instead of heading in, he stripped himself free of his clothing until he was in nothing but his boxers (which had blue fish on them, so they kind of looked like a bathing suit) and slipped into the pool.

He felt a little angry towards Yifan for throwing a party like this. The defenseless Omega hadn’t even reached the peak of his heat yet, which was dangerous for him. Alphas would be able to smell the sweetness radiate off of him; become easily enticed and aroused by his scent. Sehun had him taking suppressants until Yixing would grant them approval …

How irresponsible! He thought, huffing as he hopped out to find his favourite pink noodle. But almost hid in a bush when the back door slammed open and shut, revealing three shirtless, muscular Alphas, who seemed to be laughing over a soccer match. They looked very young, if Luhan had to guess he’d say they were college freshmen.

Praying to the gods that they wouldn’t bother him, he quickly made his way to the pool shed and dug around until he found it, a terrified tremor making him shake. Not they were bad people, but Luhan still had difficulty being surrounded by Alphas he didn’t know all by himself.

Unfortunately for him, the gods weren’t on his side today. They looked over at him as he shut the door and made to get back in the pool. Luhan shuddered as they checked him out from head-to-toe, especially eyeing his round bum.

One of them cleared their throat, clearly interested in him, “Um, hey beautiful. Are you a member of Yifan’s pack?”

Luhan stood stock still, his eyes wide and terrified.

Confused at his lack of speech, the guy on the left of the one who spoke whispered into his friend’s ear, which Luhan unfortunately heard, “He’s playing ‘hard-to-get’ man …”

“Ahh, I see” the dude whispered back. He cleared his throat and said louder, “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

Luhan backed further away, looking right and left for someone to help him. He realized that his phone was in his jean pockets, laying in a bunch at the other end of the pool.

Ignoring Luhan’s shyness, the three made their way around the pool to where Luhan stood shivering, not only from fear but because he was freezing. He hoped the smell of his heat could be masked with the thick scent of chlorine.

“What’s the matter? I just want to talk to you …” the guy said, reaching out to grab Luhan’s wrist.

He was immediately shoved away by a huge figure who had emerged from behind Luhan. The Alpha grabbed the Omega and shielded him protectively, “What the hell are you rookies doing!?” he asked angrily.

To Luhan’s surprise … it was Chanyeol. His black hair styled up in a faux hawk and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, much like the other guys. His goofy tone had been replaced by a harder, serious one, which the Omega had never heard before.

Luhan gripped onto one of his belt loops for an extra sense of security.

Smiling a little, Chanyeol reached down and stroked some of his pink hair out of his eyes. “You’re okay, Luhan-Hyung. I’ve got this …” he said in a low voice.

“Chanyeol-Hyung. We—”

He glowered down at them, “This is Yifan’s blood you’re trying to get in your bed. And Sehun’s mate” he added dramatically, watching them look around in fear.

“Oh Sehun’s?! The one and only? Oh shit!” one said.

Just on time, Sehun came around the corner with Yixing both stark-naked and covered in mud; not saying too much. However, the smiles on their faces said it all.

Luhan immediately let go of Chanyeol and bolted to Sehun, whining and rubbing his cheek into his muddy pectoral to seek comfort. Without a word, Sehun returned it, running a hand through Luhan’s hair and then planting a kiss on his forehead.

Yixing gave his brother’s back a little pat, and then returned inside the house, humming.

“Sehun, you might want to take him inside and stay with him” Chanyeol said, throwing the young wolves a dirty look, “His beauty and irresistible Omega smell is attracting unmated, hormonal teenage wolves.”

One of them interrupted, “Woah, woah, woah! We mean no harm, we—”

“—can it, Jacob Black” Sehun hissed, the Twilight jab making them flinch, “Come, Lu. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed, hmmm?”

Chanyeol handed Sehun the discarded clothing and together, the couple retreated inside. Sehun had to shove a couple of people out of the way, but they eventually made it to the bottom of the staircase.

Tao stopped them, looking a little offended, “Aren’t you guys going to stay for the party?” he asked, holding some juice in a wine glass.

Sehun smiled, already shoving Luhan up the stairs, “No, sorry Tao. It’s a little dangerous with Luhan’s heat. Plus, you know how he is with crowds, right?”

Luhan gave him an apologetic look as he was guided up, which Tao ignored. Instead, he turned around and stalked off, angry.

The Omega’s heart clenched. He hoped he hadn’t hurt him too bad.

“Don’t even worry about him” Sehun said, clearly reading his mind as they reached the top of the second floor, “he’s a whiny baby, he’ll get over it once I explain.”

Luhan hoped so. After all, Tao was a very good close friend to him. He really helped Luhan when he was in a nervous panic. And he could help Tao in the future too, after all, he knew a lot about babies!

As soon as they entered their now shared bedroom (Sehun gave his up a couple of days ago and moved in with Luhan, which would now serve as a perfect baby room), Sehun locked the door behind him and immediately started taking off Luhan’s boxers.

When they were off, he pressed Luhan into the back of the door, lowered his face, and then lightly planted a chaste kiss to his mate’s perfect lips. When he withdrew, whispered sensually, “Yixing finally approved of us. We can now be completely tied together as one.”

They stayed there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes until Luhan broke his gaze; closing his eyes and kissing his mate full on the lips.

Sehun growled, fisting into Luhan’s hair and pressed his tongue against the Omega’s lips until he gratefully opened up his mouth, the sweet kiss evolving into a steamy make out session within a matter of minutes. Luhan whined, feeling the suppressants wearing off by how hot his face was getting and how slick he was getting near his entrance.

Sehun momentarily withdrew to lick at Luhan’s nipples, which had gotten a little swollen and sensitive within the last couple of days because of his heat. He gently took one into his mouth and watched Luhan’s reaction as he twisted his tongue around it and then sucked lightly.

Luhan moaned and writhed; tipping his head up and focusing on the ceiling and clutching onto Sehun’s hair like a lifeline.

He nearly fell over when Sehun travelled further down, liking a stripe all the way down the middle of his stomach, around his belly button, and then taking his dripping cock into his hands and licking up and down the slit.

“Mmm!” Luhan whined in warning. But it was too late, he was so sensitive that he came just from that, his bony hips thrusting forward. He had never come so hard like that before.

While licking up almost every single drop, Sehun grabbed Luhan’s cheeks and spread them apart, revealing his sensitive, puffy hole and plunged a finger in quickly, all the way to his knuckle.

That sent Luhan into sensory overload. Just as he thought he had finished coming, he found himself expelling more cum, tears leaking out of his eyes from the intensity of the second orgasm. He fell forward onto Sehun’s leaning back, trembling as Sehun continued to lick and clean his penis from the succulent fluid.

Luhan sighed, feeling good. That was the best orgasm he had ever had.

When Sehun was done, he let go with a pop and lifted Luhan up and over one of his shoulders, since Luhan was drooped over his back anyways. He placed him gently on the bed on his back and placed kisses all over his tummy, chest and neck, making Luhan ticklish.

He laughed, attempting to push Sehun away, but the Alpha growled and playfully showed his teeth.

“Are you okay? Feeling nervous?” Sehun asked him.

Luhan took a moment. He nodded, yes he was, but then again …

He pointed to Sehun’s heart.

I trust you.

Sehun smiled back at him, gave him one last kiss before spreading his legs open. The best thing about Omegas was that there was no prep needed, they could be mounted without having to worry too much about hurting.

But Sehun was a different story, one that he had yet to tell Luhan. He wasn’t an average Alpha, to say the least. Plus, down there, he was huge. His knot could easily tear Luhan open. So Sehun prepped him anyways, using four fingers, just to makes sure it wouldn’t hurt him, even when Luhan looked at him with a puzzled look.

“O—okay, I’m going in now” Sehun said, a little nervous. Not that it was his first time, but it was his first time with someone he felt for.

When Luhan nodded in approval, he took his hard cock into his hand and lined it up to Luhan’s entrance. He pushed against the muscles, and to neither of their surprise, the cockhead went in easily without difficulty.

Sehun looked up at Luhan and saw him panting, his expression blissed out.

So he pushed further in until he was all the way in, his hips hitting Luhan’s bum.

“I’m going t-to let you get used to—” Sehun began, but Luhan hissed, his eyebrows knitted together in agitation and began to move himself, his hips snapping up and down. He moaned, his fingertips lightly ghosting over his nipples.

That sight went all the way to Sehun’s cock.

Sehun howled, his animalistic side taking over as he took control, his thrusts powerful and controlled. The sound of skin slapping immediately filling the room.

Luhan cried out. The pleasure was unimaginable, to finally be mated by his imprinted mate seemed to make him feel … whole.

He felt like he wasn’t close enough, so he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and brought him closer, whining into his ear and licking the shell. The stretch was good, so good. It immediately eased the burning desire in his belly. But it wouldn’t go away yet … not until …

Sehun bit gently onto the juncture of his neck where his mark was. He could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock with a whimper, small enough to go inside Luhan and not get stuck.

It was too soon. But he couldn’t help it, he was so turned on by his mate underneath him. He tried his best to hold it back, but couldn’t stop himself.

“My knot … coming …” he managed to make out. It was swelling. Faster than ever before. Even back in the day when he was a hormonal teenager …

It hit Luhan’s rim a couple of times, but with one powerful thrust he managed to shove it in completely.

Luhan screeched, afraid and uncomfortable at the sudden pain. He tried to move away, but that made it worse. Sehun stumbled forward with him, hissing at the pain.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts baby” He crooned, wiping away the tears that had fallen from Luhan’s face. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “Don’t worry, the pain will go away soon, I promise.”

He stopped for a moment, because he could smell a coppery substance, and looked down, seeing blood ooze out of where they were connected. “Shit” he muttered with a pang. He didn’t want to hurt his mate like this. It jabbed at his Alpha ego; for no mated Alpha never wanted to hurt their partner at this part of the first mating.

But determined to make his mate feel pleasure again, he began to thrust more slowly, as far as the knot would let him since he couldn’t pull out anymore.

And it seemed to work. Luhan’s expression turned from one that was uncomfortable to gradually one that looked like, well, he was enjoying himself.

After Luhan began to let out little gasps, he began a more normal pace, making his cock twitch in pleasure.

The Omega began to whine; a sign that he was close. His cock was flushed red at the tip and down the middle of the shaft.

He began to shake, and then with a final, “Ngh!” he came, splattering cum all over his chest and belly. His contracting muscles were too aggravating around Sehun’s knot, so with a final howl, his hips stuttered and he came as well.

Luhan sighed. The cum squirting inside him didn’t seem to end. When it seemed like Sehun was done, his abdomen seemed to convulse, spurting more into Luhan’s belly. It was so warm and comforting inside him. He felt good … finally whole. His eyes began to droop, exhausted from all the excitement.

Sehun carefully flipped them around so that Luhan was laying on top of him. He wasn’t nearly done cumming, which he knew because of his knot, but Luhan needed to rest.

When Luhan nuzzled into his cheek, he kissed him on the forehead and nuzzled back, content.

The last thing Luhan remembered before drifting off was Sehun wrapping his warm arms around his lithe body.

“I love you” he whispered into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> Aww, so they made, up ... dats cute ...  
> I seem to make myself laugh when I write about them. I hope eveyone else laughs too ヽ(^。^)丿
> 
> My muse for the romancy parts of this chapter was the song "Sorry" by 4men.  
> CHECK IT OUT
> 
> Add me on snapchat if you'd like! --------> MorganMBB
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and absolutely BEAUTIFUL comments! I have social anxiety disorder, so it took a long time for me to be able to get the BALLS to even post stories on AFF, I was ABSOLUTELY terrified that I'd recieve negative reviews.  
> But you guys welcomed me with open arms. And I am forever greatful.
> 
> 谢谢你！我爱你很多！Love you all,  
> xoxo,  
> Morgan (✿ ♥‿♥)


	10. Mother Hen and Doggy Style - BONUS CHAPTER

Kyungsoo sat on the couch by himself, his thick-framed glasses perched on his nose as he read a cooking magazine; feeling perfectly at ease at being home alone. Well, Luhan was here as well but he was so quiet that Kyungsoo often forgot he was here.

The Omega was sitting beside him, curled up in a thick blanket and snuggling a stuffed animal (a pink bunny …) while he watched Snow White.

He had to laugh to himself; whenever the evil queen showed up Luhan flinched away from the screen and pulled the blanket up until half of his eyes were covered, clearly afraid of the woman and her crazy antics.

Kyungsoo was thankful that Yifan was okay with him only taking a part-time job at Starbucks. He was quite shy and nervous around people; he didn’t know how well he could handle a full-time job with his nervousness and anxiety …

(He remembered on his first day, the first order he took he stuttered, “W-welcome to Buckstars … Er, Starbucks. H-how—W-what do you want to order?!” His co-worker and now good friend, Doojoon, ducked under the counter and nearly sobbed with laughter).

Kyungsoo shook his head angrily, nearly making his glasses fly off (Doojoon still teased him about it…).

Even now, he and Luhan were still a little awkward with each other. Most likely because they both had very shy, quiet personalities.

But bit by bit, that was starting to change.

Suddenly the door ratted open, and then he heard a deep voice call, “Yoo-hoo! I’m home!”

Kyungsoo swooned. It was Jongin, his one and only mate. He looked over and saw him drop his schoolbag on the floor and make his way over to them.

He kissed his mate on the forehead and then took a seat beside him, peering over his shoulder at what he was reading. Kyungsoo shivered when his breath fanned over his neck, a little twist of arousal worming its way in his belly.

“Whatcha reading, Hyung?” Jongin asked him, clearly sensing his arousal through their bond, but choosing not to embarrass him in front of Luhan.

“A cooking magazine that focuses on western cuisine” he answered, “I thought maybe sometime this week we’d give something a try …”

“Hmm, sounds interesting …” Jongin said, trailing off.

“Luhan-Hyung!” he suddenly yelled, making both the quiet Omegas flinch. He jumped away from his mate and practically dove under the covers of Luhan’s blanket, sensing that the Omega was feeling particularly blue today. Sehun and his antics had been rough on him lately, the stubborn Alpha had refused to even look at him …

“You’re watching Snow White?” he asked. When Luhan nodded, looking a little shaken from the sudden outburst, Jongin continued, “Ah, I see. A classic Disney movie. I recommend you see ‘The Emperor’s New Groove’ though. Way funnier.”

Luhan flipped to the back of his leather book and added it to a list. To Kyungsoo’s understanding, it was a list of things he wanted to do, see, or eat.

“Where’s Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly, just remembering that the two Alphas went to school together every morning and came back together in Butch every night.

“Ah, he went for a run in the woods” he answered, laughing at one of the dwarves on the screen, “He promised to be back before dinner though. He’s been stressed all day at school today, so …” he trailed off, shrugging.

“Ah, I see.”

Kyungsoo got up, tossed his magazine on the large oak coffee table (which Jongdae always got scolded by Yifan for sitting on instead of the couch) and slowly walked to the kitchen to prepare for dinner, stretching.

 

“Ah! Coming!” Kyungsoo yelled. He ejaculated all over the grass beneath him as Jongin pounded into him, the erotic sound of balls slapping against skin echoing throughout the empty forest.

Jongin finally finished as well, coming inside of Kyungsoo but not knotting him tonight, for Kyungsoo had an early shift and Jongin had school tomorrow. And it would’ve been problematic if the manager of Starbucks sat for their whole shift.

With a satisfied grunt, Jongin switched them to missionary, Kyungsoo now able to see the stars in the sky as Jongin pulled out of him with a sigh. Instead, he pressed his still hard cock to Kyungsoo’s lips, who gratefully opened his mouth and sucked on the head. Every time Jongin came with another grunt, he swallowed it all up, massaging his knot to coax out more.

When Jongin was finally limp, he withdrew and lied beside Kyungsoo, cuddling him with a satisfied sigh.

Because Kyungsoo had been a lone wolf all of his life, he preferred making love out here instead of in the house. It was more private and … romantic.

Jongin enjoyed it too, but not as much as Kyungsoo did. He complained that he got mosquito bites on his balls …

“Ah, that was really good” Jongin said, massaging a knot in his thigh.

“Mhm, it was” Kyungsoo agreed.

Jongin sat up and scratched his head, looking thoughtful.

“Hyung, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you …” he said after a moment of silence.

“ … Yeah? What is it?” Kyungsoo asked, crossing his arms above his head and observing a slow-moving airplane above them.

Jongin fiddled with his fingers, looking nervous, before starting, “We’ve been together for a couple of months now …”

“Mhm” Kyungsoo agreed, listening.

“And, I was just wondering … when you wanted to start having a family …”

Kyungsoo sat up, surprised at the sudden topic, “I thought you didn’t want children?”

“What?!” Jongin questioned, looking offended, “Of course I want them! When did you start thinking that?!”

“I dunno, I just thought … you weren’t interested for some reason ...” he drifted off, throwing an arm around his tanned, muscular shoulders.

“I am so …” he muttered, blushing.

Kyungsoo smiled, kissing him on the cheek, “Well, I think we should bring this topic up later, once you’ve graduated high school.”

“What?!” Jongin whined, “Hyung, that’s toooo loooong!”

Kyungsoo internally laughed, not wanting to offend Jongin further. He was too cute. “You know we can’t until you’re done school. Once I give birth, you won’t want to leave the house. You’ll be too overprotective and hostile.”

Jongin remained silent.

“You know I’m right, Jongin. It’s our nature.”

He still remained quiet.

“I love you. And you know it. Plus, you’re almost done school Jongin, what’s to complain about?”

“… Damnit Soo. You’re too smart sometimes …”

 

“… You do promise to talk about it once I’ve graduated though, right?” Jongin asked him quietly while he scrubbed Kyungsoo’s back. They were in the bathtub together, cleaning off all the mud and body fluids that had gotten on them from their forest rendezvous. It was late, and they were both pretty tired.

“Absolutely” Kyungsoo answered, his eyes closing. It always felt so good when Jongin washed his back, “I just think we need to take our time, you know?”

Jongin considered this for a moment, then grunted, “Yeah. You’re right.”

“Are you angry?” Kyungsoo asked, turning around to face his mate, who had his eyes downcast, looking at a cluster of bubbles floating around him.

He looked up after Kyungsoo poked him in the cheek, “No, just a … little let down … and embarrassed …”

“What, why would you be embarrassed!?” he asked, his eyes wide in confusion.

Jongin cleared his throat, “I dunno … I just thought that when I mentioned it … you’d want them right then and there …”

“Oh, Jongin …” he hugged him, “I’m sorry we never talked about it. I should’ve said something sooner.”

Jongin laughed, “I don’t feel embarrassed because of you … I’m just embarrassed because of the situation. I know you’re just looking out for me, Soo. And I love it.  
So thank you …”

He kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead.

 

“Missionary is a great position to achieve orgasm … hmm … that’s new. Good to know …” Baekhyun muttered, scrolling down and looking at diagrams on his Mac, “Doggy style …NO! So old, ugh ...”

He was alone in their shared bedroom, laying on his belly with his MacBook Air in front of him and a box of Pocky keeping him entertained.

He pulled up another website, this one more geared towards women, and read aloud slowly, “The reverse cowgirl! Great for hitting the g-spot!” and laughed at the hideous diagram that had been given. But putting that aside, it looked … like something he would want to try … someday …

It’s not that he and Chanyeol didn’t have, great, mind-blowing sex. Because oh god, it was amazing. Even the slow morning sex they had this morning had him clenching his thighs together.

But … Chanyeol …

How to put this lightly … only ever used one position during their times together:

Doggy style.

How ironic, considering we’re wolves, Baekhyun scoffed.

Quite frankly, he was getting really sick of it. It was the only position that Chanyeol ever used. Every morning after sex, Baekhyun found his thighs and back aching with a dull throb throughout half of the day. And doing vocal lessons all morning with obnoxious little girls, sitting on that hard stool all day …

Baekhyun hissed in pain even thinking about it.

The door suddenly burst open and in came Chanyeol, carrying his guitar case and humming a catchy pop tune. Baekhyun, who was shocked at the sudden appearance of his mate, screamed and shut the lid to his MacBook so hard, he prayed to god he didn’t crack the screen. Trying to look more natural, he rolled over and attempted to greet his mate in the “paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls-Jack” pose, but ended up rolling completely off the bed with a painful thud.

“Oww!” Chanyeol heard him whine on the other side of the bed. He tried hoisting himself up by grabbing the bed, but ended up pulling the comforter off the bed completely, making him fall once again and hit his head.

But it didn’t end there. Everything slid off the bed with it, his Pocky sticks, his stuffed giraffe that he slept with every night, and then finally his MacBook, which landed on his face with a sickening crunch.

Baekhyun screamed.

 

Baekhyun was still sniffling as Chanyeol hoisted him up onto the island counter like a child. He was wearing his glasses and lightly touching his swollen nose in different places.

“Don’t cry Baekhyun, you’re going to be just fine” he promised, taking a Kleenex and dabbing away more blood that dribbled out of his nose.

He couldn’t stop his lower lip from trembling as more tears started to leak out of his eyes, which stung his swollen, black eye, “But … I look … awbul!” he cried, finding it difficult to breathe and therefore, making it difficult to speak.

“No, no, no baby, you look cute! Don’t cry, okay? It was an accident.”

Yixing came down the stairs with Luhan following behind him, carrying his older brother’s infamous black leather bag. He set it down on a stool and took Baekhyun’s hand with a comforting squeeze.

“Man, you’re looking beat up” Yixing said with a laugh. This made Baekhyun absolutely devastated. He began to cry again, fanning his eyes dramatically with his hands. Luhan rubbed his back and dabbed his face as lightly as he could.

Chanyeol glared at Yixing.

“Er, sorry … anyways, what happened?” he asked them.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s other hand and explained, “He fell of the bed and when he tried to get back up again, his MacBook fell on his face.”

Yixing nodded, clearly trying hard not to laugh, “Hmm, I see …”

He took a minute to try and look in his nose and when he seemed satisfied, pressed in a couple of spots here and there.

“That’s weird, why isn’t he healing?” Yixing asked, more to himself than anyone else.

But Chanyeol ended up answering for him, “Baek has a genetic disorder that he inherited from his grandmother’s side of the pack. I don’t remember what exactly it’s called, but he doesn’t have any werewolf healing speed.”

Yixing’s eyes popped open, “Really?! Wow, this is the first time I’ve seen a wolf with anything like that … fascinating …” he drifted off, thoroughly observing the poor Omega in front of him like he was a specimen in a glass tank.

Baekhyun glared at him, “Why boo you give a buck?!” he asked, spitting out some blood into the sink afterwards with a whine.

Yixing ignored him, instead snapping on a pair of surgical gloves, “We need to put his nose back in place” he declared, studying it.

Everyone froze for a second, waiting for the Omega’s reaction.

Baekhyun attempted to jump off the counter and run away, but Chanyeol and Luhan both grabbed an arm and held him steady.

Byun Baekhyun has the worst pain tolerance out of everyone in the entire house; a whopping one out of ten.

“B-bo!” he yelled, “I don’t bwant to!”

“Baekkie, calm down, it’ll only take a second. Don’t worry, Yixing’s done this before tons of times …” Chanyeol grunted out, trying to hold him still.

“Ib he touches me, I-I’ll hit Bluhan!” he threatened, raising his hand to strike the innocent Omega. Luhan clearly got the message and cowered behind Yixing.

Who wasn’t looking impressed at the idea of his brother being bludgeoned by the household diva.

So with an angry look on his face, he lunged forward, cradled the back of Baekhyun’s head with his left hand, and with his right, snapped his nose back into place with a crunch.

He sat still for a moment, shocked, and then began to cry.

“You’re a bastard, Bixing. I wasn’t weady …” he sobbed, holding his face in pain. He punched Yixing away and threw his arms around Chanyeol, feeling comforted by his mate.

“Shh, it’s okay, Baek. You did well” he said, his deep voice vibrating through his small frame. He rubbed his back and patted his bum comfortingly.

Until he remembered that he wouldn’t even be here in this fucking situation if it weren’t for him and his …

Doggy style.

Baekhyun shoved him away and got off the counter, yelling, “Bo, I don’t wike you wight now, Chanbyeol. It’s all your bucking fault.”

Chanyeol stared back at him, dumbfounded as he embraced a cowering Luhan with a cry of, “OH BLUHAN, I’M BORRY”

Luhan’s scared expression faltered to one with a faint smile ghosting on his lips. He massaged the back of his head and led him to the living room, the two terrified Alphas following and making sure to maintain huge distance behind them.

And after about an hour of cuddling and kissing on the couch, the two Omegas fell asleep holding each other, much to Chanyeol and Yixing’s happiness.

“So …”

“So …”

They didn’t even know where to start.

So together they inspected the poor MacBook, which was covered in Baekhyun’s blood and spit. Thankfully it wasn’t broken, but when it whirred to life, and when Chanyeol typed in his password (which he secretly knew), Yixing walked away with a red face, muttering, “Oh dear god, I’m out of here …”

The website’s caption screamed out to him: “Is your BOY TOY set on one position during sex? We have ten simple steps to change that!!”

Chanyeol’s ears turned bright red, embarrassed at his mate’s antics. The notes app was up as well, in which he read a hand-typed note from the Omega:

 

“OPERATION NO MORE DOGGY STYLE FOR BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

 

The first thing that came to Chanyeol’s mind, which he really couldn’t help was:

Is step number one breaking your nose?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> The Emperor's New Groove is one of my all time favourite Disney movies ... probaby because of David Spade ...
> 
> Second is Brother Bear, because I'm Metis :D  
> I tried to upload this as fast as I could ... sorry children!  
> I have an exam in an hour, so toodles!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Morgan


	11. House of Chaos

In a more scarce part of Seoul, a hooded figure made his way into a bar in the pouring rain; one that others often kept a far distance from. It was known for its alcoholics who drowned in their sorrows and mobsters who came for a drink after they finished a hard day of work. So in other words, it was not a place that average citizens went to.

It was also a place where the baddest werewolves in town went to hang out. Ones with tribal tattoos twisting down their arms and scars on their faces.

Occasionally including Wu Yifan, the Head Alpha of the district of Seoul. Who apparently possessed so much strength, he actually ripped the head off a vampire a year or two back.

The stranger smirked. Wu Yifan was also stupid.

He made his way in without much detection and took a seat on one of the wooden stools, clasping his rough hands together on the wooden counter.

The bartender, a wolf in his mid-twenties with long hair tied into a ponytail, turned around and surveyed him, “What can I get you?” he asked, wiping a glass clean.

“Whiskey” the stranger simply rasped.

He watched the waiter skillfully flip a glass out and pour him the dark honey liquid. The stranger licked his lips in anticipation. He had been travelling for days without a drink.

When he slid it over to him, he took it in one hand and immediately threw the burning liquid down his throat. He finished it, and then wordlessly asked for another.

“You’re new around here” the bartender stated, pouring him a second, “I don’t recognize your scent, either. Are you without a pack?” he asked, scratching a spot above his navel through his white button-down.

This time, the stranger didn’t down his drink. He savoured it, running a rough finger around the edge of the glass, “Yeah. My pack got annihilated not too long ago. I came here because I heard good things about Yifan” he practically lied through his teeth.

The bartender set about making a drink for a woman a couple of stools down from the stranger, then continued, “Aye. Yifan’s really young, but he’s a superb leader. Plus he has that Berserker wolf living with him …”

Oh? This plot twist surprised the stranger, “Berserker? I thought they were obliterated a long time ago …”

Beserkers. The nastiest, strongest, and brutalist werewolves there were. They were well known in fairy tales and bedtime stories. But as the character who ripped limbs off the townspeople and ate their intestines, not the one who saved the princess. Of course, that was generations and generations ago. Nowadays they just tended to keep to themselves; and only ripped off limbs when they were provoked.

They were extremely dangerous because once they lost their tempers, they lost control over their mind and bodies and murdered without mercy.

“Yeah” the bartender continued, “but a few survived, so they’ve either retreated to live in the mountains or gained control over their urges and blended in with wolf society.”

“That’s … where is it now?” the stranger asked.

The bartender looked mildly irked at the mention of calling the said wolf an ‘it’, seeming to know the said wolf personally. He slid the drink over to the woman and continued, “He lives with Yifan and the higher up and authoritative members of the pack. He serves as his right hand in combat, I believe.”

This was certainly getting more and more interesting as the minutes passed by.

“Oh, you’re talking about Sehun?” a sultry woman asked, coming up from the side and gracefully taking a seat beside the stranger. He eyed her huge breasts that were popping out of her sequined top.

“Sehun?” the stranger asked.

The bartender turned his back and busied himself with something else, clearly agitated at the stranger’s nosiness.

She smirked, running a finger down the collar of his pea coat, “Mhm, Oh Sehun is his name. I took him to bed once. It was the best lay I’d ever had. Too bad, though. Rumour has it that he just found himself a really, really pretty Chinese mate” she said dramatically, feigning disappointment.

Jackpot, “Really? That’s pretty interesting considering Berserkers only usually court each other.” More like, their arrogant egos were so high that they wanted to procreate strong Alpha children, another reason why they were becoming extinct. Furthermore, Berserker Omegas were almost unheard of.

“Yeah, well their choices are limited, right? And they say that his mate isn’t that normal either. He’s Chinese royalty”

The stranger raised his eyebrows, “Do you know his name?”

She laughed, running her ringed fingers through her permed hair, “No, darling. Only very few people have heard of him, and a handful of those people have actually seen him, if that. From what I’ve heard flying around, Yifan and Sehun are very … hmmm … extremely protective of him.”

The stranger could barely supress a grin. This was gold!

He leaned in close to the woman, tracing her jawline with his fingertips, “What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Youai” She whispered. He resisted the urge to laugh at the fake Chinese name she had given herself.

“Come back to my hotel room?” he asked her, whispering back.

“Hmm …” she pondered, tracing her nail over his exposed chest, “If you tell me your name …”

He smiled. This was too easy.

“Sukjin” he lied back.

 

“Um … Luhan, can you help me with this?” Junmyeon asked, somehow tied to a chair in their large dining room by none other than Jongdae, who claimed that he’d be back in an two hours with feathers (?). It was only the three of them home alone today, much to Junmyeon’s despair. Jongdae had a very negative influence on Luhan.

The older Omega stood stock still … pondering for a second.

And then with an evil smirk, took off running up the stairs.

See?

“L-Luhan! Wait! Ugh …” he gave up with a sigh. He crinkled his nose back and forth, desperately trying to itch his nose.

He sat for a moment, resisting the urge to scream. And weighed his options.

Which were none, he realized after a moment. He didn’t have any options, but to sit here and wait. He should’ve known he was being tricked when Jongdae yelled for his help, claiming there were ants crawling around in the dining room.

He heard the front door open, and much to his relief, Kyungsoo came in with his hands full of two trays of colourful looking Frappuccino’s.

“Ah, thank god! Please let me loose!” he cried to his friend, wriggling around in the chair. Kyungsoo immediately spotted him and almost dropped the drinks. He nearly tossed them on the table and then grabbed his stomach, fits of laughter nearly making him fall over.

“It’s not funny Kyungsoo!” he yelled, but then had to stop and think for a second. Because that was an inaccurate statement, “Okay, maybe it is funny … but can you let me loose … please?!” he asked politely with his signature smile.

Kyungsoo sat up straight again and gnawed on his bottom lip to stop himself from another fit of laughter, “Okay, okay. But only after I get a couple of photos.”

“Okay … what?! NO!”

Giggling the whole time, Kyungsoo took out his cellphone and snapped a couple of pictures of the poor housemother. He even took a selca of himself with Junmyeon in the background looking like a drenched kitten.

Finally feeling like his mission was complete, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and came to Junmyeon’s rescue, finding that the knots were so intricately tied that he had to go get scissors to set him free.

Luhan came back in the room, his devilish little smirk gone after he noticed that Kyungsoo was there with Frappuccinos. He leaped over with glee, immediately bypassing his usual favourite green tea Frap and instead picked up the cotton candy one, devouring the whipped cream on top before he drank it.

Jongdae came in after him, “Oh, you brought Frappuccino’s? Awesome!” he settled down in the chair beside Junmyeon, taking a Mocha one for himself and gleefully sipping on the green straw.

“B-b-but—” Junmyeon stuttered, livid, “You said you went out! What the hell, Jongdae?!”

He stopped suckling on his straw and looked over at him, a clueless expression on his face, “Hyung, I was lying. I thought you knew better than that? I was going to glue feathers all over your face and attach a beak to your nose but after a while I thought … Nah.”

“You little bastard—” Junmyeon started, raising his hand to strike.

But he never got his revenge.

There was a sudden crash that went right through the front living room window. Luhan screamed and at the same time, was shoved under the table by Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was then shoved under roughly by Junmyeon, much to his surprise.

Jongdae’s usual cheer was now gone; instead replaced with raw fury. His eyes immediately turned bright red, growling at the voices outside the house. As he slowly rounded the corner, he spotted what broke the window: a large rock. He could smell that it was from the property, it smelled like the riverside.

Junmyeon was behind him, but not stepping out of the dining room. “Who do you think it is?” he whispered as softly as he could, his voice shaking a little with adrenaline.

“Shh” he whispered back, not looking at the Omega but patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, “We’re good. Keep your position.”

Junmyeon nodded. He stripped his clothing off and phased into his dark grey shaggy wolf, concentrating on the voices outside.

Underneath the table, Luhan was shivering in Kyungsoo’s arms, allowing small whimpers to escape his mouth. Kyungsoo massaged the spot behind his ears to try and ease him, but he was scared, too. He and Luhan were the weakest in the pack, with their fighting skills good enough to make Jongin laugh when they punched him.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed, Please don’t be after Luhan …

The front door suddenly burst open, and Jongdae was met with a burly Alpha whom was not a part of their pack. He didn’t even recognize this guy, nor his scent.

Jongdae snarled and lunged at him, not even caring that he was a Beta, and because of that he was at a physical disadvantage.

He had family here he needed to protect.

It seemed like this was their plan, though. Engage the stronger members of the pack so that they could get what they wanted quicker.

Two more Alphas came through the door howling with glee at the lack of pack members in the house. Junmyeon could see them, he was watching their every move with his crystal-blue eyes; attempting to anticipate their next move.

He was momentarily distracted when Jongdae let out a howl of pain; the Alpha he had been battling had dug his claws deep into his forearm and clenched like he was trying to rip his skin clean off. Jongdae managed to break free with an enraged hiss, then lunged at him again.

The distraction was enough, however. One of the men, now in their wolf forms, pounced on Junmyeon, biting his scruff and scratching him with his claws.

Kyungsoo clamped one hand around Luhan’s mouth and the other around his own. They were so close, even the tiniest sounds could alert them of their presence. Luhan clutched onto the hand onto his mouth for an extra sense of security.

But their efforts were in vain. They were immediately ripped out from under the table together by the smallest Alpha of the three. Kyungsoo tried holding one arm around Luhan’s chest and another around the leg of the table, but the Alpha was way too strong.

But Kyungsoo was also determined not to let his friend succumb without a fight, he managed to hold on for a moment until the Alpha yanked Luhan’s leg so hard, both of them flew out from under the table. Kyungsoo had to let go with a pained yell, they had been yanked so hard that he almost ripped his fingernails off; blood was pooling under the ripped skin.

He grappled his arms and legs around Luhan, determined never to be separated from him. Luhan was crying hysterically as the Alpha tried to break them apart.

“Forget about it, just take them both!” the one who was fighting Jongdae hissed. He was clearly agitated; Jongdae had done quite a number to him; his neck gushing blood from a deep gash.

“No!” Kyungsoo screamed, still holding onto Luhan as the Alpha dragged them out of the dining room and down the hallway by the front Luhan’s t-shirt.

When he reached the doorway, that’s when he had the most difficult time. Luhan threw his legs and arms open and attempted to lodge himself in the doorframe, losing a bit of his fear and looking a little more defiant. When the Alpha tugged him, he hissed and bit one of the hands that was on his shirt.

“Oww!” the Alpha yelled angrily. He slapped Luhan hard across the face, forcing him to release his death-like grip on the Alpha’s bloody hand.

“God damnit, you’re so fucking useless” One of them said. They heard a crash in the dining room, and then a sickening yelp from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s attacker came into view, a piece of his left ear apparently bitten off, and came to help the smaller Alpha. He first attempted to pull Kyungsoo off of Luhan to lighten the load.

“Why are you doing this to us?!” Kyungsoo yelled, fearful and frustrated tears escaping his eyes. There was no way he was going to let go of Luhan. He was his brother.

“Because this fucking princess—needs to—go!” the burly Alpha said with a scream.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion.

After he had finished yelling, he raised his foot up high,

And stomped down hard on Luhan’s skinny arm right at the joint, successfully snapping his arm.

Luhan’s screaming and wailing could probably be heard all the way to Gangnam. His arm flopped uselessly to the side as they hauled the two Omegas out of the doorframe. The other one helped, kicking Kyungsoo to try and lessen the load. Luhan glanced down at his useless arm and immediately fought the urge to pass out as the Alpha continued to drag the duo down the concrete stairs, the Alpha who broke his arm laughing when Luhan vomited all over the flower bed and his t-shirt.

It was short lived however, because the screeching of tires made them stop. They paled, dropped the Omegas and bolted, yelling towards the house, “Jun! Fall back! The Berserker is here!”

Everything was happening so fast.

The two Alphas couldn’t get away fast enough, however. Jongin immediately grabbed the one who had been kicking Kyungsoo and bashed his head in with his bare fists, his eyes blood red with fury. He could smell his mate’s sweet, pungent blood, fuelling his maniacal fury. He kept pummeling him further, enraged and saddened at the state of his mate, even though he was long dead.

Sehun looked the scariest, however.

Like Jongin, he didn’t even bother phasing into his massive wolf, so livid that the veins on his head were actually protruding.

He kicked the smaller Alpha to the ground and without even batting an eye, planted one foot onto his torso and ripped his arm clean off, throwing it to the side like garbage.

The Alpha screamed in horror, writhing around on the ground.

“Shut the fuck up” Sehun screamed, spitting everywhere. He gave a kick to his head and successfully knocked him out. They had to leave one living for questioning, after all.

Jongin looked torn between running to his mate and running to the house, but Jongdae suddenly emerged, looking extremely bloody but unscathed. Just cradling his torn arm with a tea towel, “It’s okay, the other one’s dead … I killed him” he said, “I’m tending to Junmyeon right now.”

Sehun bolted to Luhan, nearly slipping on the blood all over the grass and cradled his head in his lap. He was momentarily scared that the Omega would be terrified of him, but sighed when Luhan gripped onto his yellow school uniform’s blazer with his eyes wide, gasping for breath.

“Oh, god. Are you okay baby?” he asked, rubbing some blood of his chin.

Kyungsoo was in a worse state, sobbing into Jongin’s dress shirt, clutching it like a lifeline.

Luhan looked up at Sehun with a dazed look. Then something overcame him, a sense of longing and loneliness. His bottom lip began to tremble; and the need to say something overpowered him.

“S-s-Se—” he stuttered out.

Sehun’s look of concern turned to one of shock, then utter desperation. He pressed both of his palms to his mates face and coaxed him on, “That’s it baby! Say my name! Please!”

“H-h-hunn. S-Se—h!” he tried, his teeth chattering. He whined, pulling his hair with his good arm.

With great difficulty, Kyungsoo had stopped his sobbing to crawl over to Luhan. He held onto one of his shaking hands and joined in, kissing him on the cheek and urging him as well, “That’s it, come on, Luhan-Hyung. You can do this!” he said, his voice thick with sobs.

“S-Se-hu-un!” Luhan managed to cry out before finally passing out with a little whimper, the excruciating pain of his semi healing arm making him succumb to the darkness.

 

Luhan’s sense of smell was the first that came back to him. He knew he was in the living room because he was laying under a thick wool blanket and he could smell a warm crackling fire beside him. He could also smell the others around him; Sehun was especially close to him. Then there was Yifan, and then Minseok. But what was the most overpowering was the nauseating smell of antiseptic, almost making him gag.

He cracked one eye open slowly, the light above him blinding.

Sehun could sense his mate beside him rousing from his sleep, so he pecked him lightly on the lips, “Welcome back, Lu.”

When he managed to open both his eyes and sit up, he noticed some of the wolves carrying out individual jobs in a flurry, while others stayed by those who were hurt. Junmyeon was also laying down on a couch, asleep much like Luhan was, but with a bandage wrapped around his head and his lip swollen and purple. Jongdae was up and walking around with just a large bandage covering his arm, and Kyungsoo sat on the coffee table watching Luhan wake with his shirt hiked up, Yixing coating his back with some sort of green salve.

Luhan’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t help the sickening feeling that this was all his fault.

Behind him, Yifan and Minseok looked happy and relieved to see him awake. Yifan kissed him on the forehead, making him feel guiltier, “Thank god you’re okay, cuz. You had us worried.”

Luhan sat up and winced, feeling his arm being constrained inside an air cast. The cut on his lip had healed, and he was starving.

“Lu-Ge!” Yixing yelled. He got up and rushed to his brother, “I’m so glad you’re awake” he said, crying. Luhan put an arm around him, a little surprised to see him crying. Sehun also patted him on the back, understanding how Yixing was feeling.

Luhan felt sick. The whole house was in utter chaos all because of him. How could they be so good to him right now?

When Yixing let him loose, he stood up with wobbly legs and made it over to Kyungsoo. He could feel himself starting to cry, his shoulders shaking with deep sobs.

He fell to his knees in front of Kyungsoo, and barely managed to make out, “L-Lu-h-han … i-is … s-s-s-sorry!” he sobbed.

Kyungsoo got onto the floor with him, looking both flustered and sad at the same time, “No, no no, Luhan. Never, ever say sorry to me for something like this. I’m fine, only a couple of broken ribs. I wanted to protect you.”

When it didn’t seem to calm the Omega down, Kyungsoo forced him up and embraced him, “It wasn’t your fault honey” he whispered in his ear, “I would never think twice about protecting you, Luhan. You’re my family … and I love you so much, even though I don’t express it like Baekhyun does. You know I’m too shy” he said, rubbing his back.

This seemed to soothe the Omega a little; he returned the hug with a sigh, burrowing into his neck for an extra sense of love. Minseok silently joined them, throwing his arms around the two and humming, being mindful of Kyungsoo’s ribs, though.

After more hugs and cuddles from other various members of the pack, Luhan calmed down considerably and allowed Yixing to further inspect him for injuries. When he was satisfied that there weren’t any, he returned to Junmyeon’s side, checking the bandage on his head and his general condition.

It was dark outside, and Luhan could smell the thick, pungent smell of burning flesh from outside. He could see Baekhyun and Chanyeol standing out in the middle of the back yard, watching the flames lick and devour the bodies in it.

He overheard Yifan saying that Tao and Jongin had gone to pick up takeout, and he could also see Minseok and Jongdae cleaning up; as best as he could with one hand, anyways. He winked when he noticed Luhan staring at him.

He felt a sudden sense of emptiness, realizing that his mate had slinked away after realizing that he would be okay. He wasn’t particularly offended or upset about it—

Luhan just wanted to cuddle him.

He sighed and went about helping Jongdae and Minseok, who were arguing about where they should put the broken glass.

 

Sehun quietly shut the door behind him and descended down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

When he reached the basement, he scowled at the blood pooling on the linoleum floor. The Alpha, who was chained to the wall, looked up at him with great difficulty. He had lost a lot of blood—his face was ghostly pale as he panted. Yixing had tied his arm off so he wouldn’t bleed to death, but that’s it. No antiseptic or anesthetic to ease him.

Sehun pulled up a wooden chair and sat in front of him, crossing one leg over the other and looking blankly into his eyes.

They stayed like that for five minutes … just staring at each other.

Until Sehun lost control, his animalistic, Berserker side coming out of him. He stood up, lifted the chair over his head and smashed it on the ground, not even flinching when a piece of wood flew up and sliced his cheek open. The Alpha slunk as far away from him as he could, terrified.

“Why—the—fuck—did—you—attack—my mate?!” he roared, throwing a broken section of the chair against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

The Alpha whined like a child receiving an awful punishment and didn’t answer.

Sehun bent down and grabbed another leg; this one sharp on one end. He gripped the man’s hair, forcing him to look at him and placed the sharp end to his chest.

“Answer me, you fucking piece of shit” he whispered, “and you’ll live.”

The Alpha swallowed, and then said, his voice hoarse, “I was sent here by my Head Alpha …” when Sehun pressed the stake in harder, he said quickly, “I don’t know why he wanted me to do it, I swear to fucking god!”

“What territory are you from?” he asked him, loosening pressure off the stake now that he was talking. Before, Sehun would have been merciless, but it looks like Luhan had changed him in a positive way.

“I-Incheon! Incheon district!! I swear on my mother’s life!” he said, close to tears.

Sehun heard the basement door open and watched as Yifan came down the stairs. He thought the Head was alone, but then Luhan came into view, holding Yifan’s hand as he stepped carefully down the stairs.

Sehun almost growled at Yifan for bringing Luhan down here, but Yifan interjected, “He was going to come down here himself without me, so don’t even lecture me, you little brat.”

“Oh” Sehun simply said. He dropped the stake and opened his arms. Luhan fell into his embrace, inhaling the smell of his mate. When he noticed Sehun’s cut face, he whined and silently insisted on ‘licking it better’.

Yifan cleared his throat and addresses the chained Alpha, “If you cooperate with us, we’ll let you go. What’s your name?”

“Kkuk” he said quietly, staring at the Omega below him.

Sehun continued for him, “He told me that he’s from the Incheon pack. And that he has no idea why his Alpha sent him here for Luhan.”

This made Yifan curse and mutter under his breath.

“I-I swear I’m telling you the truth. To be honest, I don’t even like my pack, all they’ve done is treated me like shit!” Kkuk declared, panting a little, “Ever since this n-new guy came to town and became ‘buddy buddy’ with our Alpha, he’s been acting really weird!”

“How so?” Yifan asked him, suddenly interested.

Kkuk cleared his throat, clearly parched, “Our Alpha used to be a really peaceful guy, you know who I’m talking about, don’t you?” he asked Yifan.

He nodded. He knew that Alpha.

He continued, “But just all of a sudden, this Sukjin guy comes out of nowhere, becomes an acquaintance of his, and then within a span of three weeks he has us coming out here to get this little guy!” he said, pointing to Luhan, “which I don’t really get either because he looks like the worst thing he’s killed is a spider, for crying out loud” he finished, his words seemingly genuine.

Yifan stood still for a moment, pondering, then looked up at Kkuk, “Thanks for your information. I’ll send someone down to properly fix you up and give you food. If you fuck with anyone who comes down here, I’ll allow Sehun to rip off your other arm.”

He gave Luhan a little pat on the head, then headed back up the stairs.

“T-thank you Head Alpha!” Kkuk yelled after him

“Yeah, yeah” Yifan yelled back. But not rudely.

Sehun inspected Luhan’s arm that was still casted, “Does it hurt darling?” he murmured, kissing the top of his arm.

Luhan shook his head.

“Okay, let’s go upstairs and get something to eat”

Kkuk watched them ascend the stairs together with a longing look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> I'm on a roll, lately, aren't I?   
> I've been thinking of blogging, I don't know if I'll do it on AFF or do like a whole fancy-dancy one, either ... Add me as a friend if you're interested in getting updates, I accept any and everyone :)
> 
> I also have Tumblr: 
> 
> But anyways ... yay! Lu spoke! Congrats Gege!  
> And once again, Jongdae makes me laugh.  
> ANYONE SEE SEHUN'S BODAY AT TOKYO DOME. I JIZZED OMG. Sorry, had to add that in ... *#__#*
> 
> Pretty sure I bombed my exam lol. Thank you for all the good luck wishes though! They gave me oodles and poodles of strength!
> 
> xoxo  
> Morgan.
> 
> p.s - PENIS.


	12. Nothing's Fair For Anyone

Everyone was more than ecstatic that Luhan had gained the ability to speak once more. Of course, he still couldn’t string together long-winded, complex sentences, and he had a terrible stutter on top of it, but it was a start—a step in the right direction.

Yifan had promised him that when he got his voice back, they would throw a small family party for him. Because the Omega had never experienced a party before, which everyone was shocked to hear. Only when he was very little, his parents threw him a little cub’s birthday party but couldn’t throw any more after that because all the Betas teased him for being too girly.

Plus, his arm healed perfectly within the next couple of days. Nothing was left but a blotchy purple bruise in the crook of his arm. It hurt to press on it, but otherwise he had healed up considerably well. Junmyeon ended up with a concussion, which healed with the hours after he awoke, and the same could be said for Kyungsoo; his ribs brand-spanking new.

Yixing also made sure to patch up Kkuk and gave him any other medical attention that he needed. It was later on revealed that he was the one who knocked out Junmyeon, but wasn’t overly fond on hurting Omegas. Lucky for them, because his original orders were to kill any who stood in the way. Junmyeon gave him a large meal after hearing that, thankful that the Alpha had shown him mercy.

They decided to give themselves a little bit of rest before getting back into the business with the Incheon pack, anyways.

So that was their reasoning for throwing a party for Luhan.

They were currently in the middle of planning for the celebration tomorrow. So in order to remove him from the house, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin took him out to get a cake and other things they needed.

Luhan could barely contain his excitement, this would be the first time that he’s been off the property since he first came to Seoul. He bounced up and down in his seat, barely suppressing a grin as he looked at all the interesting shops downtown. Beside him, he could feel Sehun clasp his hand in his large one, thoroughly enjoying how excited his mate was.

Even Jongin seemed happy to see the Omega so high-spirited; he kept stealing glances at him through the rear-view mirror as he navigated through traffic, clearly amused at his hyperactivity.

In the passenger seat, Baekhyun kept his eyes trained on the shopping list Kyungsoo had given him, trying to memorize some of the items just in case something happened to it. He always ended up losing grocery lists every time he was with Chanyeol.

“Cake, peppers, bean sprouts, cookies, gelatin, condoms …” he muttered to himself, repeating the line every so often.

Luhan looked up at the last word and blushed. Yifan liked the house to be well stocked with them. After all, some of them weren’t exactly ready to have babies just yet.

Sehun laughed at Luhan’s expression, and then kicked the seat in front of him, where Baekhyun was sitting, “Yah, shut up. You’re getting annoying.”

Baekhyun nearly dropped the list, angry, “Is that any fuckin’ way to talk to your Hyung, you little dipshit?!” he hit him hard over the head with his fist.

The whole Jeep went silent for a minute, Baekhyun and Jongin realizing the mistake that he had made by hitting him. Sehun clenched his fists together, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and growled, trying to regain control of himself once again; as he could feel the nasty part of himself that he always hid arise and almost break through.

He opened his eyes up in shock when Luhan grabbed his left fist, probably after realizing that his mate had become as rigid as a statue beside him.

When they made eye contact, Luhan smiled—his eyes crinkling at the sides. He brought his fist to his face and kissed it. When Sehun slowly unclenched it, feeling himself calm down, Luhan pressed kisses to his fingertips, tongue occasionally darting out to lick his digits.

Sehun sighed, feeling his Berserker traits slowly recede back into the corners of mind. Luhan still didn’t know about Sehun’s nasty heritage, which troubled Sehun, but figured that he would tell him sometime soon.

It’s too bad he didn’t know Luhan was keeping secrets from him as well.

 

When they entered the store, a less crowded grocery store instead of a bustling market, Jongin took a cart and leaned on it with his elbows, surveying the flier and seeing what was on sale.

Baekhyun walked closely behind him with a gleam in his eyes, then gave him a hard, loud slap on the ass, cackling, “Mm, dat ass is fine as hell!”

Luhan burrowed his face in Sehun’s arm, extremely embarrassed. A couple of high school students walked by, whispering and giggling.

Jongin shot up straight, rubbing his abused butt cheek, “Hyung, what the hell? Not in public!” he said, looking around to see if anyone was watching (particularly old Ahjummas. The last time Baekhyun did something offensive in public, they got chased out of the store by an Ahjumma with a broomstick).

Baekhyun took the opportunity to steal the cart away from him and shove the list in his hands, “I can’t help it, Jonginnie, and you have such a nice butt! Chanyeol doesn’t have one, remember? Just a flat desert plane …” he drifted off, looking thoughtful.

Sehun pushed past him with Luhan clinging to his unzipped grey hoodie like it was a lifeline, “Hyung, you’re so weird …”

Luhan and Jongin silently agreed.

They wandered down the first aisle, and began picking stuff off the shelves. Luhan noticed a box of really colourful cookies that made him very curious and reached out to grab them, but then realized with a pang that he didn’t have any money. And that they weren’t on the list …

Reading his thoughts, Sehun grabbed them for him and threw them in the cart, almost hitting Jongin in the head with the box with a pitcher’s aim. He massaged Luhan’s shoulders and said quietly, “Don’t worry, anything you want, you can have. After all, it’s your special day, Lu.”

He kissed him on the temple.

“Oh! Sehun-Oppa, Jongin-Oppa, is that you?!” a voice from behind them said.

The pack-members turned around and were met with a small group of girls about their age, all dressed in the same yellow school uniform that the two Alphas wore every day to school.

Their classmates, Luhan noted with dread.

Luhan gripped onto Sehun’s arm, a small feeling of panic overcoming him. He felt a little claustrophobic, being stuck in the aisle with nowhere for him to escape.

“Oh, hey girls, what are you doing here?” Jongin asked politely, clamping his hand tight around Baekhyun’s mouth before he blurted out something obscene. The Omega didn’t protest, however, just stayed stock still, observing the scene before him with an unreadable look.

“Skipping school, obvi” one with short hair joked, nudging the girl beside her. Luhan didn’t miss it when she gestured to him, and neither did his pack-mates. Jongin’s expression darkened; while Sehun remained expressionless.

Which was hardly a good thing.

Luhan felt like a spotlight had been cast over him, making him self-conscious and feeling like he should’ve dressed better than an old t-shirt that revealed the white and red scars covering his arms.

Worse, a couple of them were werewolves and clearly belonged in their pack. So they knew that they were mated because of their matching scent, and because of the way Sehun subconsciously threw loving glances down at him. They remained indifferent, however. After all, how weird would it sound I they suddenly brought up mating in front of a group of humans?

“S-Se—hun. Out” he whispered to him, standing on his tippy toes in order for it to reach his ear and nowhere else. Sehun reached down gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

The girls’ eyebrow rose at this.

“Ah, same here, we’re too cool for school, haha. We came to get some groceries and stuff for a party tomorrow” Jongin said. When he decided it was safe to let the demon hound loose, he unfastened his hand from Baekhyun’s mouth, cringing because he had been licking his palm the whole time.

Their eyes lit up, “Party?! Aw, are we invited?” one of the wolf girls asked, raking her eyes up and down Sehun’s toned, non-uniformed body.

“No, sorry ladies. It’s a family celebration” Baekhyun offered. Some of them were obviously looking confused as to how Baekhyun was their “family” but didn’t push further.

“Aww! That’s too bad …”

One of them finally took a leap of faith and asked the question that had been on all their minds, smirking at the uncomfortable look on Luhan’s face, “Sehun-Oppa, who is that?” she asked, pointing at the Omega.

She was clearly wolf; they could tell by her scent.

She already knew. But brought it up anyways.

Just to humiliate him.

Luhan cringed, his legs trembling uncomfortably.

Sehun looked back at Baekhyun and Jongin with his eyebrows raised, and then sighed, clearly agitated at their unwanted company.

“He’s my boyfriend” he simply said, annoyed and wanting to get back on their merry way.

There was a shocked silence that came from them.

“Yeah, I didn’t know I was gay either. Until a couple of weeks ago, at least. Anyways, we better get going. See you guys Wednesday … maybe.”

They left the girls standing there in shock; and definitely didn’t miss it when one of them muttered in an angry tone, “What the hell?!”

“You go to school with those fucking idiots?” Baekhyun asked loudly, making sure they heard him.

They did, apparently by the sounds of merchandise falling off of the shelves.

Jongin and Sehun didn’t say anything but continued to pull stuff off the shelves that they needed. Huffing, Baekhyun dislodged Luhan from his mate and threw his arms around him, sensing his discomfort.

“It’s okay baby boy. Baekkie’s got you, honey” he said, kissing him lovingly on the cheek. Sensing that the older was feeling uncomfortable and crammed, he sped up and removed him from the aisle.

Luhan sighed, feeling the ability to breathe properly finally come back to him. They waited there by a freezer while Sehun and Jongin finished up with the aisle.

Until someone poked him harshly on the back.

It was the girls, who had apparently turned around and ran up another aisle to catch up to the duo. They looked angry and demanding, Luhan realized with a jolt.

But thankfully, the wolf girls who had joined them were gone.

“Yah, what the hell are you doing messing with Oppa?!” one asked him angrily.

Baekhyun growled and shoved Luhan behind him, “What the hell is it to you, bitch? Sehun approached him, actually” he said, poking her back roughly on the chest.

She hissed, rubbing the spot, “How dare you?!—”

“—how dare I what, bitch?! Touch a girl!? You wanna fucking fight about it?! You think you’re so damn special just because you go to SOPA high?! Cause I used to go there too, and let me tell you, none of the girls there actually had character. And from what Sehun and Jongin tell me, they still don’t” he said harshly.

“B-B-Bae-k. N-no!” Luhan whined quietly, trying to pull him away from the mess. His face and eyes were now red from crying, and the whole store was spinning he was panicking so badly. He flagged Sehun and Jongin down, and when they realized what was happening, abandoned the cart and broke into a run towards them.

“You freaking faggot!” she yelled. She sucker-punched Baekhyun right in the eye, knocking him into Luhan. The two fell on the ground together, and were immediately engulfed by the group of girls. The one who punched Baekhyun straddled him, hitting him with her clenched fists.

Luhan tried to get up and pull her off of him, but she punched him in the nose. Luhan could feel blood pouring out of both nostrils as another one of them grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away from Baekhyun to keep him from interfering again.

“STOP” Sehun suddenly roared.

The group slowly dissolved, Luhan could see a store employee and security yanking the girls out of the kafuffle. Luhan crawled over to Baekhyun, who was looking a little dazed; his eye purple and a cut on his lip. Luhan began to cry harder, burrowing into his shoulder.

Baekhyun patted the distressed Omega on the back, smiling, revealing red-stained teeth from his blood.

“I won …” he said weakly.

Then passed out. 

 

Essentially, their shopping trip was a fail.

Luhan sat in the Jeep with the door open, bawling his eyes out in Sehun’s embrace as they waited for Yifan and Chanyeol to come. He didn’t even care that Luhan’s blood was soaking his hoodie, he just wanted to see the bleeding stop soon.

Baekhyun needed medical attention, which was obvious since he couldn’t heal properly, so Jongin had carried him out into the Jeep and together they drove to the hospital. The Alphas both agreed that Luhan would probably be further scarred if he were to go in with them (he had never been inside such a massive hospital before, only the small town one Yixing used to work at in China), so Jongin took Baekhyun in himself while the mated pair waited for the others to arrive.

After a while, Sehun lifted his face gently “Shh, you’re okay, Lu. Let me see your face, hmm?” he said. When he was met with the sight, his eyes flashed red, angry.

His nose was purple and still bleeding, but not broken. A red bruise was also blossoming on his cheek, and a cut on his lower lip was also there, but thankfully already healing.

He kissed his splotchy cheek, “I’m sorry they did this to you. You don’t deserve this” he said, feeling guilty. He pumped out some soothing pheromones to try and calm him.

There were sudden tire screeches and they looked up just in time to see Yifan’s yellow Porsche skidding into the empty parking spot beside theirs.

Chanyeol practically jumped out of the passenger seat before the vehicle had even stopped and ran towards the building, cursing and wearing no shirt.

“Hey! Be careful!” Yifan yelled out the window after Chanyeol had gracefully dodged a car speeding his way.

The Head Alpha sighed, scratching the shaved sides of his head. When he noticed Luhan’s face all beat up, he looked shocked. Appalled.

“What—the hell happened?” he demanded angrily, getting out of his sports car.

“Not now, Hyung” Sehun hissed.

Yifan must’ve understood, because Luhan was looking like a disaster.

He bent down so that he was level to him and put two steadying hands on his shoulders,“Nǐ hái hǎo ma?” he asked him in their mother tongue. Are you okay?

Luhan cried harder, letting go of Sehun and instead embracing his cousin, “M-méi … y-yǒu!” he bawled, holding onto him tightly.

“Luhan, none of this is your fault” Sehun said, clearly understanding what he had said, “Damn it, we’re pressing charges on those girls, that’s it.”

“Hush, we’ll talk about it later” Yifan said over Luhan’s shoulder, massaging his scalp with his fingertips.

After a long pause, his massaging seemed to slowly lull Luhan. Sehun watched in awe as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his eyelids drooped and his mouth opened. Yifan carefully picked him up and laid his head on his shoulder when he noticed the Omega’s knees buckling.

And within seconds, he was asleep.

Just like that.

“How … the … hell did you … do that?” Sehun asked, both bewildered and amused at Luhan suddenly being held like a sleeping toddler in Yifan’s huge arms.

Yifan placed him back in the Jeep and did up his seatbelt, “I saw his father do it to him once a really long time ago when we were teenagers, so I just copied him a while back and … yeah ... I’ve been doing it ever since.”

“That’s a great trick …”

Yifan’s phone pinged, interrupting them. He looked down at the device and groaned in frustration, scratching his chin.

“Is there something wrong?” Sehun asked him.

“Yeah. Tao.”

“Why, what’s wrong with Tao?”

“He’s so hormonally out of whack right now, I can’t even deal with him …” He practically whined to the mankae, typing away in a fury, hissing when another message came in before he sent his out.

“Oh, come on, Hyung. He can’t be that bad—”

“—he literally just went from texting me blackmail pictures of myself as a threat to asking me to come home ASAP because he’s horny.”

Well, Sehun didn’t know what to think of that.

“I wonder if luhan will be like that when we have pups …” he pondered thoughtfully.

Yifan stopped typing, not expecting that response, and stole him a side glance, which the youngest happened to notice.

“… What?” he asked him, looking confused.

Yifan looked away, feeling saddened.

Luhan. And pups, “Nothing …”

 

“I’ve done what you told me to do, so can I have my money now?” she asked, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum, much to his displeasure.

Sukjin glanced over at the yellow Ferrari in the parking lot of the hospital with a satisfied smirk. She had done her job well, so he rewarded her much like he said he would. Digging through his deep pockets, he procured a wad of cash and tossed it at the young teenaged wolf. She quickly pocketed it in her yellow blazer.

“Thanks, Ahjusshi” she said, flashing him a peace sign before walking off.

He watched on as the tallest one in the group helped his mate through the sliding hospital doors, then across the parking lot and into the Jeep and got in after him. Oh Sehun, the Berserker, was also there.

Sukjin licked his lips, wanting to taste his blood on his tongue. His bones cracking under his teeth.

But it was too early for that.

Their Omegas were weak, that was a bonus. Even luckier, one of them was a lowly, pathetic mutt who couldn’t even heal.

This was so much fun.

 

It was decided.

Tonight everyone was going to sleep together in the living room together, much like traditional werewolves did. Actually, the only reason why they had separate bedrooms was only to have a little ‘private time’ once in a while. Often, one could walk into Minseok and Jongdae’s bedroom and see Junmyeon and Jongin sleeping with them, or Sehun snuggled between Chanyeol and Baekhyun in their bed, and vice versa. The Omegas in particular liked sleeping together, their gentle kisses and warm hugs being the best thing to fall asleep to.

Baekhyun’s current health lead them to this; the poor Omega was in quite a bit of pain from the beating he had received. A moderate concussion, three cracked ribs, and three stitches under his chin was apparently worth it, however. According to him, anyways. Chanyeol tended to growl angrily and walk away after he started to brag once again.

Baekhyun loved attention. Especially when he was injured. It was the best kind, according to him.

“Junnie-mooney, do we have any gummy wormsssss?” he yelled to Junmyeon.

Luhan giggled, finding the slightly high-on-pain-meds Baekhyun funny. He met eyes with Tao, sharing his amused expression, but was immediately hurt when Tao gave him a dirty look and walked away with a hand on the small of his back.

Luhan looked down, upset and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to make an appearance. He was extremely confused as to why one of his closest friends was currently ignoring him.

Tao was the first person here who had made sure that he felt at home and comfortable with the other wolves in the house. Luhan was forever grateful for all of Tao’s kindness and wanted nothing more than to return it to him.

And no, he was not angry nor sad that Tao was having a child and he wasn’t, that was too much of a selfish thought for the pure Omega to have.

He was just reminded of how inadequate he was. Which made him question whether or not he was good enough for Sehun.

One person who had noticed the silent exchange between the two got up and followed Tao all the way up the stairs and into his and Yifan’s master bedroom.

Tao could hear him, but chose to ignore.

“Why are you doing this to him?” Minseok asked Tao, closing the door behind them so that they couldn’t be heard by the others. Instead of taking a seat on one of the chairs or on the bed like he would usually do, he stood with his back to the door, clearly not knowing what to expect from the hormonal Omega.

Tao ignored him, instead took off his black t-shirt and looked for a pair of track pants in Yifan’s drawers, revealing a small bump on his lower pelvis that had already began to form.

“Tao. What’s gotten into you lately?” Minseok asked again, calm.

He huffed, slamming one of the drawers to the dresser, “Why?! What’s it any of your business?!” he angrily shot back.

Minseok’s face reddened, getting angry, “It IS my business because you’re really hurting Luhan! Stop acting like a child and spit it out, you spoiled brat!”

“Me?! Acting like a spoiled brat?! He didn’t even congratulate me on my pregnancy! He ran out the door! And then later he didn’t even stay for the party—”

“—oh my god, this is what this is all about?! A freaking party?! And saying a bunch of stupid words, wow, I didn’t take you for someone like this, Huang Zitao. Luhan is hurting, and all you care about is yourself?”

Tao turned around fully to look at his elder, “He doesn’t look to fucking hurt now, being all talkey-talkey with his mate and mine!” he spat out, jealous of all the attention Luhan was getting.

Minseok balled his fists at his sides, livid now, yelling, “How dare you?! You don’t know shit!” The oldest Omega never swore, so Tao had obviously snapped a breaking point inside him. He continued on, “You don’t know anything!! You are blind and have absolutely ZERO sympathy for those who are suffering around you! Did you not even think about me?! Me! Who lost my first pup five months into the pregnancy?! No, you didn’t!”

“What does that freaking have to do with Luhan?!” Tao yelled back at him, losing some of his edge at the mention of the death of Minseok’s daughter. It was a sensitive topic, and he had no idea where the older was going with it.

“You—Shit! … Luhan can’t have pups, you fucking heartless—!” he stopped, feeling his control leaving himself as he sank to the ground.

Tao stood still, a look of shock and devastation on his face.

He wasn’t expecting this.

Minseok began to cry, feeling both sorrow for himself and Luhan, “He can’t have children. He will never experience happiness like you will, Tao. All you’ve done is rubbed that in our faces!” he sobbed, gripping onto the expensive rug beneath him.

The door opened quietly, revealing Luhan and Jongdae.

Both looking wrecked.

“God! Sehun d-doesn’t even know yet. Do you know h-how much pressure that is on L-Luhan?!” he continued to sob, “I couldn’t even fucking imagine going through that! And here you are pissed off because he hasn’t fucking said congratulations to you …”

Luhan immediately ran to him, falling to his knees as well to hug onto him tightly. He was crying too, his eyes red and puffy with the amount. Minseok gripped him tightly, absorbing his warmth

“Why d-did she have to die?” they all heard him ask himself quietly, “Minjee, my poor baby … It’s not f-fair ...”

Jongdae crumpled at the door, unable to take seeing his mate in that state any longer, quiet cries were making his shoulders shake.

Tao didn’t know what to do.

But the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The realization that he had been too selfish and obnoxious boasting about his pregnancy. He knew that it always upset Minseok to talk about children, yet he did it anyways. It had only been four months since they buried Minjee, so Minseok was still grieving, obviously.

How could he be so heartless?

And Luhan.

Poor Luhan, who never hurt anyone.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and then someone stepped over Jongdae, “What the hell happened in here?”

 

Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> Wow, that was messy ... sorry folks.  
> So much and so little happened at the same time ...  
> Chanyeol's pissed, watch out man ..  
> CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC, TRU BLOOD~! :D  
> It would mean the world to me if y'all checked it out. If it has good reviews, I'm going to make an mpreg sequel.
> 
> xoxo  
> Morgan


	13. Calm Before The Tide

Huang Zitao couldn’t have felt more like dirt right then and there.

He was an asshole, no doubt about it.

He immediately fell down to his knees and crawled towards the huddle of Omegas. He threw his arms over both of them, sobbing.

“O-oh my god” he cried, “I’m so s-sorry! I h-had no ideaaa!” he stuttered, burrowing his head into Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan nuzzled into him.

Sehun stood motionless at the centre of the room, clearly looking confused and distressed at Luhan’s despair, “Um … guys?”

But he was ignored.

“So sorry … so, so sorry” Tao continued, his voice thick.

Minseok looked up at him, “Is your head out of your ass now?” he asked. And all though his voice was quivering, a small smile played at the corners of his lips.

Tao sat up, an arm still around Luhan’s shoulders, and gave a little chuckle, “Yeah. It was also hormones, making it worse. I literally jumped from conclusions and got upset without even communicating to anyone. God, I’m so sorry Luhannie-Ge, Minnie-Ge” he said again.

“Guys?” Sehun asked them weakly, clearly searching for answers. Behind him, Jongdae seemed to gain control of himself; he stood up once again and wiped his tears off with the sleeve of his sweater.

He grabbed the youngest Alpha by the elbow and guided him out of the room, “Come on, Sehun. They need some time to talk, I’m sure they’ll tell us when they’re done …”

Sehun threw Luhan a concerned look before Jongdae closed the door in his face.

Luhan let go of Tao and wiped his eyes on his t-shirt, feeling stuffy. Not feeling calm enough to talk, he took out his cell phone and typed up a message in his notes, I thought you hated me. I was so scared L

He showed it to his companions.

This made more tears well in Tao’s eyes, “Oh god, no, Luhannie-Ge. I could never hate you … I was just really angry and confused. Not at you, but myself. I can’t control all of these mood swings …” he admitted shyly, scratching the silver ball in the top of his ear cartridge.

He turned to Minseok next, “And Hyung, I’m so sorry. I’ve never lost a pup, so I don’t know how painful it can be” he had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath, his lower lip quivering, “You put on such a happy face all the time, and a part of me thought you were over grieving her.”

“Tao, if you had lost Yifan, would you be over it in a couple of months?” Minseok asked him shakily. Not angrily, mind you, but to try and put it into perspective for the young Omega so that he could try and understand.

And when Tao got it, he looked devastated, “N-no!” he bawled again “O-oh god, I feel awful! I’m so m-mean!”

Minseok and Luhan looked momentarily shocked at the outburst, but reassured the youngest Omega of the pack that there was nothing to feel awful about.

That he had been forgiven the moment he started crying.

 

“And Sehun doesn’t know any of this yet?” Tao asked the two quietly. After they had all calmed down, they opted into locking themselves into the master bathroom, sitting cross-legged in the empty Jacuzzi bath tub, munching on baby cookies that Yifan had bought for him to satisfy his cravings.

“N-no” Luhan whispered quietly, fidgeting with his fingers guiltily. He reached for another cookie and began nibbling on the corner of it.

Minseok interjected, “It’s not like he isn’t trying to, a lot has happened the last couple of weeks: his heat … the attack on the house, the grocery store incident … all this stuff with you …” he said to Tao, a gleam in his eyes.

Tao nodded in agreement, “That’s also true. God, I don’t blame you Luhan. I would be terrified to tell him something like that … I don’t think I could do it” he admitted, placing a warm hand on Luhan’s shoulder.

Luhan basked in his warm touch. God, he had missed his friend so much.

“I-I’m … scared” he said quietly, feeling hot tears well up in his tear ducts.

There were so many questions that were floating around in his tiny mind; filling him with anxiety: What if he thinks I’m useless? What if he breaks up with me? What if he leaves? When will I tell him?

Tao thought about it for a moment, giving Luhan’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, “Luhan, Sehun loves you to pieces, there’s no way that he would throw you away like trash.”

Luhan looked up into Tao’s sincere eyes. The youngest continued, “Yeah, maybe the old, old Sehun would’ve, but you’ve changed him in so many ways, there’s no way that he’d ever not love you. You’re the apple of his eye, as the Americans say …”

He devoured a cookie whole, then continued, “I mean, yeah, Sehun will definitely be a little sad that he wouldn’t be having your babies, but … there are other ways, Luhannie-Ge, if you know what I mean …”

Luhan raised his eyebrows, not understanding. He was raised in a remote pack in Central China, remember? He didn’t even know that you could order food online …

Minseok explained to the country bumpkin, “Luhan, someone else can have a child with Sehun’s semen or you could adopt!” he said excitedly, realizing the other possibilities that the little Omega had at raising a family.

Luhan looked offended at the thought of someone else having sex with Sehun, so when he typed a note and showed it them, the two broke into a fit of laughter.

“No! They would inject his semen inside of another person, Lu.” Minseok laughed, “You guys get to pick the person as well. Heck, maybe you’d find someone who kind of looks like you”

Luhan blushed, both embarrassed and relieved at the news. He had to admit, after hearing all of the good news from the two, he felt a sense of relief being lifted from his shoulders.

He didn’t get to express this however. He was interrupted by Tao’s obnoxious ringtone, a shrill girly Kpop song that was hot nowadays. He watched the youngest fish it out from his pocket and scoffed, showing them a really awful picture of Baekhyun; his hair mussed and wearing full makeup.

“It’s the high beagle. Should I put him on speaker so that we can all listen to him?” he asked. Because it was probably going to be an … interesting conversation with him doped up on pain medication.

Luhan nodded enthusiastically and Minseok seemed happy with the idea, giggling.

He swiped the screen and tapped the speakerphone button; saying enthusiastically, “Minseok, Luhan and Tao, how can we help you, Mr. Byun?”

There was a stretch of silence on the other end, then Baekhyun’s loud, cranky voice echoed in the small room, “Yaaaaaah … where the duck are youuu ladies?! Kyung.Do and Jun-moon are looooking for youuuu …” he said, his voice slightly scratchy.

Tao had to clamp a hand around his mouth to stop himself from laughing into the receiver.

Minseok answered instead, “Sorry, Baekhyun-ah. We were just talking—”

“NOOOOOO!”

“Um, what?” Minseok asked, clearly confused.

Baekhyun sounded angry as he continued, “Taoo … is a bucket. Do not trust him and his … hips!”

The three couldn’t handle it anymore.

They all burst out laughing, the box of cookies tipping over and spilling everywhere in the tub. As they all scrambled to clean them up (still laughing), Baekhyun kept rambling.

“Annd … there’s … Jongdaaae! Don’t lick Yifan’s balls!” he obviously lied, trying to get the trio downstairs faster.

 

Baekhyun was still laying on the couch pouting, looking agitated at the fact that the trio weren’t sharing any of the details (or what he called, deets) with him. He scratched a spot on his side, wincing at the pain it brought him.

“Kysoo, can you get me hot chocolate?!” he screeched for the entire house to hear (Including Kkuk in the basement, who looked up above in surprise).

The others gave the Omega an annoyed look.

“It’s coming Baek, stop moving around so much, you’re going to hurt yourself even more” Kyungsoo replied in a gentler tone. He and Chanyeol were one of the few pack-members who were constantly making sure that he was okay (not that the others didn’t, but more like they filmed him and his crazy antics secretly behind his back …).

Baekhyun didn’t really trust Yixing either, so the poor doctor tended to steer clear from the Omega unless he wanted more pain medication. Not that he didn’t like the doctor, per se, but more like … he’s had bad experiences with doctor Zhang Yixing in the past …

When Luhan came into the living room, he immediately ran into Sehun’s open arms, humming in content. The Alpha had been tending the roaring fire, so he smelled like musky burnt logs; a smell Luhan loved the most. It reminded him of back home in China.

“I’m glad you guys worked it out” he told Luhan quietly, withdrawing from the hug to kiss him lightly on the lips. Tao stood beside the two, ruffling both of their heads with an “Aigoo …”

On the inside, everyone was more than relieved that the two friends had made up. Dinner and pack hunts with the two were extremely uncomfortable lately, so they were all silently looking forward to things returning back to normal.

“Oh my god, you guys are sooo cute!” Baekhyun slurred, reaching out to grab Chanyeol’s hand, who was sitting beside him protectively on the floor. “Channie, kiss me toooo!”

Luhan got up and ran into the kitchen to help Kyungsoo before he could witness the grossness, offering his silent help to him; who was in the process of making a pot of tea for the pack. A couple of mugs of hot chocolate were also sitting on a tray for the sweet-tooth’s of the gang.

He helped prepare snacks for them, reaching high into the pantry above the sink to get out a pack of cookies, much like Kyungsoo was doing now.

“Thanks for the help, Lu” he said quietly, listening to Jongdae and Baekhyun’s chatter from the other room, “How did it go up there? Is everything good?”

Luhan dumped some cookies onto the decorative platter that Kyungsoo had brought out. “Y-yeah. W-we said s-sorry …” he said quietly, dumping the empty package in the garbage.

Kyungsoo sighed quietly, a small smile ghosting his lips, “That’s a relief. I’m sure you’re under a lot of stress, with all this stuff happening. So it’s good to see that you’ve gotten your BFF back.”

Luhan smiled at his words, liking the abbreviation. He had to agree with Kyungsoo, it sure did remove a lot of tension off his shoulders. “N-ne …”

“I’m almost done here, you can go, Hyung” Kyungsoo smiled. “Thanks for the help …”

Luhan didn’t have a chance to reply, instead he was picked up and thrown over someone’s bony shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He shrieked, surprised at the suddenness of the act.

“Come on, Luhan-Hyung” Chanyeol’s deep voice said, vibrating beneath him, “You’re picking the movie”

As soon as Chanyeol set him down in the living room by their huge TV, the Omega kicked him right in the family jewels.

He howled in agony and collapsed dramatically on the ground.

“H-how are you … so strong?!” he groaned, clutching his package.

Yifan, who had an arm draped around Tao and his mouth full of popcorn answered, “I told you before: His father is the strongest Alpha in all of Asia, remember?”

 

It was dark and musky in the dingy room. But he put up with it.

“And you’re certain that this will work?” the man asked the small woman, smirking down at the small glass vial in his hands. He had to admit, the other three did the job on the annoying Head Alpha, but he couldn’t help but ask just in case.

She scoffed, her black lined eyes crinkling around the edges. She looked up at him with an evil darkness in her eyes.

After quickly raising her hand in the air in a claw-like fashion, he found himself flying through the air and landing on a dark mahogany table harshly; the wind knocked right out of him with the sheer force of it. The next minute, she was there, a strong hand clamped around his throat.

“You filthy, insolent dog” she hissed, her black clawed fingernails digging into his neck, “You dare question a sorceress and her concoctions?!”

Now he’d done it.

“N-no. Forg-ive … me … my lady!” he choked out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“If you ever question me again, Sukjin, I will insert a never-dying, scorching piece of coal into your stomach to ensure that you suffer for the rest of your existence, do you understand me?!” she asked him angrily, eyeing the blood beading out of his neck where she was piercing him.

“Y-yes, my lady!” he coughed, trying to pry her off.

The sorceress withdrew, licking the pungent werewolf blood off her fingertips. And without another word, returned to the old crinkled book that she was reading.

Sukjin took a moment to find his breath again, and then returned to her side. He wondered whether he should say anything else, but his curiosity got to him, “I’m sorry Mabh, but as you can understand, I’m wary. This one will kill him, right?”

She glared at him, her dark auburn ringlets bouncing as she snapped her head to look at him, “Of course it will, you fucking dog. You wanted a serum to make him your friend, which I gave you. Then another to make sure that he names you the next Head Alpha when he perishes, which I provided. And the last one was to bestow hatred on an old friend, that bastard Wu Yifan.”

She continued to silently glare at him, watching as nervous beads of sweat rolled down his thick neck. He was a Berserker, but even he knew not to fuck with a sorceress.

“This one … will kill him. Quickly and efficiently. And there will be no trace of it in his bloodstream …” she murmured seductively, tracing a thick vein on his forearm. He shuddered, feeling pleasure pool in his loins.

She opened her mouth and waited for him to slip his tongue inside her cavern.

The door opened, and a young werewolf in his early twenties came in and set down a bottle of what looked like blood. He eyed them with a disgusted look.

“Fucking gross …”

 

Yifan sat behind his grand desk with Junmyeon, his second in command, standing on one side of him and Sehun and Chanyeol on the other.

Across from them, Kkuk anxiously took a bite out of one of the baked goods Kyungsoo had brought him. He was looking quite pale and fragile, but he looked a lot better than from when Sehun had ripped his arm off. His hand shook when he reached for the mug of coffee, clearly intimidated by Korea’s most ruthless Head Alpha.

The Head gave him a small smile, “Ah, please calm yourself. I have no intentions of hurting you, Kkuk.”

Not that he would even try, anyways. He was no match for the four even if he had both of his arms. Still, the Alpha’s kind words somewhat calmed him.

“I apologize, Head Alpha. I realize that I’m not in a very good position right now, and after being chained up in your basement, that I should not have attacked you and your pack. So please accept my deepest apologies” he said, bowing.

Yifan waved him off, feeling the Alpha’s genuineness, “Please, don’t bow to me. It wasn’t your fault anyways, you were just following your orders.”

Kkuk sighed in relief, but with a jolt noticed that the silver-haired Berserker didn’t look too sold on him. But he could understand, he did attack his mate, after all …

“So …” Yifan continued, “Can you tell me about Jaebeom? Why has he chosen to attack us in such a ruthless way?”

Kkuk cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee to wet his whistle, “I’m unsure of what his intentions were, to be honest. All he told us to do was to retrieve ‘Xiao Luhan, the Omega with the pink hair’ and to bring him back to Incheon. He’s been acting strange ever since …” he drifted off.

“… Since?” Junmyeon asked him.

He looked appalled to see an Omega as second in command, but answered nonetheless, “Since he accepted this lone wolf into our pack … he calls himself …”

He had to think for a moment, but then the name seemed to catch up on him,

“Sukjin. His name is Sukjin!”

Yifan raised his eyebrows, “So then this Sukjin character has been influencing him to do these things?” he asked, looking over at stoic Sehun.

“Yes. The whole thing is really weird, to be honest. He even declared that Sukjin was to take his place one he has passed, which is—”

“—really, really weird since Jaebom has three Alpha sons …” Chanyeol interrupted, looking stricken. He himself had come from the Incheon pack.

They were all thinking the same thing at that moment: Something wasn’t right.

“This whole thing is really fucked up. And I don’t like it one bit” Sehun said, glaring at everyone. He was resisting the urge to take Luhan and hop on a plane to the States in order to protect him from all this uncertainty.

“Neither do I. We need to be more cautious from now on. More perimeter runs, more people on those runs rather than just the usual two …” Yifan drifted off, looking thoughtful.

He suddenly spun around to look at the silver haired Alpha, “Did you say that at the grocery store it was a bunch of Beta girls from our pack that had attacked Baekhyun?” he asked.

“No. There were two Betas there, but they weren’t the ones who attacked him. They just stood to the side and kind of … watched …” he said.

And then it hit them.

“Why would they just sit there and watch though? Isn’t that realty weird?!” Junmyeon asked, tapping Yifan lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

“… You’re right. Get me their parent’s numbers, Sehun. I need to speak to them” Yifan said urgently.

He nodded and immediately left them, scrolling through his phone.

“You’re saying this may be connected?” Chanyeol asked, looking at the stack of files piled neatly on the Head Alpha’s desk.

“I dunno … it’s worth a shot though. Don’t you think it’s weird that almost a week after the attack on the house, once again we’re targeted? And more importantly, Luhan for that matter? Was it really a coincidence that he was there with Baekhyun?” Yifan asked.

There was a shocked silence.

“Oh … my … god” Junmyeon breathed.

Kkuk put his face in his palms, “This is getting so complicated and confusing. I just hope our Head Alpha is okay …”

“Hmm” Yifan agreed. Jaebeom was a genuine, kind Alpha.

He hoped that the elder would be okay.

 

Tao laid on top of Luhan and Sehun’s made bed with his shirt drawn up to his neck. Luhan inspected the round bump forming below his navel.

“—so Yixing-Ge said that either I’m further along than we initially thought, or I’m having a large litter” he said proudly.

Luhan was so happy for him. He reached out and touched the mound, feeling it’s smoothness. He hadn’t expected it to be this firm, either. He was so excited for the appearance of the litter, he had already been thinking about gift ideas for his cousin and best friend.

He looked up at Tao, who was nervously watching him. Probably hoping that he hadn’t offended his Hyung.

So Luhan smiled and planted a small kiss on his belly, whispering, “H-hello … I’m Uncle … Lu.”

Tears sprang into Tao’s eyes.

“I really missed you Lu. And I’m happy that we’ve sorted out our mess …”

Luhan smiled down at him and kissed him on the cheek as well.

“Wǒ ài nǐ, wǒ de xiǎo dì” he whispered to the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]:  
> I'M SORRY ITS SOOOO LATE. I'M SO STRESSED WITH EXAMS AND ASSIGNMENTS, IT'S LITERALLY 3:40 IN THE MORNIN' HERE IN OTTAWA, CANADA AND I'VE BEEN WORKIN' ON THIS ALLLL NIGHT AFTER I DID SOME LAW HOMEWORK ... I have an appointment with my learning strategist tomorrow morning, too. OMG, I'm going to be so tired ....  
> (And Luhan's Chinese means "I love you, my little brother)
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm going to recheck tomorrow. I did a quick once-over just now, but I'm so tired, I can barely see, dude ( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )
> 
> (Maybe Morgan'll get a MAC for Christmas, tee hee!) (my dad gets them discounted because he's a fire fighter, too ...)  
> I talk about updates on snapchat, so if you're interested, add me! ----> morganmbb (I don't look at others' stories either, so no need to feel creeped out about adding a stranger) (unless you want me too, in that case then I'd feel honoured ...) ☚(ﾟヮﾟ☚)
> 
> It's uncertain when I'll update next because of exams ... BUT ANYWAYS,  
> Thanks for the support friends,  
> xoxo  
> Morgan (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)


	14. The Famous Second in Command - BONUS CHAPTER

**WARNING: Mention of sex toys ...

 

 

Junmyeon stared idly at the PowerPoint presentation that his professor was giving, definitely not paying it much attention.

 

There were a lot of things bothering him lately. His grades, his internship at the psychology department at the hospital, Luhan. But more specially? A squinty eyed  
Doctor that he happened to carry a torch for. 

 

Better yet, Junmyeon could safely say that it was love at first sight. 

 

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. They both knew that there was something there. They could feel it. A certain spark whenever they were in the same room together. But Yixing never acted on it. 

 

Never. 

 

And it kind of hurt. Because Junmyeon really, really liked him. He believed Yixing would be perfect mate material. A great father one day in the future. 

 

But whenever they found themselves too close together, breathing in each other's scent, or finding that their hands were wandering a little too deep into inappropriate places, Yixing immediately withdrew with an apologetic look on his face. 

 

And he found himself silently crying in the bathroom, thinking that he had done something wrong. 

 

He pinched himself in the cheek to try and forget about it, the guy beside him throwing him an odd look. 

 

When his professor deemed class finished for the night, he packed up his things slowly, still pondering what was going on between he two of them. 

 

"You're looking really stressed out" his good friend Hakyeon said on the other side of him, also packing his things. He was an Omega like him.  

 

He sighed, tossing his notebook in his messenger bag, "Yeah ... Things aren't going so well with the Doctor" he told him. They had talked about Yixing quite often together. As they were both Omegas, it was nice to talk to someone in his pack that didn't live with him. Not that he didn't want to talk to any of the others, but he just didn't feel ready talking about him to his close-knit family just yet. Sometimes Tao's overexcited-ness was too much to handle, Baekhyun's teasing was a little too harsh, Kyungsoo's quiet and caring nature was suffocating, and Minseok's over-analyzing was painful. And he was too embarrassed to talk to Luhan about it, because a part of him suspected that if he ever told him about his crush for his brother, he would go run to Yixing and blab. 

 

Hakyeon's expression turned into an annoyed one. They talked about Yixing almost every day at class, "Honesty Junmyeon, just give him time. Remember how much time Taekwoon took to ask me out on a date?" He said, following Junmyeon out of the aisle of seats. The lecture hall was nearly empty now, thank goodness. 

 

"But that's Taekwoon you're talking about, the guy never says a word ever. I think the only thing he's ever said to me was something about spring onions ..."

 

Hakyeon put an arm around his shoulder, pondering. 

 

"Hmmm, I guess that's true. But you know what I've learned from someone like Jung Taekwoon?" He asked him mysteriously. 

 

"Yeah, what's that?" Junmyeon asked him, holding the large steel door open for him. 

 

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend."

 

 

Junmyeon sat in his mentor's office, his MacBook open and researching some more information on Luhan's mutism. 

 

They had just finished a therapy session with a pretty, young girl who had attempted suicide a month back. He was very satisfied with hearing that she was getting better after every session with them. 

 

And couldn't wait until he finished his PH.D so that he could become a psychologist as amazing as his mentor, Dr. Kim. 

 

"Are you going home soon, Junmyeon-ssi?" Dr. Kim asked him from his antique, birch desk. 

 

Junmyeon looked up, "Ah, yeah. I just have to wait for Dr. Zhang from the clinic to finish his shift, we carpool here every day."

 

Dr. Kim seemed to think for a second, then raised his head to look at Junmyeon, his eyes wide in shock, "You know Doctor Zhang Yixing personally?!" He asked him. 

 

Junmyeon looked equally puzzled at this, "Eh? You know him Sir?"

 

"Who doesn't? The man's a legend here." Dr. Kim said, getting up and pulling his blazer on and grabbing his briefcase. He continued at the door, "the families absolutely love him; they say he's really good with kids and the elderly. One of the best doctors here, I say"

 

Junmyeon shut the lid to his Mac, "Wow, I didn't know that ..."

 

"Yeah. Well anyways, see you tomorrow night, kid." He waved at his student. 

 

"Bye Dr. Kim"

 

He closed the door behind him softly, and Junmyeon heard the sound of his dress shoes clacking down the tiled hallway. 

 

Then nothing. He was alone. 

 

He stared up at the various pictures of the human brain that his mentor had hung up, thinking deeply. About that same, squinty-eyed Doctor ...

 

He truly was an amazing human being. 

 

What scared the Omega the most was wondering if he'd ever be good enough for him. A lot of people didn't know that he was most often filled with self-doubt and fear. 

 

How could he be, after all? He was the infamous second in command of their pack. Both nurturing because he was Omega yet deadly at the same time. In the beginning, there had been a lot of protest. After all, since when did lowly Omegas become second in command!?

 

But he proved himself, there was no doubt about that. Especially to the old Sehun, who had once believed that Omegas couldn't hold such statuses within a pack. Yes they should fight in battle, but to lead, no. That was unheard of. Frowned upon. 

 

There had been times when Sehun was younger when he insisted that he would never bow down to an Omega, Junmyeon laughed remembering how untrusting of him the young Alpha once was. Of course, once he learned to love and changed his ways, that all changed ...

 

But people in the pack still talked. And the older generation still believed that Omegas couldn't hold high statuses. 

 

The door was yanked open suddenly, making him jump up in surprise. But instead of Yixing, he was met with the guy that worked at reception. He was also wolf. An Alpha; Junmyeon could smell his strong commanding stench as soon as he opened the door. 

 

He also looked surprised to see Junmyeon still here. Embarrassed even. 

 

"O-oh. Hey Second Head Junmyeon ..." He said awkwardly. 

 

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, having no prior contact with the Alpha and was quite surprised at the familiar greeting that the young man had given him. That was a little concerning, as he didn't even bow to Junmyeon much like he was supposed to. The young intern tended to keep to himself here at the hospital, only ever meeting Yixing for lunch once is week or so, he didn't interact with other employees at the Psychology ward of the hospital. 

 

"U-um ... Hi" he answered him back awkwardly, feeling a little panicked at the suddenness of being alone with an Alpha he didn't know. 

 

The Alpha could sense his panic, they both knew that. He must've had a sense of bravery overcome him, for he quickly crossed the room, put a file down on Dr. Kim's desk and suddenly grabbed Junmyeon hard by the wrist. 

 

He yelped in in shock, immediately trying to free himself from the vice grip. But with little success. The Alpha was extremely strong. 

 

"How about we go get a drink?" He asked suggestively, his breath fanning over Junmyeon's face. 

 

"N-no! Stop it!" He yelled, immediately having his mouth shut by the Alpha's hand. 

 

But then they were shocked by the door almost coming off the hinges, it was opened so roughly. 

 

Yixing. 

 

And he was absolutely livid; snarling at the young Alpha who now had a hand under Junmyeon's untucked shirt. His eyes red and threatening. 

 

"Get the fuck out of here" he growled. His teeth were bared; saliva oozing out of the corners and dripping onto the carpet every time he panted. 

 

Junmyeon was touched at the sight. 

 

But Junmyeon was also strong. 

 

And the hand under his shirt irked the hell out of him. 

 

So he unclenched his fists at his sides. Reached down ...

 

And snapped the Alpha's arm in half. 

 

The Alpha howled in agony, immediately dropping to the floor and writhing around. Junmyeon rolled his eyes at him and kicked him in the face. 

 

"You're disgusting. Come on, Yixing. Let's go home ..."

 

And much to both the Alpha's surprise, he gathered his bag and walked out of the office, leaving Yixing to scramble behind him. 

 

 

When Junmyeon was opening the door to Yixing's brand new black Maserati, he found himself being ripped away and instead, slammed onto the hood of the expensive vehicle. 

 

He was ready to argue, fight ... Anything. 

 

But was surprised when Yixing mashed his lips roughly onto his, licking and biting his bottom lip harshly. 

 

He squirmed at first, whimpering at the sudden intrusion, but then stopped, accepting the kiss and throwing his arms around Yixing's neck. 

 

Yixing growled into his mouth, grinding hard into Junmyeon's hips as he gripped his bony hips with a bruising hold. Junmyeon whined, wanting more of his heat against him, grinding back and shuddering when he realized how hard Yixing was. 

 

Because they were on the highest level of the parking lot, which was reserved for very well- paid doctors, there was no one around to hear them. Only two other empty cars were left in the lot since it was nearly midnight and those who needed emergency assistance tended to park in the parking lot beside the entrance. 

 

Which was a bonus. 

 

Yixing buried his face into the crook of Junmyeon's neck and pressed his hardness in between Junmyeon's legs, dry-humping against him. 

 

"Ah-please!" Junmyeon whined. He could feel his own self-lubricant slicking his hole as Yixing ground his erection over it. 

 

This seemed to rile the Alpha up further. He picked Junmyeon up, wrapping his legs around his torso, and opened the passenger door, got in and slammed it shut once more; with Junmyeon above him whining. 

 

They reconnected their lips, hands sliding over each other's chests and thighs. 

 

There was barely enough room in the small convertible sports car, so Yixing had to pull both the seats down and recline himself to make sure that Junmyeon didn't hit his head. 

 

He unbuttoned and unzipped Junmyeon's black jeans and pulled the elastic band of his boxers forward to release the Omega's straining cock. It looked painful, flamed red and irritated halfway down the shaft; the head purple. 

 

Yixing tsked at the sight and immediately massaged the head with his fingertips, dipping down and doing the same to his length. 

 

Junmyeon whimpered at the stimulation, bucking his hips to meet Yixing's warm hand. The pleasure was out of this world, to be fondled by the one he treasured 

 

He looked down to see his eyes momentarily flash red, and then he found his pants and underwear being pulled fully down to his knees, exposing his muscular, pale thighs for Yixing to mark. 

 

He could barely hold himself up at this point, and once he gave in, he fell forward and gripped the headrest at the top of the seat, trembling at the touch on his cock. 

 

This practically shoved his cock in Yixing's face, giving the Alpha the ability to lick around the tip of his leaking member, drawing out a clear, salty liquid. He moaned at the taste, desperately wanting to draw more out. 

 

Junmyeon nearly screamed from the sensation, his hips confused on whether to pull away at the stimulation or to thrust into Yixing's hot mouth. 

 

When he tried to pull away, Yixing growled, his fingernails digging into his thighs to keep him in place. Junmyeon whined, obeying his Alpha and clutching harder onto the leather headrest.

 

"—Yixing. Ah! No more, please! Stop teasing me!" He whimpered, his knees trembling. 

 

The Alpha obeyed. Stopping. 

 

But only to thrust his middle finger into his clenched rim, panting hard when some self-lubricant dribbled down onto his black dress pants. He swiped it off and brought it to his lips, tasting his Omega on his tongue. 

 

Junmyeon whimpered at the intrusion, just wanting Yixing to hurry up and thrust his cock inside him. 

 

At the same time, he had unzipped the Alpha's pants and freed his cock as well, admiring the girth and thick vein running down. He whimpered, oh what he wouldn't do to have that buried inside him right at this minute. 

 

It seemed that Yixing had the same idea. He flipped them so that Junmyeon was beneath him and immediately shucked him free of his clothing. He did the same to himself, admiring the taut six pack on the Omega as he did so. He could feel arousal pool in his belly at the sight of him; his usual black up styled hair damp and sticking to his forehead with sweat and his lips glossed and puffy. 

 

He gathered some of the gooey slick that pooled underneath Junmyeon and slicked his cock up with it, groaning at the sweet pungent smell of his Omega being slathered on his dick. 

 

"You're so beautiful" he whispered down to him with a small smile, "I'm afraid that I'll hurt you" he finished, caressing Junmyeon's pale cheek. 

 

Junmyeon returned the smile, maneuvering them so that once again he was on top, straddling Yixing. He kissed him passionately and when he withdrew, panted, "You could never hurt me, my sweet Alpha ..."

 

He reached down and grasped Yixing's pulsing cock, noting that it was already looking a little swollen at the base and guided it to his entrance. He took a small, steadying breath and eased himself slowly down onto it, enjoying the foreign feeling of something hot being pressed against his dripping hole. 

 

He hissed at the initial breach, his thighs trembling, but he noticed a change in Yixing's expression: his eyebrows knitting together and his lips parting open; releasing shallow breaths. He lurched his hands up suddenly and grabbed Junmyeon by the face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones, which were wet with sweat and tears. 

 

Junmyeon bit his lip and slowly began to sink himself down once again, gasping and fisting his hands into Yixing's hair. 

 

Yes, it killed. But the pleasure ...

 

When he was all the way down he stopped and took a small break, gasping for air in the cramped car. He loosened his death-grip on Yixing's hair and gave him an apologetic look and a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

 

Yixing didn't seem to mind though, he simply leaned into the kiss and whispered, "You did so well, Jun. I'm sorry if I hurt you ..."

 

Junmyeon let go of the seat and instead wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck, humming at finally being so close to his destined mate. "I'm fine" he reassured him quietly, "I've been waiting for this since I first saw you coming though the font door, soaking wet and naked."

 

He lifted himself slowly, then sank down onto Yixing's cock, wincing at the burn but also noting the small tingly pleasure he felt. So he did it again, this time faster, and was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure from the beautiful being beneath him. 

 

Getting slightly used to the feeling, he worked himself on top of the Alpha, moaning and the newfound pleasure steadily building. 

 

Yixing's usual light voice turned deep and erotic; his eyes flashing bright red as Junmyeon was able to find his sweet spot; the Alpha howled when the Omega unintentionally clenched down onto his shaft. 

 

"Uh .. S-so good!" Junmyeon cried, now bouncing at a fast pace. Desperate for his climax. Yixing forced his hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

 

"That's it. Right there" he said, pulling Junmyeon down for a kiss. 

 

Because they were both virgins, they both found their ends coming more quickly than anticipated. When the smell of Yixing's knot wafted into Junmyeon's nostrils, he gasped and whined, grinding down onto the swelling knob. 

 

Feral instincts took in, and Yixing found himself gripping Junmyeon's cheeks with a vice grip, speeding them far apart and forcing his bulbous knot inside of the Omega.  

 

Junmyeon screamed and tried to get away, smelling his own pungent blood in the small confined car. Not wanting the Omega to hurt himself more, Yixing grabbed him by the hips tightly, making sure he didn't move. 

 

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in his ear, pressing a light kiss to his sweaty palm. 

 

To comfort him, he massaged his cock, feeling how hot it was under his palm. It seemed to work, Junmyeon keened loudly before coming, his hips jerking around the aggravated knot as he chased the euphoria. 

 

Yixing was too turned on by the sight. He came as well, his thighs trembling as he shot his load deep into Junmyeon. It never seemed to end; he felt rope after rope spurt out, filling Junmyeon to the brim with seed. 

 

He gasped. 

 

A sudden, carnal instinct came over him, and he found himself with an urge to sink his teeth into his mate's pale, slender neck. So powerful, that he could feel drool seeping out of the sides of his mouth. He could feel his sharp wolf fangs prickling with the desire to sink into something delectable as they made their appearance through his gums. 

 

Junmyeon whimpered. Knowing what Yixing was about to do, he braced himself for the thing he had been waiting for the most. He closed his eyes and waited to feel Yixing's warm, plush lips on his neck. His sharp fangs pierce his skin. 

 

Yixing opened his mouth and growled; leaning in to bite. 

 

No. 

 

He hurriedly snapped out of his trance, immediately clamping his lips over his teeth and withdrew himself from marking him. He couldn't do it.

 

Junmyeon felt him withdrawal and realized that, once again, he was being rejected. Once again, by the one that he loved the most. 

 

And it made him angry; so unbelievably angry. And hurt.

 

So he took matters into his own hands. 

 

"Y-you stupid bastard!" he cried out as he grabbed the back of Yixing's head and the inside of his mouth, opening his jaws wide. 

 

He forced Yixing's head close to him and with all the force he could muster, clamped his mates' jaw onto his neck, forcing Yixing to bite him. He screeched like a trapped animal, as it burned like hell. He had heard stories about the pain of the biting, but never believed that it would actually feel like his neck was being seared open with a hot iron. 

 

He finally felt compete though. His Alpha was finally marking him. He couldn't help the sense of glee coming off his chest as he adjusted to the pain. 

 

Yixing tried jerking away, growling at the sudden, intrusive move by the Omega, but his instincts gave into the sweetness of his blood. He barely remembered shoving Junmyeon's hands off his face while he gave into his carnal instinct and bit into his pale, slender neck. 

 

When he finally withdrew from his mate, he looked terrifying: his eyes bloody red and his lips and chin dribbling with the same pungent substance. 

 

"W-why did you do that?" He asked Junmyeon, his voice raspy and hoarse. 

 

Junmyeon looked away, feeling hot tears escape the corners of his eyes and wanting nothing more that moment than to hide forever. If he wasn't stuck by Yixing's thick, bulbous knot, he would've crawled back into the passenger seat, curled into a ball, and cried. 

 

Yixing took a moment to catch his breath, then looked at his mate more closely. His eyes went immediately wide, "Hey, are you crying?!" He asked, his eyes wide. 

 

Junmyeon tried hiding his face, but it proved to be useless. 

 

"N-no ..." he quietly whimpered. 

 

"Why ...? I don't understand ..." Yixing's said, trying to grab Junmyeon's pale face to have his attention. 

 

Junmyeon let him have his way. He turned to look down at Yixing, finally letting him see the tears that were pouring down his face. 

 

"Wha-?"

 

"Am I that awful to you?" He quietly asked Yixing. "Ugly? Not good enough for you?" He continued, getting more worked up as the seconds ticked by. 

 

"Jun ... What? No! Can you-"

 

"-all this time! You've cast me aside and never made any moves towards me! You knew that I imprinted on you, and you imprinted on me, yet no matter how many times ... Y-you!" His voice rose to a shout the more upset he became, lightly smacking Yixing's chest with his fists (which Yixing would never admit, actually did hurt quite a bit ...) as he finally let the sobs loose from his chest. 

 

"Mean ... Asshole ..." He finished, finally collapsing onto Yixing's chest and fully crying, holding onto Yixing's shoulders and burrowing his face into his neck. Yixing's didn't say anything to his mate, instead rubbed his sweaty back while he waited for him to calm down. 

 

Ten minutes passed, and soon nothing could be heard in the car but Junmyeon's sniffling. 

 

"God ... I'm such an idiot ..." He finally heard Yixing mutter. 

 

When he looked up, he never expected to see Yixing's ears and face bright red. When they made eye contact, he looked away, obviously embarrassed. 

 

"I ... I didn't mean to make you feel so hurt. I'm so sorry. It's just that ..."

 

Junmyeon was confused, "You just what?"

 

His voice barely came out, he muttered quietly, "I-I wanted to get your parents approval first. And ... And ..."

 

"...Huh?"

 

The next sentence nearly came out as a whisper, "You're so beautiful. I thought that you've had a man before. That you were experienced. So ... I was worried that I would never be good enough for you ..." He trailed off for a moment, thinking, and then suddenly grabbed at his hair, "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed!

 

Junmyeon was dumbstruck. 

 

"So you're saying all this time you were just trying to be a gentleman?!" He asked, agitated. 

 

"... No ... Maybe ... Yeah" Yixing finally gave, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

 

It wasn't until three thirty am that they finally returned to the house hand-in-hand, Yixing adorning an ugly, black eye but nonetheless smiling like an idiot. 

 

Luhan had woken up in the night on the prowl for a snack and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the two came through the kitchen door. Thankfully before he had time to screech, Yixing clamped a hand over his mouth. The glass of milk that he had been holding fell out of his hands and spilt all over the front of his Zebra onesie, effectively drenching it. 

 

He pried Yixing's hand off his mouth, "X-Xingy ... W-what are ..." 

 

He then caught wind of a new scent that adorned the two of them: the smell of breeding, blood and sex. He looked over at Junmyeon, who had a large bandage taped to his neck and shirt was covered in blood. 

 

And before he could start cheering and jumping for joy, Junmyeon put a finger over his lips, "Shh, Luhan, everyone's asleep. Please don't tell anyone!" He begged, an embarrassed expression on his face. 

 

"Mm! L-Lu won't!" He said happily, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

 

Only because Baekhyun was right around the corner, holding a glass of milk and a brownie himself with an interesting expression on his face. The mated pair had no idea that the two Omegas had insisted on having a sleepover, much to Chanyeol and Sehun's displeasure. All four of them had somehow managed to cram into Baekhyun and Chanyeol's queen bed, as Sehun had refused to let Luhan out of his sight. 

 

He waited for the two to go upstairs to bed, then rounded the corner back towards Luhan, grinning like he had won the lottery. 

 

 

Everyone sat at the large dining room table, helping themselves to western crepes that Kyungsoo had prepared with Luhan and Minseok's help. It was the weekend, so the tradition was to sleep in and lounge around in their pyjamas while having "family breakfast" together. To most, it was the best time of the week. 

 

The usual, loud atmosphere however was not present today. Baekhyun (who practically made eighty percent of the noise at family functions) ate slowly, occasionally glancing up at Junmyeon, who looked absolute ridiculous: adorned in pyjamas with a Louis Vuitton scarf tied around his neck. Beside him, Yixing looked tired and clueless, the black eye thankfully fully faded and gone. Baekhyun then looked at Luhan and smirked, which the other Omega returned. 

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, "Sooooo ... Junmyeon. How was the sex last night!? Rough?"

 

Kyungsoo choked on the orange juice he had been drinking and managed to spray it all over Minseok's face, his face bright red at sudden crude talk. Jongin patted his back as he continued to choke. 

 

"Ugh, gross Soo!" Minseok yelled, taking his napkin and wiping his face clean. 

 

Junmyeon had a similar reaction, but instead was eating blueberries and one had managed to get lodged in his throat. Only after Yixing did the Heimlich Maneuver on him did he manage to cough it up, straight onto Yifan's face. 

 

Baekhyun continued like noting had happened, "I mean, knotting for the first time is always rough, the bleeding and all, but it gets ... So, so goddamn good--"

 

"Stop!" Kyungsoo screeched, so incredibly embarrassed that tears began to form in his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol perked up, "Oh, so they did mate! I figured there was a different smell around somewhere ..." He drifted off, sniffing the air. 

 

"It's about time you guys finally tied the ... knot!" Jongin joked, lightly punching Yixing, whose ears were so red, they almost looked purple. 

 

"You're weak, Yixing" Sehun scoffed, feeding Luhan a raspberry.  

 

"Yeah, what took you so long, we were all waiting for you guys to get on with it!" Jongdae said, sitting crosslegged on his chair like a cat, "Personally, I always thought of the first time to be the best, little virgin Omegas are so cuuute!"

 

"I always thought that your first time was with that Taiwanese girl, what was her name? Bing-Bing ..." Minseok's said, looking dangerous. 

 

"Nah, that was a joke, she was a stripper. You're my first, babe" he winked, making Minseok blush. 

 

"Can we please stop talking about sex so early in the morning" Junmyeon muttered so quietly that barely anyone heard him. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement beside him.

 

Yifan put his fork down, "Hey, have you guys ever noticed how sensitive Omegas are when you fondle their--"

 

"SHUT UP!!" Tao and Junmyeon said in unison. "Don't tell them about that Gege!" Tao hissed, hitting Yifan over the head. 

 

"Oh, I totally know what you're talking about man" Chanyeol said, reaching across the table to fist bump the Head Alpha. 

 

"Has anyone ever used anal-beads? I've always wanted to try them ..." Baekhyun suddenly pondered, his chin resting on his fist like he was merely pondering the meaning of life.

 

At this point, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had slithered out of their chairs and under the table, faces so red that they were in danger of passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: (This story was updated two years ago on AFF and I never included this chapter, so here it is. Comments are appreciated!)
> 
>  
> 
> I AM TRASH. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SAID I WOULD.
> 
>  
> 
> BUT LATELY,  MY LIFE KIND OF SUCKS. Seriously though, I'm going to be 21 years old and I NEVER thought I'd be the victim of bullying ever again. And, If you have me on snapchat, I sincerly apologize if you think I'm annoying (It's okay, I know I am ...)
> 
> Hopefully I will be updating more now that I have gotten my self-esteem back and ... yeah ...
> 
> SMASHING!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lol, the beginning of the next chapter makes me laugh, so hopefully y'all enjoy it. It'll be up in a week or so.
> 
>  
> 
> I missed you all!
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> Morgan


End file.
